Le père invisible
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Une histoire d'amour à sens unique est compliqué. Avec deux c'est encore pire. Se voiler la face n'est pas toujours la bonne solution. Slash, Snarry, Théory, M-preg. (Cette histoire est triste mais je promet un happy end.)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le père invisible

 **Rating** : M

 **Image de couverture** : Moi-même, EpsilonSnape

 **Pairing** : Harry/Théo, Harry/Severus

 **Disclaimer** : L'histoire est mienne, ainsi que l'image de couv, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas la créatrice de l'Univers d'Harry Potter et de ses personnages.

 **Statut** : Terminée (9 chapitres)

 **Résumé** : Une histoire d'amour à sens unique est compliqué. Avec deux c'est encore pire. Se voiler la face n'est pas toujours la bonne solution. Slash, Snarry, Théory, M-preg. (Cette histoire est triste mais je promet un happy end.)

 **NdA** : Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mise à part que je publierais tous les samedis et que j'espère que cette histoire vous plaire

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu-Aya qui a fait une petite relecture pour les incohérences et me rassurer au cours de l'écriture et un grand merci à JustPaulInHere pour sa relecture qui rendra cette fiction lisible x)

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Ça ne marchera pas n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry avec anxiété.

« Non… » répondit l'homme brun qui le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« Notre relation avait une date de péremption… » souffla Harry en dessinant des courbes invisibles sur le torse de son amant.

« On le savait, Harry… On savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer… »

« J'avais espéré qu'on pourrait le surmonter. »

« Moi aussi. Tout cela est si malsain. »

« Oui… »

Harry embrassa le torse glabre et se redressa dans le lit. Il s'étira et se retourna pour regarder Théo.

« Alors c'était la dernière fois ? »

« Et quelle dernière fois ! » s'exclama Théo en laissant son regard descendre sur le corps nu de son amant. « C'était exceptionnel comme d'habitude. »

« Sauf la fin… » chuchota Harry morose.

« Ne t'en veux pas... » dit Théo en se redressant à son tour pour l'enlacer, collant son corps nu et chaud contre le sien. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive et je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois également… Non vraiment Harry, ne t'en veux pas. »

« C'est dur, » murmura simplement Harry.

« Je sais, » répondit Théo en frottant son nez contre sa tempe.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » dit subitement Harry en se retournant pour se mettre à genoux face à Théo.

Ils étaient sur leur lit habituel de la salle sur demande, dans l'âtre ronronnait un feu réconfortant, faisant face à un canapé douillet. Une porte menait à une petite salle d'eau sans prétention. Simple. Essentiel. Ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. La pièce était un mélange de bleu et d'argent et ne comportait que le strict minimum pour une belle soirée en amoureux, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment amoureux.

« Je le sais, » répondit Théo avec un sourire triste. « Je t'aime aussi. C'est juste que nous ne nous aimons pas de la bonne façon… »

Harry soupira et caressa le visage de son amant, plaçant son front contre le sien.

« J'ai vraiment crié son nom au moment de l'orgasme ? » murmura-t-il.

« Comme souvent. Comme moi j'ai l'habitude de crier le prénom de Draco… Ce n'est pas de notre faute. Ne culpabilise pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on ne choisit pas la personne qui fait battre notre coeur. »

« J'aimerais tellement ! » s'énerva Harry en se relevant subitement. « J'aimerais tellement que le simple fait de te voir toi, m'apporte des papillons dans le ventre. J'aimerais que nos baisers ne soient pas amers, que notre bonheur ne soit pas altéré par deux fantômes. Je les déteste ! » dit-il, tête basse, en ramassant ses vêtements.

« Dis-toi que si nous n'avions pas été chacun amoureux d'une personne qui ne peut pas nous aimer, nous n'aurions jamais été ensemble. Et nous avons vécu de belles choses, non ? »

« Bien sûr Théo, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « C'est assez étrange… Je ne te considère pas comme un frère, vu toutes les choses que nous avons pu faire, ni comme mon meilleur ami, ni même comme un amour, mais tu es pourtant la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Qu'es-tu pour moi ? »

« Pourquoi tout mettre dans des cases ? » demanda Théo en se relevant à son tour pour s'habiller. « Nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Tu es beau, tu es gentil, tu es intelligent, tu es amusant… Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Pourquoi suis-je amoureux d'un vieil homme cruel et sarcastique ? »

« Pourquoi suis-je fou amoureux de mon meilleur ami cent pour cent hétéro ? Je n'ai pas de réponse Harry… »

Ils se préparèrent l'un et l'autre tranquillement sans un mot et sans même se regarder, dans une ambiance calme mais pleine de tristesse. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils partirent en direction de la porte.

« Tu seras toujours là n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry avec appréhension.

« Bien sûr, je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de parler de ton amour secret pour le terrible Severus Snape, » ricanca Théo, bien que leur situation ne soit pas des plus drôle.

« Et moi je serai là lorsque tu voudras parler du blondinet prétentieux Malfoy, » ricana Harry avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Dis-lui Théo… Il faut que tu lui dises. Même s'il est hétéro, qu'importe ? Au moins il arrêtera de te raconter les détails de chacune de ses histoires sans lendemain. »

« Nous en avons déjà discuté et je ne lui dirai pas, » déclara Théo avec un sourire doux qui fit fondre le coeur d'Harry.

Cette façon de sourire l'avait tellement surpris lorsqu'il avait commencé à voir le Serpentard. Elle lui rappelait souvent Remus. Il était tout aussi doux et intelligent, même s'il était plus vicieux, noble et provoquant.

« Je ne peux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi pour une chose aussi ridicule… Je l'aime, lui non, et alors ? Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié pour ça. Mon coeur se gorge de tout ce qu'il peut prendre de lui et le sexe, je le trouve avec toi, ou bien avec d'autres hommes maintenant… Que demander de plus… Et puis… Le courage n'est pas ma plus grande qualité. Toi, tu pourrais lui dire. »

Harry s'étrangla de rire. C'était un rire sinistre qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Je suis courageux mais pas inconscient. Si je lui dis une chose pareille, il va me transformer en potion après s'être moqué publiquement de moi. »

Théo lui fit un sourire triste.

« Nous sommes perdus, » dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour partager une dernière étreinte avec Harry.

Il s'appliqua à ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues, car il était un Serpentard fier et ne s'abaissait pas à cela, mais il avait le coeur lourd et une boule dans le fond de la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, laisser Harry partir, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas véritablement en couple et que son coeur soit à quelqu'un d'autre, était douloureux.

Il fourra son nez dans les cheveux ébouriffé d'Harry et y sentit encore une fois son odeur douce et chaude. Il aimait vraiment les moments tendres avec lui…

« Merci pour tout Théo, » murmura celui-ci. « Tu as été toutes mes premières fois, et jamais je ne le regretterai… »

« Moi non plus Harry… »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et approchèrent leurs lèvres pour un tendre baiser d'adieu. Aucun des deux n'avaient véritablement envie de s'éloigner, mais ils durent s'y résoudre après un instant.

Harry, avec un sanglot étouffé et un dernier regard à son amant, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir du septième étage et la referma lentement derrière lui.

Ce fut dans un état misérable qu'il pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à son humeur, pas même Ron qui jouait tranquillement aux échecs avec Seamus et le vit arriver du coin de l'oeil.

« Tu étais encore avec ton Serpentard ? » ricana-t-il, mécontent.

« Mon Serpentard s'appelle Théo, Ron, » cracha Harry avec hargne. « Et tu seras heureux d'apprendre que nous avons rompu il y a quelques minutes. »

Ron sursauta, comme la plupart des personnes dans la pièce, et leva le regard vers son meilleur ami. Il vit immédiatement les yeux rouges et humides, la posture tendue, les poings serrés et se releva pour réconforter Harry.

Certes il n'aimait pas que celui-ci sorte avec un Serpentard, mais il connaissait son attachement pour lui et n'aimait pas le voir malheureux.

Lorsqu'il essaya de s'approcher, Harry grogna et recula avant de lui tourner le dos et de monter dans son dortoir. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne et surtout pas à Ron qui, s'il se montrerait compatissant, se délecterait intérieurement de cette rupture. Avant de fermer la porte du dortoir, il l'entendit hurler quelque chose sur le fait de tuer ce serpent vicieux.

Harry ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça. Le rouquin était effectivement capable d'aller attaquer un Serpentard sans véritable autre motif que de l'avoir émotionnellement blessé, mais Harry savait aussi que Théo serait parfaitement capable de se défendre. De toute façon, après une telle journée, il se sera probablement isolé et lorsqu'il réaparaitrait, il serait en compagnie de Malfoy et Zabini au minimum.

En plus, Hermione était aussi dans la salle commune et elle arriverait très certainement à calmer son petit ami.

Non, Harry ne voulait pas s'occuper de ça maintenant. Il voulait rester seul et pleurer la perte de cette relation qui le faisait enfin se sentir bien. Qui compensait un peu le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec l'homme qu'il voulait réellement.

Malgré la disparition de Voldemort lors de la bataille au département des mystères, sa relation avec son professeur ne s'était pas amélioré.

Snape était apparu au milieu du combat, il avait projeté Harry derrière lui et l'avait défendu corps et âme contre ses anciens coéquipiers, avouant clairement sa véritable allégeance. Il avait pris bon nombre de sorts à la place de son élève mais n'avait jamais montré de faille, il avait été courageux, stratège et combatif.

C'était à ce moment là que Harry avait commencé à voir son professeur autrement.

Oh, ça n'avait rien de romantique au début, il avait juste perçu des choses qui avaient jusque-là été cachées par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Les mois passant, Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé. Il revoyait sans cesse cette bataille derrière ses paupières closes et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par ce qu'il voyait. Ce courage indéniable lui avait laissé des frissons, les flammes dans ces yeux lui réchauffaient le ventre et la menace coulant de son être lui donnait de délicieuses sueurs.

Ce fut au alentour de noël, durant sa sixième année, qu'Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de son horrible professeur de potion.

Trois mois plus tard, alors qu'Harry faisait d'énormes efforts en cours pour plaire à cet homme, son binôme, Hannah Abbott, avait fait une grosse erreur dans leur potion qui avait explosé et provoqué de lourds dégâts. Aussitôt, Snape avait pris Harry à parti et l'avait insulté, lui et tous ses proches, médisant sur ses parents, injuriant son intelligence et l'humiliant.

Cela avait été rude.

Harry était parti du cours, cachant ses larmes et son désespoir, avant de s'effondrer dans une alcôve.

C'était là que Théo l'avait trouvé. Le jeune homme avait vu sa détresse et, la connaissant lui-même, avait voulu lui apporter son aide. Oh oui, Théo connaissait très bien cette souffrance, car il la portait seul depuis la quatrième année. Depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami et depuis que celui-ci avait commencé à flirter outrageusement avec tout ce qui portait une jupe.

Théo était quelqu'un de discret et très observateur, il avait remarqué les regards enamourés d'Harry à son professeur et bien qu'il soit Harry Potter, bien qu'il soit un Gryffondor, bien qu'il soit l'ennemi de Draco, Théo s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir un allié, ou au moins un ami…

Cela avait tout de suite collé entre eux, ils étaient devenus proches au grand détriment de leurs amis respectifs qui continuaient de se haïr. Et après quelques semaines, juste avant les vacances d'été, ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble, pensant pouvoir combler ce vide chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Ils avaient vite franchit les étapes physiques, mais jamais, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avaient pu se débarrasser de l'image de ceux qui faisaient battre leur coeur.

Après presque un an de cette relation étrange et malsaine, bien qu'agréable, ils y mettaient un terme et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Harry entendit quelqu'un qui essayait d'ouvrir ses rideaux scellés par un sort. Il savait qu'il serait tranquille et que personne, à part un professeur, ne pourrait les ouvrir. Il entendit des voix, des plaintes, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie d'écouter, il voulait juste pleurer la perte de cette relation et faire une croix définitive sur celle qui n'existerait jamais.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry Potter morose qui descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient à côté de lui, en silence, respectant sa tristesse. Ils n'avaient pas posé de question et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Comme tous les jours en entrant dans la Grande Salle, son regard se tourna instinctivement vers la table des professeurs, où il remarqua que le Professeur Snape parlait tranquillement avec le directeur. Depuis bien longtemps maintenant, Harry avait abandonné la surprise qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le trouvait beau. Pour lui, Snape était beau. Il avait aussi abandonné son combat intérieur qui lui demandait de lutter contre ses instincts et se laissait maintenant flotter dans les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers la table de Serpentard où Malfoy devait encore se vanter de la nuit merveilleuse qu'il avait passé avec une quelconque Serdaigle sous le sourire faussement ravi de Théo.

Seul Harry voyait la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus alors que Malfoy faisait des gestes significatifs et offensant, certainement pour ridiculiser la pauvre femme qui avait eu le malheur de l'accepter dans sa couche.

D'un pas décidé, Harry s'approcha de la table des Serpentards, laissant derrière lui ses deux amis et sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, enlaça Théo par derrière en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Des murmures résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, car si aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait taire les rumeurs sur leur relation, ils ne s'étaient jamais prouvé leur affection en public pour autant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Potter ? » cracha Draco.

« Je réconforte un ami qui en a besoin, » répondit Harry sans même le regarder.

Alors que Draco vociférait, Harry se pencha pour que sa bouche soit près de l'oreille de Théo.

« Et je prouve à mes amis que tu n'es pas le grand méchant de l'histoire. N'oublie pas que moi, je sais ce que tu ressens Théo, je comprends et je te soutiendrai toujours, » murmura-t-il.

Son ancien amant soupira de plaisir et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'étreinte réconfortante, Harry se redressa et repartit en direction la table des Gryffondors sous les murmures insistants des personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Il ignora les regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione et se contenta de s'installer à la table pour commencer son maigre repas.

Il vit Théo faire un sourire distrait à ses amis et demander à Draco de poursuivre son explication sur ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Harry savait que ça ne l'intéressait pas réellement, mais pour tout dire, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'écoutait pas non plus. Tout deux pensaient à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Harry ne mangea pas grand-chose. Un demi toast grillé et un œuf dur furent les seules choses qu'il put avaler.

Il savait pourquoi.

Dans quelques minutes, il aurait son premier cours de la journée et ce premier cours, était celui de potion. Il n'avait pas hâte de revoir le visage sévère de son professeur. Même s'il le voyait en ce moment et que c'était plutôt agréable, c'était uniquement dû au fait que le venin distillé par sa bouche ne lui était pas directement adressé et c'était un soulagement. En classe en revanche… Il en prenait pour son grade et de façon quasi-quotidienne, cela devenait insupportable.

La fin d'année approchant, Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder cette période. Il était déchiré entre la tristesse de ne - certainement - plus jamais revoir son professeur mais en même temps, il avait une touche d'espoir joyeux en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être tourner la page. C'était hautement déstabilisant et il essayait de ne pas vraiment y penser, se plongeant dans ses devoirs et ses entraînements de Quidditch.

« Tu ne veux rien nous dire ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.

« Pas vraiment… » répondit-il simplement.

« Nous sommes tes amis Harry ! Tu devrais pouvoir nous dire toutes ces choses ! Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que si 'Mione mais… »

Harry soupira.

Il savait qu'il malmenait ses amis depuis longtemps. Il ne leur parlait pas, ne leur confiait pas ses secret, ni même sa relation avec Théo : ils l'avaient découverte par hasard en regardant sur la carte du Maraudeur.

En même temps, après la réaction de Ron suite à cette révélation, il n'était pas près de lui annoncer qui était la personne pour qui son coeur battait réellement. La guerre qui s'était déroulée n'avait pas favorisé son ouverture d'esprit en faveur les Serpentards, voyant bien que la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts venaient de là. Malgré qu'il ait vu Snape se battre avec rage pour leur camp, c'était pour lui un retournement de veste de dernière minute, après avoir compris que Voldemort ne gagnerait pas.

Hermione, quant à elle, était plus tolérante et essayerait de trouver quelque chose à faire ou à dire pour l'aider. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas d'aide. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, il voulait rester triste. Rester en bas pour ne pas retomber… C'était son état d'esprit pour aujourd'hui. Demain… Il verrait.

« Théo et moi avons rompu car nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, » déclara-t-il précautionneusement à ses amis. « Nous étions bien ensemble mais nous savions que ça ne durerait pas et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour rompre. Nous avons tout de même vécu une belle histoire et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes tristes l'un et l'autre. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, bien au contraire. »

« Alors… » hésita Hermione. « C'est juste un chagrin par lequel tu es obligé de passer et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour t'aider ? »

Harry sourit devant l'analyse très studieuse de son amie.

« C'est ça… Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps et tout ira bien, » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

« Très bien Harry… » répondit Ron avec réticence.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et dit avec entrain.

« Ces saucisses sont délicieuses ! »

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour son manque d'éducation, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Après des regards espiègles croisés, le trio éclata de rire.

Malgré tout, Harry aimait énormément ses amis.

.oOo.

La fête battait son plein dans la Grande Salle.

Les étudiants de septième année étaient enfin diplômés et fêtaient l'événement à coup de Bièraubeurre et de rosé pétillant, sous la surveillance distraite des professeurs du château.

Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Il était venu sans cavalière - ou plutôt cavalier - et passait son temps à boire au bar. La quantité d'alcool contenu dans chaque verre était minime, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas mangé et que Seamus ait ajouté de la liqueur dans son dernier breuvage le faisait légèrement tanguer. Il regardait ses deux meilleurs amis danser sur la piste, profitant avec insouciance de cette dernière soirée avant de plonger dans le monde des adultes.

Ils étaient mignons ensemble. Hermione se lâchait enfin et dansait comme une diablesse au son des Hydres des Ténèbres. Ron, quant à lui, plutôt mal à l'aise, se contentait de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, complètement hypnotisé par les mouvements de la robe fluide de sa petite amie. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à Harry, mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Ils profitaient tout simplement.

Théo de son côté, était assis à table avec Zabini et ils regardaient aussi la piste où Draco dansait un slow langoureux malgré la musique entraînante, avec une jeune blonde pulpeuse vêtue d'une robe vert Serpentard.

Harry avait pensé que peut-être, après cette soirée désastreuse, ils auraient pu passer un moment intime en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Ils étaient toujours proches mais avaient bien fait de rompre, sans aucun doute.

Après un dernier regard vers les professeurs où l'homme qu'il cherchait manquait encore à l'appel, Harry finit son verre et partit en direction de la porte. Il avait besoin d'air et tenait à profiter de la présence de tout le monde dans Grande Salle, ou les dortoirs, pour faire un dernier tour du château. Depuis des semaines maintenant, il pensait au moment où il quitterait Poudlard, ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui, ce qu'il ne reverrait plus… qui il ne verrait plus. Ainsi, une douce nostalgie s'était emparée de lui et avec l'alcool, cette nostalgie devenait amère. Il savait que c'était mieux pour lui, mais avait aussi du mal à s'y résoudre.

Il passa tout d'abord au troisième étage, revoyant la quête désastreuse de la pierre philosophale avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il alla ensuite dans les toilettes de Mimi Geniarde et pensa même rouvrir la chambre des secrets pour quelques minutes, juste le temps de se souvenir… Après avoir décidé que c'était une mauvaise idée, il passa à l'infirmerie, l'endroit où Albus Dumbledore leur avait demandé à demi-mot de remonter le temps en troisième année. Il retrouva ensuite le placard où Rita Skitter l'avait enfermé pour faire une interview dégradante, puis la salle sur demande où il avait dispensé les cours de l'AD. Cette salle lui rappela les bons moments passés avec Théo et il décida d'aller visiter l'alcôve où celui-ci l'avait retrouvé la première fois. Cette visite mena Harry dans les donjons, devant la salle de potion.

Cette salle… cette salle où il avait rencontré son professeur de potions et où il avait appris à le haïr dès la première seconde. Cette salle où il s'était fait insulter, humilier, rabaisser. Cette salle où il avait commencé à regarder plus attentivement. Cette salle où il avait remarqué pour la première fois les doigts longs et fins, où il avait senti l'odeur chaude et enivrante, où il avait remarqué les yeux noirs et la passion qui les envoûtaient. Cette salle…

Harry laissa ses doigts courir sur le bois noir de la porte, laissant échapper un souffle tremblant. Après quelques instants, il se retourna et marcha droit devant lui. Il laissait derrière lui des souvenirs plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins tristes, mais c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Pour avancer. Pour s'ouvrir au monde.

Harry était en train de retourner dans son dortoir, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une chute. Il était loin dans les cachots, rejoignant un passage secret qui le mènerait au quatrième étage et s'arrêta net, en alerte, une main sur sa baguette.

« Merde… » entendit-il marmonner un peu plus loin.

Il dégaina sa baguette et murmura un Lumos, avançant lentement jusqu'à un renfoncement sur la gauche. Là, il vit un homme qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement, essayant lamentablement de se relever alors qu'il était vraisemblablement tombé à genoux.

« Professeur ! » souffla Harry en se précipitant sur lui pour l'aider.

Au moment où l'homme fut relevé, il s'arracha violemment de la poigne de son élève.

« Potter ? » ricana cruellement le professeur Snape.

« Je voulais juste vous aider, » répondit Harry avec hargne alors qu'intérieurement il rêvait de se mettre en boule pour ne plus souffrir.

« Qui te dis que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? » demanda sournoisement Snape.

Harry fut si surpris par le tutoiement soudain qu'il ne répondit pas, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

« C'est ça… » ricana Snape à nouveau. « Le grand Potter au service des autres, c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous, mais moi je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu vaux, » continua-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas félin.

Harry était statufié sur place, essayant de savoir ce qui se passait. L'alcool n'aidait pas alors qu'il avait l'impression que l'odeur de Snape était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore sentir. Il sentait bon. Il sentait l'alcool.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches. Je sais ce que tu veux, » dit l'homme en se plaquant contre son dos, posant une main ferme sur son ventre. « Je t'ai vu Potter. Dans la salle sur demande. C'était toi qui en demandait encore, pas vrai ? »

Le ton était hargneux, méchant, mais Harry s'en moquait, il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était ressentir. Ressentir ce corps chaud contre lui, cette forme contre ses fesses, cette odeur partout sur lui, autour de lui.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » murmura Snape à son oreille. « Je vais te l'offrir. Pour la gloire de Serpentard, je vais baiser un Gryffondor. Mais d'abord… dis-moi que tu le veux, » demanda-t-il sournoisement.

« Je le veux, » répondit Harry à voix basse.

« Pardon ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix faussement naïve avant de passer sa langue sur le pavillon de son oreille.

« Je le veux, » répéta Harry avec plus de force, frissonnant comme jamais.

« Tu veux ça ? » demanda Snape en poussant son sexe encore couvert sur les fesses de Harry.

« Oui… » gémit celui-ci.

« Courageux Gryffondor, » railla Snape.

Il murmura un sort et aussitôt, ils furent nus dans les courants d'airs froids des cachots, leurs vêtements enchevêtrés à leurs pieds.

Harry frissonna et fut vite entouré par des bras forts. Le corps derrière lui se mit à se mouvoir langoureusement, faisant passer son sexe entre ses fesses.

« Je vais te réchauffer moi, » grogna l'homme de sa voix moqueuse quoique légèrement altérée par le désir.

Avec ça, il repoussa Harry vers le fond de l'alcôve, le pencha sur un banc en pierre et sans préparation, avec un simple sort de lubrification, le pénétra rapidement.

Harry voulut hurler mais préféra mordre sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il n'était plus vierge depuis un moment et aimait les rapports plutôt brusques, même si celui-là l'était un peu trop. Il fut surpris lorsque Snape attendit un peu pour qu'il s'habitue, avant de commencer à s'enfoncer en lui à un rythme effréné.

Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, Harry en avait bien conscience. L'alcool, le sexe rugueux, Snape… tout était réuni pour lui faire voir des étoiles en quelques secondes.

Ils ne parlèrent pas alors qu'ils poussaient en rythme, se contentant de gémir et grogner jusqu'à ce que les étoiles commence à danser devant les yeux d'Harry. Ce fut à cet instant que Snape parla d'une voix rauque et essoufflé, continuant sa besogne.

« Tu vois Potter, rien de mieux qu'un Serpentard. Ce n'est pas la petite queue flasque de Black qui te ferait ressentir ça. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de comprendre réellement le sens de ces mots, Snape reprit :

« J'ai toujours rêvé de te baiser, James Potter. »

Sur ces paroles, il se tendit, déversant sa semence dans le corps d'Harry qui, toute excitation perdue, haletait de souffrance.

Alors que l'homme allait empoigner le sexe d'Harry pour le finir, celui-ci le repoussa violemment et s'éloigna de son chemin, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

« Pot… » haleta le Maître des Potions, le visage légèrement rouge et les cheveux en bataille.

L'instant fut comme suspendu alors qu'Harry réalisait qu'il venait de passer du plus beau moment de sa vie à son pire cauchemar. Snape avait voulu de lui pour quelques minutes, avait ravi son corps, bien que ce ne soit pas de la meilleure façon, et il avait aimé. Tout cela avant de se rendre compte que celui que désirait réellement l'homme était en réalité James Potter, son père, mort depuis plus de quinze ans.

Snape devait réaliser son erreur car, malgré le visage embué par l'alcool, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Harry, soudainement dégrisé et plus honteux que jamais, bondit sur la pile de vêtements pour tirer une baguette, n'importe laquelle. Il regarda les yeux de Snape avant de lancer un sort qu'il avait appris pour son admission au concours des Aurors.

« _Obliviate !_ » murmura-t-il.

Il eut un sanglot en voyant le corps tomber sur le sol, et ne pensa même pas à admirer la silhouette qu'il avait tant convoité alors qu'elle était là, offerte devant lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, noyer sa honte et son chagrin, oublier cet instant où il avait cru…

Avec un nouveau sort murmuré, Harry remit leur vêtements et s'approcha du corps inconscient de son professeur. Il s'abaissa et, presque amoureusement, posa la baguette noire dans sa main droite, savourant le contact chaud une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas longtemps avant que l'homme ne se réveille et avant ça, il voulait faire une chose dont il avait rêvé. Après tout, Snape ne le saurait jamais…

Avec délicatesse, il se pencha et posa chastement ses lèvres humides de salive et de larmes sur celles fines et sèches de son professeur, scellant ainsi la fin d'une histoire trop longtemps rêvée.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Harry ne parla à personne. Pas même à Théo qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas été en colère, n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qui c'était passé. Il se contentait de se dire que cela avait été un rêve, vite transformé en cauchemar. Mais il ne voulait pas parler pour partager la tristesse, la nostalgie ou la joie des autres étudiants. Le lendemain, il entrerait au Ministère pour sa formation d'Auror, et il se mettait en condition pour réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. À aucun moment il n'avait pensé que quitter Poudlard serait si simple et pourtant, lorsque les portes se fermèrent, il n'avait jamais été aussi serein, laissant derrière lui ces années d'adolescence qui avait été bien trop pénibles d'après lui.

Il voulait réussir sa vie d'adulte, son travail, et peut-être un jour trouver l'amour. Mais pas maintenant…

Dans le train, Harry se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, écoutant ses amis jouer, raconter des souvenirs et manger des sucreries avec entrain. Lui ne pensait qu'à sa formation, son avenir, sa vie future. Hier soir, une fracture s'était faite dans sa vie. Il entrait dans le monde des adultes et rassemblait tout son courage pour commencer cette nouvelle vie de la meilleure des façons.

Quelques heures après le départ du train, Théodore Nott ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

« Tu veux quoi Nott ? Si tu cherches les Mangemorts, c'est de l'autre côté du wagon, » dit méchamment Ron.

« Sérieusement Weasley, je ne comprendrais jamais comment la magie a pu créer un homme avec aussi peu d'intelligence que de richesse… » répondit négligemment Théo en avançant dans le compartiment pour s'asseoir en face d'Harry et créer une bulle de silence autour d'eux pour ne plus entendre les menaces du rouquin retenu par ses amis.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Théo à Harry sans détour.

« Rien, » mentit le Gryffondor.

« Je te connais et je sais que si tu te fermes comme ça c'est que ça a un rapport avec _lui_. »

Harry se tendit. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. N'avait même pas pensé à tout ça, mais face à Théo… il était totalement désarmé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation et Harry sentit ses défenses se fissurer.

« C'est vrai, mais- »

« Tu le lui as dit ? » demanda Théo avec un mélange d'impatience et de respect.

« Non… » marmonna Harry. « Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps… »

« Alors dis-moi ! » dit Théo en s'avançant pour prendre ses mains tremblantes.

« Je l'ai croisé hier soir et il puait l'alcool… j'étais moi-même dans un état un peu flou… Il m'a dit qu'il savait ce que je voulais, qu'il m'avait vu dans la salle sur demande alors que j'en réclamait encore… »

Théo haleta et serra les mains d'Harry un peu plus fort. Celui-ci continua :

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait enfin baiser un Gryffondor. Il m'a demandé de le supplier pour ça et moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'en avoir plus. Il était contre moi, serré et je n'entendais pas ses mots horribles… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui… Je lui ai demandé de me prendre et il l'a fait… là. Au milieu des cachots glaciaux. Quand il est venu, il a dit qu'il avait toujours rêvé de baiser James Potter… »

Les mains de Théo se crispèrent sur les siennes et il respira profondément pour finir son histoire sans être affaibli par l'émotion.

« C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai repris pied, et que j'ai réalisé que depuis le début, il pensait que j'étais James Potter. Quand il a commencé à y voir plus clair lui même, je lui ai lancé un obliviate… »

« Tu… Tu as fait quoi ? » demanda Théo, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Je lui ai lancé un sort et je suis partit. »

« Tu es fou ?! Un obliviate mal fait peut avoir des conséquences très diverses. Il pourrait avoir perdu trop de mémoire ou même la retrouver dans quelques temps ! »

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse Théo ?! » demanda Harry avec hargne en arrachant ses mains de la poigne de son ex petit ami. « Il m'a baisé violemment, ivre, alors qu'il pensait à mon père ! Dis-le-moi Théo ! Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, le Serpentard souffla longuement et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je sais pas Harry… Je sais pas… »

Dans le compartiment, tout le monde était silencieux en regardant le couple. Ils essayaient tous de comprendre l'interaction entre les deux anciens amants, essayant de lire sur leurs lèvres, de décrypter sur leur visage. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient étaient la douleur chez Harry et la compassion chez le Serpentard. Si bien que même Ronald avait arrêté de se débattre pour agresser le jeune homme.

« Veux-tu venir chez moi Harry ? » demanda Théo après une longue étreinte.

« Non merci… Je commence tôt demain pour ma formation au Ministère. Je vais juste m'écrouler chez moi et dormir jusqu'à ce que mon réveil me menace de doloris si je ne me lève pas. »

« As-tu trouvé un logement ? » le questionna Théo.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher avec les ASPIC, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je vais rester au Square quelques temps. »

« Ce n'est pas sain pour toi Harry… » le reprimenda le Serpentard. « Tu ne devrais pas vivre dans les vieux souvenirs de cette façon… dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de ton parrain n'est pas idéal. »

« Je sais… » répondit simplement Harry. « D'ici quelques mois j'aurais une certaine routine au travail et je pourrais me concentrer sur mon lieu de vie. Je le ferai je te le jure. »

« N'hésite pas à venir chez moi si besoin. Tu sais que j'ai largement la place pour t'accueillir, » dit Théo en embrassant sa tempe avant de s'éloigner.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry avec un sourire en se souvenant de la belle maison de ville que Théo avait achetée en vendant le manoir de son père, emprisonné à vie depuis la bataille du Ministère.

Il était seul décisionnaire car sa mère était décédée lorsqu'il était tout petit.

Avec un dernier baiser, sur la joue cette fois, Théo cassa sa bulle de silence et sortit du compartiment sans un regard pour les autres.

« Ça va vieux ? » demanda Ron après quelques secondes de silence gêné.

« Mieux, » répondit Harry en retournant son regard vers le paysage.

C'était le premier mot qu'il leur adressait depuis la veille et chacun savait qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à plus. Ils reprirent donc leur conversation tout en gardant un œil discret sur lui.

Harry sourit en pensant qu'il avait tout de même des amis formidables.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous plaît. Snape n'est pas gentil, et je ne peux pas dire que ça va s'améliorer mais... Je n'aime pas le personnage de Snape niais. Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes dans sa vie et il n'est pas devenu un homme facile. Malgré tout, **souvenez-vous qu'il est mon personnage préféré** et que je n'aime pas le malmener. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous rassurer sans vous spoiler. Juste, croyez-moi ;)_

 _A samedi prochain._

 _Epsi._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Sans plus attendre (car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi), le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à Pauu-aya pour la relecture et JustePaulInHere qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Merci pour les favs, les follows, les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les premiers jours d'Harry chez les Aurors se passèrent merveilleusement bien.

Il commençait le matin à sept heures par des cours avec un professeur et les apprentis en formation. À treize heures il s'arrêtait pour déjeuner, ce qu'il faisait généralement avec des collègues, et ils reprenaient ensuite à quatorze heures directement avec les Aurors sur le terrain jusqu'à seize ou dix-sept heures, suivant les affaires en cours.

Harry était véritablement passionné.

Avant d'entrer dans le monde du travail, il s'était sérieusement posé la question de savoir s'il voulait être Auror pour lui ou pour les autres. Son père aurait sûrement été fier, tout comme Sirius. C'était aussi ce que la population sorcière attendait de lui. Il était le Sauveur et tout le monde pensait que c'était son devoir d'arrêter les méchants. Alors, il avait réfléchi aux choix qui s'offraient à lui et avait passé en revue tous les corps de métiers possibles. Après des jours de recherche, il en avait conclu qu'il était fait pour être Auror et la formation qu'il suivait avait été une confirmation bienvenue.

Très souvent après sa journée, il restait au bureau pour observer. Il voulait vraiment faire partie plus tard des équipes du soir qui étaient pour lui, les équipes les plus intéressantes.

En journée, les Aurors étaient très souvent appelés pour des ennuis domestiques, des vols à la tire, des petites bagarres sans grandes conséquences. La nuit en revanche, outre les querelles d'alcooliques, il y avait les vols de bijouterie, les deals de potions ou poudres euphorisantes, la magie noire, les crimes organisés… L'allée des embrumes regorgeait de tous les vis et la nuit, ils étaient très souvent démultipliés.

Harry voulait travailler dans cet univers. Il voulait risquer sa vie, combattre le crime et pas rassurer les personnes âgées dont le fléreur avait disparu.

Alors, il se faisait tout petit dans un coin du bureau des Aurors et observait ce qu'il s'y passait. Beaucoup avaient repéré son manège, mais personne ne s'en plaignait vraiment. Il était discret et restait à sa place, chacune des équipes savait que son but était d'intégrer l'élite des Aurors en patrouille de nuit.

Le seul qui s'inquiétait un peu de cette situation était le chef des Aurors : Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry ne passait que quelques heures chez lui et restait le plus clair de son temps au Ministère. Même lui, qui était chef et gérait énormément de choses, passait moins de temps ici qu'Harry.

Pour autant, il comprenait que les premiers mois, dans la fougue de la jeunesse, Harry s'investisse corps et âme dans son projet. Il ne lui disait donc rien d'autre que de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il s'endormait sur le canapé du bureau des Aurors.

Effectivement, Harry savait qu'il dépassait les bornes en agissant de cette façon, mais il avait plusieurs raisons de le faire. Tout d'abord, il voulait vraiment se faire une place dans ce milieu et s'en donnait les moyens. Ensuite, c'était une façon pour lui d'éviter ses amis qui se posaient, et lui posaient par la même occasion, tout un tas de questions sur son mal être depuis la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Chacun avait une théorie sur son état, que ce soit pour Hermione qui pensait que l'école lui manquait, Ron qui était persuadé que Théo lui avait fait du mal, ou Molly qui aurait pu jurer que c'était le fait d'habiter dans la vieille maison de Sirius qui le rendait si morose.

Il ne voulait pas non plus parler à Théo, qui savait la vérité et cherchait tout le temps à savoir comment il allait au fond de lui. C'était touchant de voir un Serpentard aussi attentionné, mais Harry ne voulait pas avoir à ressasser tout ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Il s'était braqué sur son objectif et ne voyait rien d'autre.

« Harry ? » entendit-il.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir où il était, ce qu'il faisait et à qui appartenait cette voix.

Rien.

« Harry ? »

Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Il se souvenait qu'il était en cours de pratique du matin et… le trou noir… Actuellement, il était dans un lit et scrutait le plafond blanc vieilli.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna lentement la tête pour en regarder le propriétaire.

A côté de lui, Remus lui faisait un sourire tendre comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe de son inquiétude et tenait dans son autre main un livre épais qu'il avait dû lire en attendant le réveil de son presque filleul.

« Hey… » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Hey louveteau… » répondit Remus en passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Harry en essayant de se redresser pour être aussitôt repoussé dans le lit par le loup-garou.

« Tu t'es effondré sans raison apparente en plein cours. Ils m'ont appelé car j'étais la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence sur ton formulaire pour ta formation d'Auror. J'en suis d'ailleurs surpris… On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé ces dernier temps… »

« Malgré tout, » murmura Harry. « Je sais que je peux compter sur moi… Tu es le seul adulte en qui j'ai une pleine confiance. Enfin… J'ai confiance en Arthur et Molly, mais ils ont déjà bien assez à faire avec leurs nombreux enfants… »

« J'en suis flatté, Harry, » dit Remus avec émotion.

« Les médecins ont dit quoi ? »

« Les médicomages Harry. Ici ce sont des médicomages, » rectifia Remus avec un sourire amusé.

Il reprit néanmoins son sérieux lorsqu'il dû répondre à la question.

« Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose… » dit-il gravement. « Ils ne m'ont rien dit car tu es majeur, je ne suis pas ton tuteur, mais ils vont t'expliquer ça plus en détails je pense. »

« Bien… » déclara Harry, cachant son angoisse.

« Si tu veux que je parte, je comprendrais. Je peux aussi rester si tu en as besoin. Le choix t'appartient et je ne m'en offenserai pas. »

« Tu n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je faisais école aux louveteaux de la meute mais- » commença Remus.

« Je suis désolé ! » le coupa précipitamment Harry. « Je n'y avais pas pensé quand je t'ai inscrit ! »

« Mais, » répéta Remus un peu plus fort pour que son filleul l'écoute. « Il y a beaucoup de remplaçants disponibles au sein de la meute. Nos rôles ne sont pas fixés et les louveteaux doivent être contents d'avoir un cours avec le chef de clan aujourd'hui. Ça change. En tous cas, tous les les loups savent que j'ai un louveteau en dehors de la meute et tous savent à quel point il est important pour moi. Ce qui l'est pour moi, l'est pour eux. Je serai là autant de temps qu'il le faudra. »

« Merci Remus… » murmura le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Ils purent discuter de tout et de rien avec légèreté, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un médicomage qui resta sur le seuil, porte ouverte.

Il avait environ trente ans et était vêtu d'une robe sorcière, avec des petites lunettes rectangulaires et une moustache hors du temps. Ses cheveux bruns était soigneusement coupés assez court et il avait une belle rangée de dents bien alignées.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je suis Monsieur Campbell, le médicomage qui vous a été assigné. J'ai des choses à vous annoncer mais je dois d'abord savoir si Monsieur… »

Il feuilleta un instant son calepin avant de reprendre :

« Monsieur Lupin est autorisé à rester pour cet entretien ? »

« Oui, » déclara solennellement Harry, s'imaginant déjà atteint d'une grave tumeur cancéreuse, ou qu'un morceau de Voldemort soit resté en lui et le possédait de plus en plus.

Monsieur Campbell avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Nous avons pratiqué des examens, même plusieurs fois pour être sûrs de notre diagnostic, mais ceux-ci ont démontré que la raison de votre malaise, et de la fatigue qui vous accable certainement depuis quelques semaines, est que vous êtes enceint. Félicitations Monsieur Potter, vous allez être papa, » déclara le médicomage avec un sourire doux.

« Pa… quoi ? » haleta Harry qui sentit les mains de Remus serrer les siennes sur son torse.

« Vous saviez que dans le monde magique, les mâles pouvaient enfanter pas vrai ? »

« Ou… oui… Je sais que c'est rare mais possible… »

« C'est exacte. Ici à Sainte Mangouste, nous suivons environ un cas tous les dix ans. Je ne sais pas si vous avez un amant régulier et cela ne me regarde pas, mais sachez que le rapport ayant engendré la fécondation date de trois mois, quasiment jour pour jour. »

« Merlin… » souffla Harry en cachant son visage dans ses mains alors que Remus lui frottait le torse d'une manière apaisante.

« Je vois que la nouvelle est un choc et je vais vous laisser la digérer. J'ai l'habitude avec les grossesses masculines. Elles ne sont jamais attendues. Cependant je dois vous dire encore quelques petites choses… Si vous souhaitez avorter c'est toujours possible dans un délai d'une semaine. L'adoption est aussi une possibilité, même si ces deux solutions sont mal vues dans le monde sorcier. »

« Puis-je rentrer chez moi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix chevrotante.

« Bien sûr. J'aimerais tout d'abord que vous buviez cette potion et ensuite tout sera en ordre. Je veux vous revoir la semaine prochaine et nous parlerons plus en détail. »

L'homme tira une potion violette de sa poche et la lui tendit.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Une simple potion de vitamines. Elle vous aidera à éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise. »

Harry hocha la tête et après un coup d'oeil à Remus qui acquiesça aussi, avala la potion d'une traite. Elle avait un goût d'orange et de menthe fraîche très agréable et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit une poussée d'énergie dans son organisme.

« Bien, en attendant notre rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine, je vous déconseille une trop grosse activité physique. J'aimerais que vous dormiez convenablement au moins huit heures par nuit et que vous mangiez de façon équilibrée quatre fois par jour. »

« Je peux partir ? » demanda abruptement Harry.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Monsieur Campbell avec un sourire compatissant.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit pour pouvoir se relever, des centaines de questions tournaient dans la tête d'Harry.

Il savait parfaitement qui était le père, il n'avait eu qu'une seule relation sexuelle depuis plus de six mois et c'était cette histoire foireuse avec Snape. Une relation où lui n'avait même pas eu d'orgasme… Snape était le père du bébé qu'il avait dans le ventre… C'était une catastrophe.

En attendant, il y avait plein d'autres choses qui lui posaient question. Garder cet enfant ? Comment allait-il faire pour son entraînement d'Auror ? Il n'aurait plus de possibilités de carrière ? Serait-il une... mère ? Kingsley allait le virer ? Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Le transplanage ou la cheminette n'était pas trop dangereux pour lui ?

Le médicomage dut lire dans son esprit car il répondit au moins à la dernière.

« Choisissez le moyen de transport avec lequel vous êtes le plus à l'aise. Aucun d'eux n'est contre indiqué. Si vous êtes accompagné il est préférable de choisir un transplanage d'escorte, » dit-il ensuite en regardant Remus.

Harry se releva, vacillant légèrement et tendit la main vers lui.

« Je vous remercie Doc… Médi… qui que vous soyez… » dit-il finalement dans un soupir.

« Appelez-moi James, » répondit l'homme avec une poignée de mains ferme.

« Oh… » dit seulement Harry un peu dérouté.

« Merci James, » dit Remus avec son éternel sourire doux en serrant la main du médicomage. « À qui pouvons-nous nous adresser pour le rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine ? »

« Ne vous en inquiétez pas maintenant. Je serai disponible du jour au lendemain pour un cas comme celui-là. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer un hibou avec l'horaire qui vous conviendra. »

« Merci. »

« Ses vêtements sont dans le placard. Bonne fin de journée, » déclara l'homme avant de repartir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Harry partit directement vers le placard et dans une sorte de frénésie commença à retirer sa robe de Sainte Mangouste, laissant son caleçon, pour pouvoir remettre ses vêtements d'Auror.

« Harry ? » fit la voix de Remus derrière lui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et essaya d'enfiler son pantalon, risquant de tomber au sol à cause de ses gestes trop brusques.

« Harry ! » répéta fermement Remus en l'agripant par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui.

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux tristes et l'air perdu de son filleul, il ne résista pas et le plaqua contre lui pour une etreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et respira profondément l'odeur de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule s'il en avait besoin. Il avait évidemment senti que cette grossesse n'était pas désirée et qu'Harry était bouleversé, il voulait l'accompagner dans cette étape de sa vie et l'aider au mieux.

Harry, de son côté commençait à comprendre l'étendue du problème qu'il rencontrait et il était terrifié. Pourrait-il avorter sans se sentir coupable ? Pourrait-il l'annoncer à Snape ? Pourrait-il même le regarder maintenant ?

« Viens Harry, » dit doucement Remus en le conduisant vers la porte.

Le jeune Auror n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était maintenant habillé. Le loup-garou avait dû avoir recours à un sort.

Ils passèrent dans les couloirs déserts de Sainte Mangouste jusqu'à la salle de transplanage.

« Où veux-tu aller Harry ? » demanda doucement Remus et se tournant vers lui.

« Maison… » répondit succinctement le jeune homme.

« Où habites-tu maintenant ? »

« Square… »

Remus fronça les sourcils et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour le voyage le plus doux possible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Square Grimmaurd, le front du loup-garou se fronça plus encore. Il s'attendait à ce que la maison ait été rénovée si Harry y habitait maintenant. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi sombre, bancale et malveillante. Il espérait au moins qu'Harry avait fait arranger l'intérieur…

Au moment où il franchit la porte d'entrée, il se rendit compte que non. Rien n'avait changé. La tapisserie était encore déchirée, le couloir était toujours aussi sombre et même les têtes d'elfes empaillés trônaient encore joyeusement dans les escaliers.

« Harry tu… tu vis ici ? » demanda Remus d'une voix rauque.

« Là… » dit simplement Harry en désignant le petit salon, avant de s'y diriger.

Remus le suivit et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit.

La pièce n'était pas poussiéreuse comme les autres, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi délabrée. La cheminée chauffait joyeusement en face d'un canapé sur lequel traînaient plusieurs plaids. Sur la table basse en bois noir, il y avait les restes d'un repas chinois et la poubelle contre le mur débordait d'emballage en carton de différents fast-foods.

Sur un mur, les bibelots anciens, et remuant pour certains, avaient été repoussés sur le bord droit de l'étagère pour laisser la place à une quantité non négligeable de livre sur la magie défensive. Au milieu de la pièce, trônait fièrement une malle de Poudlard ouverte et débordant de vêtements sales, principalement des robes d'Auror.

« Tu… Ne vis que dans cette pièce ? » demanda Remus.

« Je suis plus souvent au bureau qu'ici de toute manière, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu vives de cette façon… Dans toutes les lettres où je t'ai demandé si tu étais bien installé, tu m'affirmais que oui… C'était faux ! »

« Je suis parfaitement bien ici, » se renfrogna Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Ce n'est pas un mode de vie saine Harry ! Surtout maintenant… »

« Ouais… Surtout maintenant… » souffla le jeune homme, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

Remus garda le silence et vint s'installer à côté de lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse pour l'assurer de son soutien et lui insuffler du réconfort. Il ne savait rien de l'histoire d'Harry et ignorait même qu'il était gay, mais savait qu'il devait rester pour lui assurer qu'il serait là quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il parla enfin.

« Veux-tu me raconter ? »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« D'accord… » souffla Remus. « Alors, je vais me contenter d'être là pour toi et de t'apporter le maximum de confort… » dit-il en pressant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Se blottissant dans l'étreinte de son parrain de substitution, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il le fit, Remus se dégagea doucement et l'allongea sur le canapé, ajustant le plaid sur lui pour qu'il soit bien serré.

Il se releva et regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à un terrier, un cocon. C'était très certainement ce qu'Harry avait voulu faire d'ailleurs, un coin douillet et accueillant au milieu de cette terre hostile et terrifiante qu'était cette maison.

Avec le moins de bruit possible, Remus se déplaça et observa les différents artéfacts de magie noire. Les laisser dans cette pièce avec Harry et un enfant à naître n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. D'un mouvement de baguette, il en bannit deux qu'il savait inoffensifs et lança quelques sorts de détection sur un autre. Un long travail l'attendait…

Effectivement, il passa des heures à se débarrasser de chaque bibelot du salon, il avait ensuite arraché la tapisserie pour repeindre les murs. Il eut du mal à choisir la couleur, voulant que la pièce soit plus accueillante et paraisse plus propre sans pour autant qu'Harry et peut-être un jour son futur compagnon, s'y sente mal. Au début, il voulut mettre un rouge Gryffondor mais pensa que peut-être, le petit ami de son filleul serait d'une autre maison et se sentirait mal dans un tel environnement. Alors, il avait choisi des couleurs plus neutres, beige et vert d'eau.

Au moment où Harry commença à bouger sur son canapé, Remus avait presque fini. Les murs étaient propres et clairs, les étagères étaient vidé de leurs contenus illicites, les restes de nourritures étaient banni et le contenu de la malle avait été rangé dans les meubles maintenant déchargés de leur contenu.

Remus aurait voulu faire plus, comme préparer un bon repas et chercher des meubles en bois clair, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul, donc il s'était résigné à ne faire que ça. Mais ce n'était que partie remise…

« Remus ? » Appela Harry d'un voix légèrement pâteuse, se redressant.

« Oui Harry ? »

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar c'est ça ? »

« Non… »

« Qu'as-tu fait à cette pièce ? »

« Je l'ai rendue plus accueillante. J'ai un peu rangé, organisé, trié, rafraîchi… Une chance que je n'ai jamais eu les moyens de me payer un beau logement. J'ai donc appris plein de choses pour compenser… Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai aussi pris la liberté d'enlever toutes les choses illégales que tu possédais dans cette pièce. Tu sais… Tous les objets interdits par _le Ministère_ , l'endroit où tu travailles… » dit Remus avec insistance, un léger amusement sur le visage.

« Oh… » se contenta de dire Harry. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose… »

« Que veux-tu manger ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim… »

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris Harry, » dit Remus avec fermeté. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais manger. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais manger. »

« Oh… » répéta Harry légèrement hébété.

« Tu n'avais pas un elfe ici ? »

« Kreattur ? Si. Je l'ai envoyé aider à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais plus entendre ses insultes murmurées à tous moments. Pareil pour le portrait de Madame Black. Je l'ai désintègré. »

« Je présume que tu as bien fait. Et cet elfe libre qui te suivait partout et t'adulait, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? » demanda Remus l'air rusé.

« Dobby ? »

Un petit bruit distinct à côté du canapé fit sursauter Harry. Il se tourna précipitamment et regarda le petit être gris qui le regardait avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Le jeune et grand sorcier Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? »

« Oh, non ! » s'empressa de dire Harry. « Je disais jus- »

« Bonjour Dobby, » le coupa Remus en s'adressant à l'elfe. « Je suis Remus Lupin, l'ancien professeur d'Harry. Je suis en quelque sorte son parrain maintenant. J'ai fait appel à toi car je viens de me rendre compte que ce jeune homme ne sait pas prendre soin de lui… »

« Hé ! » couina Harry.

« Il a des cernes immenses et maigrit à vue d'œil, » continua Remus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Pourrais-tu m'aider à prendre soin de lui ? Comme par exemple en lui préparant et livrant quatre repas sains et équilibrés par jour ? »

« Mais je- » essaya Harry.

« Bien sûr Monsieur Lupin ! » piailla le petit elfe surexcité. « Dobby a toujours rêvé d'être utile pour Monsieur Harry Potter ! »

« Dobby, » dit sérieusement Harry, légèrement rouge de colère. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Dobby va le faire, » répondit l'elfe avec joie.

« Je t'ordonne de ne pas le faire ! »

« Dobby n'a pas de Maître Monsieur Harry Potter, » dit effrontément l'elfe avec une révérence. « Dobby n'obéit qu'à ce qu'il pense être juste, comme Monsieur Harry Potter l'a appris à Dobby. »

Harry souffla, vaincu.

.oOo.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis son petit voyage à Sainte Mangouste et Harry restait essentiellement prostré sur son canapé. Il ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire et Remus l'acceptait.

Celui-ci s'occupait du ménage, en priorité. Il avait nettoyé la salle de bain proche du salon pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser l'un et l'autre. Il avait aussi fait un grand ménage dans la cuisine pour que Dobby puisse leur préparer à manger, et il s'occupait des courses. Il faisait parfois la lecture à son filleul qui restait les yeux fixés sur le feu pendant des heures.

Harry réfléchissait à sa vie, son futur, sa carrière… son bébé…

Légalement, il avait encore le droit d'avorter, mais dans son esprit, le foetus était devenu un bébé, et il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il allait l'abandonner. Et puis… C'était une partie de l'homme dont il était amoureux… Depuis la fin de Poudlard, il avait décidé de ne plus penser à lui, mais pour être honnête, il n'avait toujours pas réussi. Cela serait encore plus compliqué s'il voyait chaque jour un enfant qui lui ressemblait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il avait pris rendez-vous avec le médicomage James Campbell pour seize heures. Remus était parti faire les courses et il se sentait soudain le besoin de parler. Depuis une semaine il se demandait s'il devait parler à Snape. C'était son enfant… Même s'il n'avait normalement plus de souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait le droit de savoir…

Ce fut sur un coup de tête qu'Harry se leva. Il devait parler à son ancien professeur de potion avant le rendez-vous. Il se ferait probablement insulter pour le sortilège d'oubli, mais c'était trop important pour le cacher….

Il se changea rapidement, essayant de ne pas penser pour ne surtout pas changer d'avis et sortit de la maison qui lui servait de cocon depuis presque une semaine. L'air était chaud et il étouffait légèrement dans ses robes d'Auror, mais il n'avait que ça à mettre. Il aurait pu refaire sa garde-robe maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus chez les Dursley mais à quoi bon… il ne sortait que pour travailler.

Dès qu'il fut dans un endroit sûr, il transplana aussitôt devant Poudlard. Il n'avait pas prévenu de sa visite, pourtant les sangliers ailés à la grille lui ouvrirent la porte, comme si le château lui-même savait qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Harry mit vingt minutes à aller jusqu'à sa destination. Vingt minutes de stress, d'angoisse, de phrases murmurées dans le silence pour répéter, pour garder son courage.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte sombre, il n'eut pas à frapper car elle était légèrement entrebâillée. De l'intérieur de la pièce parvenaient des bruits furieux. Harry s'avança et passa sa tête dans l'espace restreint pour observer.

Dans la salle, se tenait une classe qui devait être celle des deuxièmes ou troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ils avaient tous les yeux baissés, semblant attendre une sentence divine. Au centre, un enfant aux cheveux bruns, minuscule par rapport à l'homme qui lui faisait face, sanglotait doucement.

Snape était cet homme, toujours aussi grand, imposant, puissant, ténébreux, haineux…

« Vous rendez-vous compte de la stupidité de votre geste ?! » disait-il à l'enfant, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Qu'avez-vous dans le crâne pour être aussi inconscient ?! Votre pathétique idiotie vous conduira en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard chaque soir pendant deux mois, plus cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les griffes de griffon. »

Harry, dans une hallucination provoquée par ses émotions, se voyait lui, à onze ans, petit corps grelottant devant l'imposante ombre noire, se faisant humilier et insulter jusqu'à ce que des larmes de détresse et de colère brouille sa vue déjà malmenée.

Snape n'avait-il jamais eu un mot gentil pour un étudiant ? Snape n'avait-il jamais aimé les enfants ?

Avec un sursaut, Harry réalisa que cela pourrait être leur fils, ou leur fille devant Snape. Ce petit corps tremblant pouvait parfaitement être leur enfant, et Snape le traiterait tout de même de cette façon.

Son mouvement brusque fit réagir le professeur qui se retourna enfin vers lui.

« Potter, » grogna-t-il. « Puis-je savoir ce que fait un autre incompétent comme vous dans ma salle de classe ? Et enlevez ces robes ridicules, on dirait un enfant qui joue avec les vêtements de travail de son père. »

Harry prit l'insulte en pleine face.

Cet homme était cruel.

Cet homme le détestait.

Cet homme n'aimait pas les enfants.

Cet homme haïrait _leur_ enfant.

Aussitôt qu'il le réalisa, Harry se retourna et courut dans les couloirs, ignorant les cris agressifs derrière lui. Il voulait partir d'ici, partir de Poudlard, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il devait absolument parler à quelqu'un et Remus n'était pas là, alors dès qu'il fut hors des limites de l'école, Harry transplana directement devant la maison de Théo. Il tambourina à la porte, toujours dans une sorte de frénésie et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant un Théo anxieux, Harry s'effondra dans ses bras.

Le Serpentard enlaça le Gryffondor, refermant maladroitement la porte derrière lui.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mes hiboux… »

« Tu ne devineras jamais… » souffla Harry, serrant ses bras plus fort autour du cou de son ami.

« Les devinettes ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Viens dans le salon et raconte moi… »

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A samedi prochain pour la suite._

 _Epsi._


	3. Chapter 3

Avec quelques minutes de retard (j'étais persuadé qu'on était jeudi... Pourquoi ? Mistère...) voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour tous vos retours. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews cette semaine, même si je réponds toujours aux questions ou aux commentaires qui attendent un signe de vie de ma part.

Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise, même si je comprends les sceptiques. Le fait que ce soit un Snarry, M-preg qui plus est, augmente les risques de ne pas plaire. C'est le jeux ! Et je comprends tout à fait ceux qui abandonneront la lecture, ne vous excusez pas ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry sortit de l'âtre du Square Grimmaurd et fut aussitôt enlacé par les bras de son parrain de substitution.

« Par Godric ! J'ai eu peur ! Où étais-tu Harry ?! »

« Pardon… » marmonna Harry dans les robes de l'homme. « J'avais besoin de parler et tu n'étais pas là. »

« C'est bien. Je suis content que tu aies enfin accepté d'en discuter avec quelqu'un, même si ce n'était pas moi. Es-tu prêt ? As-tu pris ta décision ? »

Harry repensa alors à sa discussion avec Théo :

 _« Quoiqu'il se passera, je serai là pour toi. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas en parler à Snape mais tu as besoin de soutien et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je serai ce que tu voudras que je sois… »_

« Oui, » dit fermement Harry en s'extirpant de l'étreinte pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. « Je sais quoi faire. »

« Bien. C'est l'heure du rendez-vous, veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? »

« S'il te plaît… » murmura Harry, un peu gêné.

« Allons-y, » répondit simplement Remus avec douceur, poussant légèrement le jeune homme vers la cheminée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Monsieur Campbell, Remus et Harry s'installèrent sur les sièges moelleux faisant face au médicomage.

« Alors Monsieur Potter, » commença celui-ci. « Nous nous sommes quittés la dernière fois sur une décision importante à prendre. Avez-vous déj- »

« Je le garde ! » le coupa hâtivement Harry. « Pardon… »

Le médicomage sourit doucement en regardant son patient.

« Ne vous excusez pas, » dit-il. « Je suis heureux de voir que cette décision vous tient à cœur. Donc, je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander si vous voulez continuer ce suivi avec moi ou si vous souhaitez trouver un autre médicomage peut-être plus spécialisé. »

Harry réfléchit à la question, fixant intensément ses genoux.

« Je pense que vous me convenez plutôt bien… Êtes-vous compétent ? » demanda-t-il plutôt naïvement en fronçant les sourcils.

Le médicomage rit doucement.

« On ne peut vous enlever le mérite d'aller droit au but, » dit-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je dois avouer que je n'ai que rarement suivi de grossesse masculine. Sachez que je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est plus de connaissances, à suivre votre grossesse et qu'à tout moment vous pouvez vous tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis tout à fait de taille à vous suivre mais si vous devenez un patient à risque, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à me tourner vers des médicomages plus spécialisés que je côtoie régulièrement, pour leur parler de votre cas.. »

« Eh bien… » dit Harry en se frottant la nuque. « Je suppose que je vais continuer avec vous alors. D'accord Rem' ? » questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers son parrain qui restait en retrait.

« C'est ta décision Harry, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, j'ai toute confiance en Monsieur Campbell. »

Harry sourit et se tourna vers le médicomage.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, vous allez vous installer sur le lit derrière vous et je vais faire des examens complémentaires. »

« Des examens complémentaires ? »

« Oui, lors de votre dernier passage ici, nous avons seulement vérifié les causes de vos malaise et nous avons vu que vous étiez enceint, mais nous n'avons rien fait de plus car vous ne nous en avez pas donné la permission. De plus, nous ne voulions pas influencer votre jugement. »

« Donc ? Qu'allez-vous regarder maintenant ? » demanda Harry en se déplaçant lentement vers le lit.

« Je vais lancer des sorts pour savoir si le foetus n'est pas en souffrance, s'il se développe correctement et même combien il y en a… » expliqua le médicomage en dirigeant son patient.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta net dans sa progression et regarda l'homme, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il peut y en avoir plusieurs là-dedans ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Monsieur Campbell. « Les grossesses masculines sont comme les grossesses féminines, les naissances multiples sont plus rares mais possibles. »

« Par Merlin… » souffla Harry avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il s'installa sur le lit et regarda son médicomage préparer sa baguette et quelques fioles.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, l'homme commença l'examen sous l'oeil attentif de Remus qui s'était rapproché. Les minutes suivantes, le silence ne fut brisé que par les murmures calmes du médicomage. Harry s'était presque endormi lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole :

« Voilà qui est inattendu, » dit-il, les sourcils froncés mais un sourire discret sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en se redressant vivement.

« Vous-allez avoir des jumeaux, félicitations. »

« Des jumeaux ? » murmura le jeune homme imaginant déjà deux enfants identiques se courir après dans tous les recoins du Square Grimmaurd dans une version miniature et effrayante de Fred et Georges.

« C'est exact. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est rare, mais ça arrive. C'est généralement révélateur de la puissance des sorciers qui les ont enfantés. »

« Et comment vont-ils ? » demanda Remus, voyant que son filleul avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

« En parfaite santé. La croissance est bonne, tout comme le rythme cardiaque. Monsieur Potter aussi va très bien, malgré un manque de vitamine. Rien qui ne puisse être arrangé avec des potions. »

« Et vous n'ê- » commença Remus.

« Et le sexe ? » le coupa Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Le sexe ? » demanda le médicomage décontenancé. « Et bien vous pouvez toujours avoir des relations sexuelles, cela n'endoma- »

« Non, » le coupa Harry, rouge de honte. « Vous connaissez le sexe des bébés ? »

« Ah, veuillez m'excuser, » rit Monsieur Campbell. « Non je ne peux pas connaître le sexe des bébés. C'est illégal. »

« Illégal ? » demanda le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

« Malheureusement, le sortilège qui informait les futurs parents du sexe de l'enfant qu'ils attendaient a été utilisé à mauvais escient. Notamment par les grandes familles, plus particulièrement les Sang-Pur, ayant du mal à concevoir et devant absolument avoir des fils, car seuls les hommes pouvaient hériter et mener les affaires. Donc, lorsqu'une femme était enceinte, le sort lui était immédiatement lancé et si l'enfant s'avérait être un fille, une potion d'avortement était donné à la mère pour tout de suite réessayer de donner un héritier mâle à la famille. »

« C'est horrible… » murmura Harry.

« C'était la norme de l'époque et pour des raisons professionnelles, je ne peux me permettre d'émettre un avis sur le sujet… En tous cas, après l'hécatombe de femmes de Sang-Pur, le Magenmagot a classé ce sort dans la catégorie magie noire et ainsi l'a interdit. Les médicomages ne sont donc plus en mesure de définir le sexe de l'enfant pendant la grossesse. »

« Oh… » souffla Harry. « Je comprends… »

Après quelques secondes de silence, le Gryffondor prit à nouveau la parole, posant inconsciemment la main sur son ventre :

« Donc ils vont bien ? »

« C'est exact ! » reprit vivement le médicomage. « Avalez cette potion de vitamines s'il-vous-plaît et vous pourrez aller vous rasseoir Monsieur Potter. »

Harry s'exécuta, s'installant au côté de Remus qui avait lui aussi repris sa place. Le médicomage reprit la parole :

« Donc physiquement nous pouvons voir que tout va très bien. Moralement je vois que vous êtes soutenu. J'aimerais juste parler avec vous des prochains mois, de la suite de cette grossesse. »

« Je vous écoute, » répondit courageusement Harry.

« Plus les fœtus vont grandir, plus ils vont pomper votre énergie. Pour se nourrir et former leur propre noyau magique, ils vont aussi se servir dans votre magie. Cela n'a rien de dangereux, mais pendant les six prochains mois, la puissance de vos sorts risque d'être perturbée. Il est recommandé pour une personne enceinte de ne pas être seule au quotidien, » déclara Monsieur Campbell en regardant Remus.

« J'ai un lit de camp dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez être certain que je ne le quitte pas des yeux, » répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire taquin.

« Très bien, » rit le médicomage. « Je vous recommande donc de ne pas trop utiliser la magie. N'oubliez pas qu'une bonne alimentation est la base de la bonne santé et c'est valable pour ceux qui grandissent en vous. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment mais après cet examen et toutes ces recommandations, il devait bien admettre que tout était réel. Il n'était pas dans un rêve qui allait prendre fin dans quelques minutes. Il n'allait pas se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qui avait volé son cœur, ni même dans les bras de Théo.

Non.

Il était enceint de deux enfants. Deux petits bébés qui étaient le fruit de quelques minutes volées avec un homme qui l'avait détesté au premier regard. Ces enfants ne naîtraient pas de l'amour entre deux personnes, mais d'un excès d'alcool et d'un moment de déroute. Seraient-ils malheureux pour ça ? Non… Harry ferait tout pour protéger ses enfants, qu'ils soient de Snape, de Théo, de Voldemort ! Ils restaient des petits êtres sans défense, venus au monde sans avoir leur mot à dire…

« -nsieur Potter ? » fit une voix, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Hmm ? »

« Vous m'écoutez ? » demanda le médicomage.

« Oui pardon… »

« Je pense que les révélations et acceptations sont dures aujourd'hui, » dit Remus en regardant la main de son filleul caresser son ventre plat. « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Monsieur Campbell. « Le peu de choses qui me reste à dire peut attendre le prochain examen, » continua-t-il en se levant.

Remus le fit également et tendit la main pour que son filleul puisse se lever. Harry pourtant, ne suivit pas le mouvement, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment vont-ils sortir ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Il entendit distinctement son parrain déglutir et tourna la tête vers lui, regardant avec interrogation son air inconfortable.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry qui commençait à pâlir légèrement.

« Louveteau… » commença Remus. « Ils vont sortir pas l'endroit où ils sont entrés… »

« Hein ? Non… »

Le médicomage prit alors la parole :

« En réalité, la magie a fait de vous un porteur. Elle a donc créé des sortes d'ovules, une poche et du liquide amniotique. Cette poche, là où les embryons se sont réfugiés, doit évidemment être reliée à quelque chose pour que les enfants puissent sortir. La magie a alors formé une sorte de dérivation après le côlon pour qu'au moment venu, le bébé puisse sortir par l'an- »

« Ca ira ! » le coupa précipitamment Harry, l'air légèrement malade. « Je… Je préférerais en parler plus tard... »

Remus, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, aida finalement son filleul à se relever.

« Quand devrons-nous revenir ? » demanda-t-il en passant la porte, ouverte par le médicomage.

« Nous dirons toutes les deux semaines pour le moment, » répondit celui-ci. « Tenez, voici une ordonnance pour des potions anti-nausée en cas de besoin, les potions pour les vitamines à prendre tous les deux jours et celles nutritionnelles, une par semaine. À bientôt, » dit-il en leur serrant la main avec un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau.

Remus conduisit son filleul jusqu'aux cheminées où ils s'engouffrèrent pour rentrer au Square Grimmaurd.

Une fois sur place, Harry s'effondra sur le canapé.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le loup-garou, s'asseyant à côté de lui, une main sur sa cuisse.

« Je vais être papa… » souffla le jeune homme.

« Ça paraît évident, » ricana Remus sans aucune trace de méchanceté.

« Je veux dire… Je savais que j'étais enceint, je savais ce que cela impliquait, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que j'allais avoir des enfants… à moi… »

« C'est pourtant le cas… Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci reprit d'un ton joyeux :

« Je me souviens du jour où tes parents nous ont annoncé que Lily était enceinte. Nous étions installé à Godric's Hollow pour le dîner et ton père sautait partout. Littéralement, je veux dire ! Il ressemblait à Padfoot, courant et sautant pour aller chercher la saucière, du pain, du vin… Ta mère était désespéré et lui a même mis un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry en gloussant.

« Je te jure ! Ça l'a calmé… pendant dix secondes tout au plus, » ricana Remus. « Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au dessert, Lily a sorti le champagne et a demandé à James de l'ouvrir… quelle erreur ! James était allé à un mariage entre un sorcier et une moldue quelques semaines plus tôt et il avait été fasciné par la façon dont les Moldus sabraient le champagne. Evidemment, il a voulu essayer… »

Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, retenant son rire pour entendre la suite.

« Il a pris sa baguette pour jeter un sort de découpe au bouchon… Mauvaise idée… Il y en avait partout ! Du champagne, du verre, du gâteau, et même du bois car le sort avait brisé le meuble derrière la bouteille. »

« Et après ? »

« James a pris un deuxième coup de poêle… et puis il a dû tout nettoyer, sans magie. Lily savait le tenir. Après cela, nous nous sommes rassis pour boire un café, vu que le gâteau et le champagne étaient foutus et c'est Lily qui nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. »

Après cette histoire, Remus en raconta une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme paisiblement. Le loup-garou quant à lui, réfléchissait. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de tous ses souvenirs sans colère, remord, regret et il décida que cela faisait du bien…

.oOo.

Harry avançait d'un pas assuré dans les grands couloirs du Ministère.

En réalité, il était terrifié.

Depuis trois mois il était si habitué à fouler ces dalles de pierre, tous les matins, il était si heureux de venir au travail… Savoir que c'était sans doute la dernière fois était très difficile à vivre.

Après sa visite chez le médicomage la veille, il devait maintenant annoncer à son patron la raison de son arrêt maladie et lui présenter sa démission. Il avait tant voulu ce travail, tant espéré y arriver que c'était aujourd'hui un véritable déchirement. Il voulait rester entre ces murs et apprendre ce travail qui lui plaisait tant. Pas parce que c'était celui de son père, pas parce que c'était ce que Sirius aurait voulu, pas parce que c'était ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui, mais parce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui que c'était ce pourquoi il était fait. Être Auror était véritablement un rêve à ses yeux.

Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Kingsley de l'accepter après sa grossesse. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait revenir et reprendre là où il s'était arrêté…

Pourtant il n'y croyait pas trop. Peut-être était-ce sa nature défaitiste… Il avait l'habitude d'être déçu dans sa vie. Quand il semblait sur le point de goûter au bonheur, il en était privé.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entra dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef des Aurors.

« Harry ! » l'accueillit celui-ci en se levant de son bureau. « Prêt à reprendre le travail ? »

« En réalité non… Monsieur. »

Kingsley fronça les sourcils, releva sa baguette pour fermer la porte et invita son élève à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui lui servait souvent de couchage de fortune.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Es-tu malade ? »

« Et bien… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… » répondit Harry, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque avec gêne.

« Et si tu m'expliquais ? » demanda calmement Kingsley en voyant l'angoisse dans les yeux du jeune homme, et ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

« Voilà… Je suis enceint, » assena Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez bien entendu… Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas prévu et je m'en veux beaucoup de mettre ma formation en péril, mais- »

« C'est merveilleux, » le coupa le chef des Aurors en le prenant dans ses bras

« T'es pas fâché ? » demanda Harry les sourcils froncés, oubliant complètement les règles de vouvoiement instaurées avec son mentor trois mois auparavant.

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Une naissance est toujours un magnifique évènement. »

« Mais… Et ma formation ? »

« Nous devrons faire quelques ajustements bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. La vie ne s'arrête pas Harry, » répondit Kingsley avec le sourire. « Tu sais que tu as deux modules pour l'entraînement d'Auror : le combat et la stratégie. Tu as déjà fait trois mois de combat et à partir de lundi tu vas prendre la stratégie pendant les six prochains mois pour compléter ce module. À ton retour, tu reprendras le combat pour trois mois et tu seras apprenti Auror sur le terrain pendant un an, avant d'être titulaire. »

« C'est… Si simple que ça ? »

« Evidemment ! De plus, cet enfant à naître est un atout pour ta future embauche au sein de l'équipe de nuit. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais que cette équipe est plus susceptible d'être en danger que les autres ? » questionna Kingsley sans pour autant attendre une réponse. « C'est pour cette raison que cette section attire plein de jeunes, souvent en quête d'adrénaline. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux se plaisent à jouer les héros et mettent parfois en danger la vie de leurs collègues. L'équipe prendra plus facilement en son sein un père de famille qu'une personne seule. Un père de famille à quelque chose à perdre, il ne fonce pas dans les ennuis tête baissée, il ne cherche pas la gloire, il sait ce qu'est un danger et sait en protéger les autres. »

Une lumière de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry alors qu'il posait une main sur son ventre. Son geste n'échappa pas à Kingsley qui sourit avant de reprendre durement :

« En tous cas, fini pour toi les journées de seize heures, les repas bâclés au milieu des dossiers et les entraînements jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules de fatigue. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, » dit Harry avec un sourire doux, reprenant le vouvoiement. « J'ai un loup-garou plutôt mère poule qui veille sur mon bien être. »

« C'est bien si Remus est présent, » répondit Kingsley en se levant, invitant Harry à en faire de même. « Bien, je te revois demain. »

Alors qu'Harry allait passer la porte, la voix du chef des Aurors s'éleva encore :

« Et l'autre père ? »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'il répondait.

« C'est… compliqué… Merci pour votre soutien Monsieur. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Avant de fermer la porte, il s'adressa à nouveau à son mentor :

« Au fait, ce sont des jumeaux. »

.oOo.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui, il était plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il fut accueilli par un Remus confiant, assis sur le canapé devant un gros grimoire.

« Alors ? » demanda celui-ci en fermant son livre pour le poser à côté de lui.

« Je vais travailler jusqu'au terme sur le module deux qui ne comporte pas de danger physique et après la naissance, je pourrai travailler le module un, ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai que peu de retard dans le programme. »

« C'est génial ! Tu pourras gérer ta grossesse et ton travail de front ? »

« Je pense, » déclara Harry avec un sourire confiant.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir comme ça, » dit Remus en répondant à son sourire. « Ces derniers jours ont été compliqués pour toi, j'avais l'impression que je ne te verrais plus jamais être heureux. »

Harry soupira et s'assit à côté de son parrain.

« Je sais… Je pense que c'est la première fois depuis des jours, que je me dis que ce n'est pas une catastrophe, que je vais y arriver. »

« Bien sûr que tu y arriveras, » dit Remus en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son filleul. « Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es le fils de James et Lily, ni parce que c'est ce que Sirius aurait dit. Je dis ça parce que je sais ce que tu vaux, et je sais que tu en es capable, » continua le loup-garou, sachant que ces mots étaient ceux qu'Harry voulait entendre.

Il avait trop souvent été comparé à d'autre pour ne pas en souffrir.

« Merci Remus » murmura Harry.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Alors, quand vas-tu réaliser que cet environnement n'est pas sain pour toi ? » demanda le loup-garou avec un geste de main englobant la pièce.

« C'est pas l'idéal hein ? » grimaça Harry.

« Habiter dans le manoir bourré de magie noire de ton regretté parrain ? Vivant dans une seule pièce que j'ai dû aménager parce que tu n'as même pas pris le temps de le faire ? »

« Dis comme ça… » soupira Harry. « Mais j- »

Il fut couper par les flammes vertes qui s'embrasèrent dans la cheminée. Après quelques secondes, Théo sortit de l'âtre, l'air nerveux.

« Harry enfin ! » dit-il en s'époustant sommairement. « J'attends toujours l'appel que tu devais me passer après ta visite chez le médicomage. »

« Oh… bonjour Théo… » répondit Harry, rougissant légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il avait complètement oublié son ami.

« Je vais vous laisser, » dit Remus en se relevant du canapé. « Je vais rendre une visite à la meute et voir comment vont les louveteaux. »

« Oh, bonjour Professeur Lupin. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Nott. Je ne suis plus votre professeur maintenant, appelez-moi Remus, ou monsieur si c'est trop familier. »

« Appelez-moi Théo, » répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en serrant la main du loup-garou. « Ou Théodore si c'est trop familier. »

« Je vous reconnais bien là Théodore, » dit Remus en ricanant. « Bien, je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de problème. Je serai de retour après le dîner, » continua-t-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant et invita son ami à prendre place à ses côtés.

Dès que Remus fut parti, Harry se tourna vers Théo, heureux de le revoir.

« Alors ? » commença le Serpentard. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Oh, non, » répondit vivement le Gryffondor. « Bien sûr que non. En réalité, cette semaine a été chargée… Eh bien… Chargée émotionnellement surtout. J'avais beaucoup de choses en tête... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en suis un peu douté... » dit Théo, se détendant légèrement dans le canapé. « Alors, c'est là que tu habites ? » reprit-il avec une grimace de dégoût semblable à celle de Draco Malfoy devant le grand livre des monstres.

« Oui... » répondit Harry, embarrassé que son ami voit son lieu de vie. « Je ne rentrais jamais longtemps chez moi, je ne me suis pas aperçu que c'était dans un tel état. Et encore... Remus a rangé et aménagé. »

« C'était pire avant ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui, » répondit sincèrement Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Heureusement que Remus métamorphose le canapé en lit chaque nuit. Tellement tourné vers le travail, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il était si inconfortable pour y dormir. »

Théo soupira en regardant autour de lui.

« Tu sais que sur le long thème ce n'est pas possible ? »

« Je sais, je sais... Remus m'a déjà fait la leçon. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre pour le moment et je reprends le travail demain. Avec la fatigue que je ne vais pas tarder à développer, les révisions et les nausées, j'aurai peu de temps pour visiter des appartements. »

« Viens chez moi, » dit Théo, paraissant surpris par ses propres mots.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu Potter, » s'agaça le Serpentard. « J'ai une maison immense et j'y vis seul. Tu y serais bien plus à l'aise, surtout avec l'arrivée du bébé. »

Harry se releva, les sourcils légèrement froncés et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce à vive allure.

« Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça Théo. Nous sommes anciens amants toi et moi. Ça serait étrange, toi et moi vivant ensemble, avec deux enfants. »

« Deux ? » questionna le Serpentard, ses yeux dérivant vers le ventre de son ami.

« Oh... Oui... Ce sont des jumeaux, » dit Harry en le regardant.

« Et bien... Tu sais comment créer la surprise, » souffla Théo. « Quoi qu'il en soit je ne retire pas mon offre. Tu ne vas pas élever et t'occuper de deux enfants dans cette pièce minuscule qui se trouve dans une maison morbide, d'après ce que tu m'en as dit. Tu ne peux pas habiter chez Lupin qui vit dans une hutte entourée de loup-garou qui seront, je pense, ravis d'avoir de la viande fraîche à la pleine lune. Alors où comptes-tu aller ? Chez les Weasley ? Cette famille qui ressemble plus à une colonie de vacances dans une maison prête à s'effondrer. Granger ? Qui habite chez ses parents dans un quartier Moldu qui serait heureux de voir un homme enceint. Londubat ? Qui est parti en Irlande pour étudier les plantes rares ? Lovegood ? Qui vit dans une maison bourrée d'objets étranges et passera son temps à parler de bêtes imaginaires. »

Théo regarda son ami dans une réplique parfaite de Snape prenant des Gryffondors au piège.

« Comment as-tu déjà pensé à tout ça ?! » s'indigna Harry. « J'étais à peine en train d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner si j'habitais chez Remus... »

« Je suis Serpentard... »

« De toute façon, » dit Harry en ignorant la réponse de Théo. « Je ne suis pas obligé de vivre avec quelqu'un. Je peux très bien élever mes enfants seuls, » continua-t-il, le nez relevé, une attitude de défi.

« Oh non, » ricana Théo. « On m'a assez bien enseigné tout ce qui touche à la famille, pour savoir qu'une femme ou un porteur ne peuvent vivre seul. Ton médicomage a dû te le dire, c'est fortement déconseillé. Ta magie est si chamboulé qu'un simple sort de lévitation peut te coincer sous un meuble, dans l'incapacité de prévenir quelqu'un et de bouger. »

« Il l'a peut-être évoqué... » grogna Harry.

« Arrête de faire ton griffon borné, on dirait Weasley, » s'amusa Théo avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Réfléchis un peu Harry. Je fais des études par correspondance pour une Maîtrise de Sortilège. Je suis seul à longueur de journée. Votre arrivée à tous les trois me fera du bien, me distraira. »

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Théo leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Et je te vois venir ! Vous n'allez pas me déconcentrer. Ma maison est suffisamment grande pour que chacun ait son espace et lorsque j'aurai besoin de me concentrer, j'irai simplement dans mon bureau avec un sort de silence. »

Harry soupira et vint se rasseoir au côté de Théo.

« Ce n'est pas si simple... Imagine un peu pour l'intimité... Si tu rencontres un homme et que celui-ci se rend compte que tu habites avec ton ex... »

« Alors on en parlera tranquillement tous les trois et on trouvera une solution, » dit doucement le Serpentard. « Ce que je te propose n'est pas forcément pour la vie, ni même pour un an. J'aimerais que tu vois cela comme une situation provisoire qui peut durer si elle nous convient à tous les deux. Une chose est sûre, et j'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis cela, c'est que si je rencontre quelqu'un de spécial, ce dont je doute fort, je ne te mettrai pas dehors du jour au lendemain. Si cet homme ne peut pas attendre que tu trouves un logement, c'est qu'il n'est pas si spécial que ça. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Ne me force pas à te supplier, » dit Théo en faisant la moue, faisant ricaner Harry.

Il reprit son sérieux et soupira faiblement avant de parler à nouveau :

« Ce que je te propose n'est pas purement altruiste, j'en ai peur... » souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Juste après ton départ hier, Draco est venu m'annoncer qu'il avait demandé Pansy Parkinson en mariage... Et qu'elle avait accepté... »

Harry haleta, une main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il se ressaisit et enlaça Théodore par les épaules.

« Par Merlin, et tu me laisses geindre depuis tout à l'heure... »

« Tes soucis sont plus importants que les miens, » répondit Théo, sa voix étouffée par le tissu de la robe d'Harry. « Si j'avais les enfants de Draco dans le ventre après m'être fait jeter, je serais dans un bien pire état. »

« Tu as le sens du réconfort... » soupira dramatiquement Harry. « Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout cela ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Théo se redressa.

« Il m'a demandé d'être son témoin. »

« Par Merlin ! Tu n'as pas dit oui ?! » s'exclama Harry.

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit froidement Théo. « Je veux être un bon ami pour lui, à défaut d'être autre chose. Et puis je ne serai pas seul, Blaise sera là aussi. »

« C'est de la folie... »

« Et c'est là que tu interviens, » dit Théo sans prendre en compte la réaction d'Harry. « Je sais que j'ai dit oui mais... Je sais aussi que ces instants vont être pénibles... » continua-t-il à voix basse. « Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de toi à mon retour du mariage, pour leur retour de nuit de noces quand j'aurais droit à tous les détails croustillants... Je vais avoir besoin de toi lorsqu'il m'annoncera qu'elle est enceinte... À la naissance de leur premier enfant... »

« Par Godric... Théo... » souffla Harry en enlaçant à nouveau son ami, ému.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu devrais venir habiter chez moi, » continua tant bien que mal le Serpentard, la gorge serrée. « Je serai là pour toi quand tu mettras au monde les enfants de Snape. Tu seras là quand je signerai le contrat de mariage de Draco. On va être ensemble, se serrer les coudes et guérir nos cœurs meurtris. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de serrer plus fort le corps de l'homme qui était à ce jour le plus proche de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui, mais il était certain que jamais il ne le laisserait tomber.

.oOo.

Lorsque Remus entra dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec son filleul depuis quelques jours, il remarqua immédiatement les deux respirations paisibles venant du canapé.

Il fit le tour sans un bruit et découvrit Harry Potter et Théodore Nott tendrement enlacés et paisiblement endormis dans un amas de membres invraisemblable mais heureusement habillé.

Remus sourit faiblement et d'un geste de baguette, transforma le canapé en un lit un peu plus confortable et assez grand pour deux personnes. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé, car les deux assiettes étaient posées sur la table, là où Dobby les avait laissées, mais il décida de ne pas le réveiller. Il semblait enfin paisible dans les bras de son… amant ?

C'était surement le père des bébés pour qu'ils soient si intimes…

Avec un sourire, Remus déplia son lit de camp et s'installa avec son grimoire à la main, espérant que la vie serait plus belle maintenant que son louveteau avait retrouvé son compagnon.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, merci à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui trouve que ça manque de Severus, il ne réaparaitera pas avant le chapitre 5._

 _Merci de me laisser vos avis. Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment et ma nouvelle histoire 'Snape family' (titre provisoire) n'avance pas beaucoup pour le plus grand malheur de ma bêta Pauu-aya, grandement frustrée._

 _Merci à JustPaulInHere qui est passé sur ce chapitre dans un temps record, enchaînant même avec le suivant qui est déjà prêt pour la semaine prochaine !_

 _Epsi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour,_

 _me voici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent énormément. Je ne pensais pas qu'un mpreg ferait autant de vues. Merci à tous !_

 _Sans plus tarder, voici la suite :_

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda anxieusement Harry.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Remus. « Je pense de toute façon que toutes les idées seraient meilleures que celle que tu as eu d'habiter ici. »

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Que je déménage. Nous ne serons plus ensemble et tu ne pourras plus veiller sur moi comme une mère dragonne couve ses oeufs… »

« Qu'on soit clair, mon petit loup, » commença Remus avec un sourire féroce. « Ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'habite plus ensemble que je vais arrêter de te surveiller. Je vais venir chez vous au moins une fois par semaine, hibouter Kingsley régulièrement et même les Weasley s'il le faut ! » dit-il sournoisement.

« Oh… Moi qui pensait me débarrasser de toi... » souffla Harry avec un sourire perfide.

« Sale môme ! » gronda gentiment Remus en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul. « N'oublie pas le rendez-vous chez le médicomage dans deux semaines. Tu me diras si tu veux que je t'accompagne ou si Théodore s'en charge, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? » demanda Remus en regardant autour de lui.

Il portait seulement son bas de pyjama et était assis sur son lit après avoir fait un tour dans la salle de bain. Harry devant lui portait toujours ses habits de la veille, ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son nez et ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

« Il a détalé quand il t'a vu te lever à moitié nu et la main dans ton pantalon pour te gratter. Il n'a pas encore compris comment était un Gryffondor au réveil, il pensait que ce n'était que moi. Je ne sais pas comment font les Serpentards mais ils se réveillent toujours en quelques secondes et bien coiffés en plus de ça ! »

Remus rit légèrement, bien que ses joues s'ornent de petites taches roses.

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Maintenant si tu es d'accord avec ça. »

« Bien sûr ! Je vais t'aider à emballer tes affaires et les déménager chez Théodore. »

« Habille toi d'abord, » ricana Harry.

Remus regarda à nouveau son état et haussa les épaules, avant de se lever pour trouver des vêtements dans sa propre valise.

« Va profiter de ton petit-déjeuner. Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir. Je vais prendre ma douche et après le repas, ça sera ton tour, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, il se retourna pour regarder Harry.

« Ce Théodore à l'air d'être un gentil garçon. Il prendra soin de toi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de sourire à son parrain.

« Théo fait toujours passer le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime avant le sien. Il est un Serpentard stratège et ambitieux, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, alors il se donne corps et âme. »

Voyant la sincérité dans les yeux du jeune homme, bien qu'il y décèle une lueur de... tristesse ? Remus acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il y pensait encore lorsqu'il rejoignit Harry après que celui-ci ait pris sa douche. Il se faisait du souci pour la santé de son louveteau mais il était clair qu'il n'allait pas l'enfermer dans cette pièce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il devait faire confiance au jugement de son protégé et l'observer de loin.

« Tu veux emmener quelque chose avec toi ? » demanda doucement Remus.

« Tout est dans ma malle, » répondit Harry en déposant une pile de livres de défense dans celle-ci.

« Je pensais surtout à des objets ayant appartenu à Siri… » murmura Remus.

« Oh… » souffla Harry, s'arrêtant brièvement avant de reprendre sa tâche. « Non… J'ai mes souvenirs. Je vais me contenter de ça. »

Le loup-garou se contenta d'un sourire et avança à l'endroit où il rangeait son lit de camp chaque matin. Il ouvrit la porte du buffet et en tira une boîte de taille moyenne qu'il posa sur la table basse sous les yeux curieux de son filleul.

« J'ai retrouvé ça en faisant du rangement en haut pendant l'une de tes siestes. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le garder mais sache que je ne te jugerai pas, quelque soit ta réponse. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, avide de savoir ce que contenait la boîte.

Remus sourit et s'assit sur le canapé, proposant à son filleul d'en faire de même d'un geste de main. Lorsqu'il le fit, le loup-garou reprit la parole :

« Lorsque tu es né, nous étions très jeune et ne savions pas vraiment comment nous comporter. J'ai perdu ma famille très tôt, Sirius aussi et Lily n'a jamais été très proche de la sienne, sauf de ses parents. James était proche de la sienne mais il n'y avait jamais eu de nouveau-né dans son entourage. Sirius a été nommé parrain et il était vraiment très content, mais… Arrivé à la maternité, le jour de ta naissance, il s'est senti incroyablement idiot, » ricana Remus.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry la gorge sèche comme à chaque fois que son parrain de substitution lui racontait une histoire avec ses parents.

« La chambre était pleine de fleurs et de ballons. Tous les amis de tes parents, tous les membres de leurs familles étaient passés et les avaient couvert de cadeaux pour fêter l'heureux événements. »

« Et ? »

« Et nous sommes arrivés les mains vides. À aucun moment nous avons pensé à offrir un cadeau à tes parents, ou même à toi et nous nous trouvions complètement crétin au milieu de cette pièce. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes rattrapés et le lendemain, nous sommes arrivés avec des présents, mais cet évènement a traumatisé Sirius et il s'est mis dans la tête que pour la prochaine naissance dans notre cercle d'amis, il serait parfait. Il était persuadé que James et Lily n'allaient pas tarder à te faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur… » dit Remus dans un murmure.

Il essuya une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue d'un revers de main et prit la boîte pour la poser sur ses genoux et les caresser lentement. Il reprit :

« Il voulait être prêt… Le jour où cela arriverait… »

Avec des gestes hésitants, Remus prit la boîte et la tendit à Harry qui l'accepta avec un hochement de tête ému, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle de bois ouvragé, il trouva une magnifique couverture en laine rouge brodée d'or. La qualité de l'ouvrage était indéniable et sa beauté laissait présager un prix exorbitant.

Harry prit la couverture entre ses doigts et la caressa lentement. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Sirius et la douceur de la laine lui donnait envie de se pelotonner dedans.

« C'est magnifique, » souffla-t-il.

« Ça l'est, » répondit Remus avec un sourire. « Il t'en avait acheté une aussi, mais… Nous n'avons rien pu retirer des décombres de la maison après qu'elle se soit effondrée. Enfin… Je suppose que celle-ci te revient. C'est assez triste à dire mais, tu es le seul de nos proches à avoir l'opportunité de fonder une famille depuis ces vingt dernières années. »

« Je vais en prendre soin. Elle sera parfaite pour les jumeaux. »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le futur évènement serait une naissance double. Ce n'est pas l'idéale qu'il n'y en ait qu'une. »

« C'est… C'est parfait Remus. Merci ! » dit Harry en posant la boîte pour enlacer son parrain, la couverture serrée entre eux.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, il regarda la pièce, la cheminée et finalement sa malle.

« Je dois y aller Remus. Théo m'attend, » dit-il en se relevant, emportant son précieux cadeau avec lui.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler, quelque soit ton problème, quelque soit ta joie. Je serai toujours là, » déclara Remus en agitant sa baguette pour refermer sa propre valise sans un regard pour elle.

« Je sais… » répondit simplement Harry en fermant la sienne après avoir rangé ses derniers effets.

Il se redressa et regarda intensément la pièce qui avait accueilli son moment de peine, mais aussi le réconfort de la part de Remus, les histoires sur ses parents et l'espoir pour son futur. Il tourna sur lui même pour s'imprégner de cet endroit que Remus avait réussi à rendre chaleureux.

« C'est bizarre mais… Cet endroit va me manquer… »

« Je sais. C'est comme s'il ne faisait plus parti de cette maison lugubre, » acquiesça le loup-garou.

« Ça reste une pièce sombre, mais je m'y sens bien. Comme une tanière. »

Remus fit un sourire énigmatique et pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée, il fit un enchaînement de geste compliqué puis dit d'une voix forte :

« La tanière ! »

Après un crachotement de fumée verte, la cheminée reprit son apparence normale et il se tourna vers son filleul avec un sourir.

« À partir de maintenant, si tu as un problème, tu pourras venir ici directement en prononçant "La tanière" et comme nous sommes les deux seuls à le savoir, nous sommes les deux seuls à pouvoir entrer. Par la cheminée du moins. »

« C'est fantastique Remus ! Merci ! » déclara Harry en reprenant son parrain dans ses bras.

Après quelques secondes il se décolla et ramassa sa malle allégée et rapetissée par un sort.

« Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. »

« Va louveteau, » sourit Remus. « Je m'occupe de tout remettre en ordre ici. Passe le bonjour à Théodore et présente-lui mes excuses pour ma misérable tenue de ce matin. »

« Je le ferai, » répondit Harry avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée, énonçant sa destination.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds se poser dans l'âtre de Théo, il se sentit immédiatement basculer en avant. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas doué en atterissage, il se faisait toujours avoir et s'effondrait lamentablement au sol.

Cependant, cette fois, il fut rattrapé par une paire de bras forts qui le plaquèrent aussitôt contre un torse solide.

« Je t'attends dans une position ridicule depuis une demi-heure. Qu'est ce qui t'as prit autant de temps ? » bougonna Théo.

Harry se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements en faisant un sourire timide à son désormais colocataire.

« Je suis désolé… Je voulais dire au revoir à cet endroit et à Remus. Malgré le fait que je sois heureux d'être avec toi, ils vont me manquer. Et puis… Remus m'a donné quelque chose pour les bébés, » dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre, commençant à sentir une petite bosse se former.

Il se demandait si c'était un effet de son imagination, car il était certain qu'il ne la sentait pas la veille.

Théo le regardait avec curiosité mais eu la décence de ne pas demander. Il avait la sensation que c'était intime et qu'Harry en était encore chamboulé. Il était sûr qu'Harry le mettrait au courant lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Le Serpentard prit la malle de la main de son ex-amant et lui lança un regard noir lorsque celui-ci voulut s'indigner. Pour couper toute tentative de plainte, il parla en premier.

« Les chambres sont au premier. Il y a la mienne et deux chambres d'amis, tu pourras choisir celle que tu veux. Mon bureau est en bas et je te demande de ne pas y entrer seul. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais, une fois de plus, Théo le devança :

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Mais il peut y avoir des objets dangereux pour mes cours, ou je peux lancer des sorts au moment où tu ouvriras, c'est très dangereux… »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et Théo put reprendre son discours en dirigeant Harry vers l'étage :

« Il y a une salle de bain en haut et une au rez-de-chaussée. Je peux prendre celle du bas si tu veux, pour que nous ayons chacun la nôtre. »

« Nous pouvons partager une salle de bain Théo… Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait des inconnus et nous nous sommes vu dans des positions bien plus inconfortables que sous une simple douche. »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Théo avec un sourire lubrique.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Le Serpentard le lui retourna et ouvrit la porte de la première chambre. Elle était sobre, dans différentes teintes de beige et munie d'une grande fenêtre. L'ameublement était minimaliste et une porte menait à un petit dressing.

L'autre chambre était plus lumineuse et peinte en bleu clair et blanc. Elle paraissait plus grande mais Harry s'y sentait moins bien que dans la précédente. Son choix fut vite fait.

« Il semble évident que tu peux changer ce que tu veux dans cette chambre. Couleurs, mobilier, décoration, tu as carte blanche, » dit Théo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose pour vivre tu sais... »

« Je sais... » murmura le Serpentard.

Il attrapa les hanches de Harry qui était dos à lui, en train de regarder la chambre et le retourna pour lui faire face.

« Harry, je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir, mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. »

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, il se pencha lentement pour poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ancien amant. Cela n'avait rien d'érotique, ni même de romantique, mais il signifiait par ce geste ce qu'il ne savait pas comment prouver : le fait qu'Harry pouvait lui faire confiance.

.oOo.

Un mois plus tard, Harry prit une intense respiration avant de frapper à la porte du bureau où Théo travaillait, tout en caressant son ventre rebondi dans un geste qui l'apaisait à chaque fois.

Il avait tourné et retourné la question qu'il voulait lui poser et devenait de plus en plus anxieux à chaque minute qui passait. Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur et ses rapports avec Théo étaient très paisibles comme d'habitude.

Tout se passait si bien depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici.

Harry avait annoncé son déménagement et sa grossesse à ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient été sous le choc au début. Théo était resté avec lui tout le temps, s'assurant que tout se passe bien. Hermione avait fini par les enlacer tous les deux, les larmes au bord des yeux et Ron s'était contenté de grommeler que si le Serpentard faisait du mal à Harry ou aux bébés, il se ferait un plaisir de lui casser la figure façon Moldu.

Ça avait ensuite été au tour de Théo d'annoncer la grossesse d'Harry à ses proches qui avaient moins bien réagi. À aucun moment, ni pour les Gryffondors, ni pour les Serpentards, ils avaient affirmé que Théo était le père, mais ça paraissait tellement évident que chacun avait tiré ses propres conclusions et maintenant ils étaient tous persuadé qu'ils étaient en couple.

Ils ne le démentaient pas. À quoi bon ? Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était pas un problème. L'essentiel pour eux était d'être heureux.

Harry avait repris le travail et avait été félicité par tous ses collègues pour la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Il n'y avait pas eu de crainte, de pitié ou de ragot, juste des sourires sincères et des poignées de mains enjouées.

Quelques minutes plus tard aurait lieu le rendez-vous avec le médicomage pour le quatrième mois de grossesse et Harry devrait partir d'une minute à l'autre, mais il avait vraiment envie de poser une question à son ancien amant et il allait le faire immédiatement.

Après une dernière respiration contrôlée, il frappa à la porte.

« Entre, » répondit la voix douce de Théo.

Il poussa le battant et resta sur le seuil, passant simplement sa tête à travers l'interstice.

« Je vais partir, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? » demanda Théo en se relevant de son bureau, inquiet malgré lui.

« J'aimerais savoir si tu avais envie de venir avec moi chez le médicomage ? »

Le Serpentard arrêta tout mouvement et regarda Harry dans les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, » souffla Harry. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça… Pardon de t'avoir dérangé. »

Il allait refermer la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, le déséquilibrant. Il fut rattrapé in extremis par Théo, qui le stabilisa.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda celui-ci. « Tu voudrais vraiment que je t'accompagne ? »

« Eh bien oui… » répondit Harry légèrement sonné. « Je me suis dis que… peut-être... ça t'intéresserait. »

« J'en serais ravi, » répondit Théo avec un sourire doux.

Celui qui lui faisait tellement penser à Remus. Celui qui le réconfortait toujours.

Harry sourit et prit la main de son ami pour le conduire devant la cheminée, il lui demanda de passer devant pour le réceptionner et avança dans les flammes à son tour.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre pour être reçu par le médicomage Campbell qui accueillit le nouvel arrivant avec le sourire, supposant comme tous les autres qu'il était le père des jumeaux Potter.

Le rendez-vous se passa bien et le moment le plus intense fut quand le médicomage leur fit écouter les battements de coeur. Ceux-ci résonnèrent dans la pièce en écho parfait et Harry, couché sur le lit, attrapa la main de Théo, lui-même véritablement ému.

Une fois que le médicomage eût confirmé que les bébés étaient en pleine forme, Harry et Théo purent rentrer chez eux. Ils le firent sans se lâcher la main, faisant fit des journalistes qui prenaient des photos sur leur passage.

Le lendemain, toute l'Angleterre apprendrait la grossesse de l'Elu et pour une fois, Harry se moquait de ce qu'en pensait la population sorcière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur maison, Théo fit asseoir son ancien amant sur le canapé et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Harry, » commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau que quelqu'un puisse espérer recevoir. Entendre les prémices de la vie de ces enfants a été un véritable second souffle pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et je sais que nous ne sommes pas véritablement un couple, mais j'aimerais avoir une place dans la vie de ces enfants. J'aimerais t'aider à les élever, les éduquer, subvenir à leur besoin, les aimer. À plus faible mesure que leur véritable père aurait dû le faire, mais un peu tout de même. »

« Théo… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… » souffla Harry.

« Je sais ce que je veux. Et j'aimerais connaître cette vie de famille au moins une fois, car je sais que c'est ma seule chance. »

« Ce n'est pa- »

« S'il te plait Harry, » le coupa Théo. « Laisse-moi être un beau père pour eux. Laisse-moi t'épauler. Laisse-moi être présent. »

Harry réfléchit à la proposition.

Il avait confiance en Théo, plus qu'en quiconque, excepté Remus peut-être. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances. Et il aurait besoin d'aide. Merlin qu'il en aurait besoin !

Au cours de ce mois, il avait commencé à réaliser l'étendue du travail qui l'attendait. Avoir un enfant ne se résumait pas à des câlins, des peluches et des histoires. Non… C'était des larmes, des pleurs, des réveils au milieu de la nuit, des couches sales, des bêtises, du ménage, de l'autorité, des repas équilibrés et des bonnes décisions.

Peu à peu, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Alors…

« Oui, » répondit Harry.

.oOo.

« Allez Harry ! Pousse ! » encouragea Théo en essayant de ne pas grimacer à la sensation de la main qui essayait de broyer la sienne.

« Je peux pas. J'y arrive pas. Fais-le toi… » gémit Harry.

« Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place Prezioso. Encore un effort, » répondit Théo en embrassant la tempe de son ancien amant.

Harry lui fit un sourire pâteux et se remit en place pour les prochaines contractions. Il poussa si fort durant celles-ci qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser.

« C'est bien Monsieur Potter. La tête est sortie, une dernière poussée pour les épaules et votre bébé sera dehors en un rien de temps. »

« Putain… » pleura Harry. « J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie… »

« Et c'est l'homme qui a pris un sortilège de doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui dit ça ? » ricana Théo sous l'air livide des membres du personnel soignant.

« Je te jure que même lui était plus clément que ces deux bébés, » souffla Harry avec amusement, essayant de se détendre.

« C'est reparti Monsieur Potter, une dernière fois pour cet enfant, » prévint le médicomage.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry s'agrippa à ce qu'il pouvait et commença à pousser. Il eut l'impression d'être comme libéré lorsqu'il sentit le poids le quitter enfin. Aussitôt, il y eut un cri déchirant dans la petite pièce et le médicomage laissa échapper un rire heureux.

« En voici un qui a de la voix, » dit-il en levant sa baguette pour couper le cordon d'un sort spécial. « Voici un beau petit garçon, » ajouta-t-il en le donnant à l'infirmière qui l'emmena immédiatement sur la table à côté pour les premiers soins.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Théo pour que celui-ci aille voir l'enfant et s'assure que tout allait bien, avant d'être de nouveau pris de violents maux de ventre.

« Il va falloir pousser encore un peu Monsieur Potter. Ensuite nous vous laisserons tranquille avec vos bébés mais d'abord, on pousse. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, naissait le deuxième enfant d'Harry Potter qui fut lui aussi emporté par un autre infirmière sous l'oeil vigilant de Théo.

« Félicitations Messieurs, » dit le médicomage. « Vous êtes les heureux parents de deux petits garçons. »

« Des garçons… » souffla Harry. « J'ai eu des garçons… »

« Et ils sont en parfaite santé, » sourit l'infirmière en revenant avec l'un des bébés emmailloté dans une petite couverture jaune.

Le médicomage travaillait toujours entre les jambes ouvertes du jeune homme, réparant au maximum les dégâts occasionnés par la venue des bébés, mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire, ils restaient focalisé sur ses fils. Ce fut le plus beau moment de sa vie lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux blottis dans le creux de ses bras et il sentit très nettement lorsque Théo essuya ses larmes.

« Comment vont s'appeler ces deux petites merveilles ? » demanda l'infirmière avec un sourire doux.

« Le premier s'appellera Calum, » murmura Harry en regardant l'enfant qui, de ses petits yeux essaya d'attraper les mouvements flous autour de lui.

« Et le deuxième ? » demanda la jeune femme après avoir brodé le prénom sur le bonnet du bébé avec de belles lettres scripts.

« Ce sera Lenox, » répondit Harry avec fierté en regardant son deuxième fils qui semblait déjà dormir.

Il releva la tête et regarda Théo qui avait l'air aussi ému qu'il l'était.

« Viens, » dit-il avec douceur. « Prends Call, il va bientôt falloir leur donner le biberon et je n'ai pas quatre bras, » plaisanta-t-il.

Théo, tremblant, s'avança prudemment et tendit les bras. Il avait une trouille bleue de faire une bêtise, de faire tomber ce petit être si fragile, mais il avait promis à Harry qu'il serait là pour lui et un Serpentard n'avait qu'une promesse.

Lorsqu'il attrapa enfin le petit paquet, il fut surpris par sa taille et son poids. Là, dans ses bras, il paraissait bien plus petit que tout à l'heure, sur la table. Théo s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et avança sa main pour caresser la petite joue ronde du nouveau-né.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Le médicomage, toujours en train de travailler sur Harry, lançant des sorts pour le guérir, les infirmières et infirmiers qui naviguaient autours d'eux pour nettoyer, débarrasser les ustensils encombrant, préparer les deux petits couffins… plus rien n'existait à présent, si ce n'était eux. Leur famille. Une famille un peu bancale, un peu étrange, mais une famille remplie d'amour.

Harry, dans un comportement étrangement similaire à celui de son ami, regardait le petit visage rond de Lenox qui dormait paisiblement. Lui non plus ne voyait pas le monde qui l'entourait. Il pensait à son ancien professeur. À Snape. Snape qui venait d'avoir deux beaux enfants et qui ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Il les détesterait probablement de toute façon, d'une part parce que c'étaient des enfants, et d'une autre parce qu'ils étaient des Potter.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, Harry s'était promis qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Snape. Il avait la possibilité d'avoir une famille avec Théo et ses deux enfants et il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul un jour. Se réveiller un matin en constatant que Théo était parti, se sentant trahi par sa révélation à Snape. Ses enfants aussi pourraient très bien lui être enlevés par Snape pour le punir. Ils seraient élevés pour haïr Harry Potter…

Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

De toute manière, il avait prévu d'oublier son amour irrationnel pour Snape. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tout irait bien… Pas vrai ?

Harry tourna la tête et vit le sourire rayonnant sur le visage de Théo.

Oui, tout irait bien.

« Voilà Monsieur Potter, » déclara le médicomage faisant sursauter Harry et par extension, Lenox. « Tout est refermé, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les cicatrisations complètes, la descente de vos organes internes, le replacement de la peau... Pour cela nous avons tout un panel de potion à vous faire prendre. Vous devriez être totalement rétabli d'ici deux semaines. »

« Merci James, » dit sincèrement Harry, utilisant le prénom du médicomage pour la première fois.

« C'était un plaisir, » répondit le médicomage avec un sourire. « Nous avons terminé et nous allons vous laisser seul. Les deux biberons sont sur la table. L'infirmier Johnson est de garde cette nuit, c'est lui qui se chargera de vous apporter de nouveaux biberons toutes les trois heures. N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez appris durant les cours de parents et si vous avez un problème ou une question, un coup de baguette et Monsieur Johnson viendra avec plaisir. Pas de visite autre que celle du père avant demain, quatorze heure. »

« Merci encore… » répéta Harry sans quitter son fils des yeux.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au reste alors qu'il entendait la porte se fermer.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de point de comparaison, mais ils sont magnifiques pas vrai ? » demanda Théo en regardant finalement Harry.

« Ils le sont… » murmura celui-ci.

« Tu penses qu'ils ressembleront à Sn- »

« Prends les biberons s'il te plait Théo. Len' commence à s'agiter. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de la première tétée, » le coupa Harry, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet qui le hantait depuis si longtemps.

« Bien, » répondit Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se leva difficilement, prenant bien soin de maintenir le petit corps du bébé contre lui et s'avança précautionneusement vers la table pour saisir les deux biberons maintenu au chaud par un sort. Il en donna un à Harry qui le remercia avec un sourire et retourna s'asseoir pour nourrir, pour la première fois, celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son fils.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, voyant que Calum s'était endormi sur la tétine, il le manipula avec délicatesse pour le redresser comme il l'avait appris et lui faire faire un petit rot. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se releva et le posa dans l'un des couffins préparés pour les bébés. Il se retourna et regarda Lenox qui, les yeux ouverts, finissait son lait. Lorsqu'il l'eut fini, Harry lui fit faire son rot et le recoucha dans ses bras pour le bercer lentement.

Après quelques minutes, Harry commençait à somnoler. Théo sourit et prit le bébé de ses bras pour le mettre dans son propre berceau.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et marmonna :

« Non… Mets-le dans le même… »

« Pardon ? »

« Laisse-les ensemble, dans le même berceau… Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent seuls… » souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Théo sourit et plaça Lenox au côté de Calum. Le berceau était bien assez grand pour les deux et ainsi, côte à côte, il put les regarder tous les deux. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Leurs petits poings relevés au dessus de leur tête, ils avaient la tête tournée l'un vers l'autre dans une parfaite symétrie. Si ce n'était grâce à leur bonnet, Théo était sûr de ne pouvoir les reconnaître.

Mais il avait un peu de temps. Ils allaient apprendre à se connaître et formeraient une belle famille

.oOo.

Théo passa une nuit plutôt difficile, dans le fauteuil inconfortable. Il fut réveillé toutes les trois heures par des pleurs stridents et dû donner trois biberons, alternant avec Harry entre les deux enfants pour qu'ils ne soient pas toujours avec le même.

À quatorze heures le lendemain, ils eurent la visite de Remus qui avait été prévenu la veille par Théo.

« Bonjour vous deux. Ou devrais-je dire vous quatre, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte après en avoir eu la permission.

« Bonjour Remus, » répondit Harry.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, » s'inquiéta le loup-garou en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Essaie d'expulser deux bébés de trois kilos d'un endroit qui n'est absolument pas prévu pour ça et tu verras ce que ça donne, » grogna Harry.

Remus ricana en passant une main douce dans les cheveux de son filleul.

« Et puis-je voir les deux merveilles ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry en faisant un geste de main vers le berceau.

Remus s'approcha et sentit son souffle se couper quand il aperçu les jumeaux. Il avait l'impression de revoir Harry dans son berceau, vingt ans auparavant. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait vécu une sorte de flash back qui l'avait plongé dans la confusion.

Les bébés étaient paisiblement endormis et enveloppés ensemble dans la même belle couverture. Ils avaient une petite touffe de cheveux noirs au sommet du crâne et les joues un peu rouge. Des petites bulles sortaient de la bouche de l'un d'eux dans un gargouilli adorable.

« Qu'ils sont mignons ! » s'extasia Remus en relevant la tête vers Théo qui n'avait pas encore parlé. « Comment s'appellent-ils ? » demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas vu les inscriptions sur les bonnets.

« Lenox est à droite et Calum à gauche, » répondit Théo en s'approchant pour les regarder à son tour.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Non pas à cause des prénoms, mais pour quelque chose d'autre qui le frappa lorsque Théo s'approcha. Il avait besoin de parler à son filleul.

« Théodore, j'aimerais parler à Harry un moment, » dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. « Voudrais-tu aller nous chercher des cafés dans la salle de repos ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le jeune homme compréhensif avant de partir, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Le loup-garou vint s'asseoir sur le lit et prit la main de son filleul qui le regardait l'air complètement perdu.

« Harry… Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas les enfants de Théodore. »

« Comment ? » haleta le Gryffondor.

« L'odeur, » répondit succinctement Remus. « Les loup-garous ont l'odorat plus développé que les êtres humains et quand ton petit-ami et les bébés ont été suffisamment proches, j'ai senti qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sang. »

« Donc tu ne sais pas qui est le véritable père ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de bonnes capacités olfactives que j'ai une mémoire pouvant contenir des centaines d'odeurs aux différences subtiles. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Remus ne saurait qui était le père des jumeaux que si Snape se retrouvait suffisamment proche d'eux, ce qui ne devrait jamais arriver en théorie.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » demanda le loup-garou avec une voix proche du désespoir.

« Rien Rem… Théo sait parfaitement qu'il n'est pas le père et il a décidé de m'aider malgré tout, d'être là pour nous. Je ne vais pas risquer ça alors que je sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucun avenir avec le véritable père des jumeaux, » murmura Harry.

Il soupira et d'un geste de main, fit venir le berceau où dormaient les enfants pour pouvoir les admirer durant leur sommeil.

« Je l'aime. D'accord ? Depuis longtemps maintenant mais ce qui s'est passé était une erreur et elle ne se reproduira plus. Aujourd'hui j'avance et j'ai toute confiance en Théo. »

Remus ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son filleul. Il devait lui faire confiance… N'est-ce pas ?

Il allait parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Théodore passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier l'état de la conversation.

« Tu peux venir Théo, » dit Remus avec un sourire doux.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta et passa la porte, portant trois mugs sur un plateau.

« Vous m'avez dit d'aller chercher des cafés Monsieur Lupin, mais je me suis permis de réinterpréter votre demande. Je sais qu'Harry préfère le thé vert avec un sucre, que vous préférez le chocolat chaud, et j'ai pris effectivement un café au cas où vous en voudriez tout de même. »

Remus sourit en prenant le chocolat chaud et regarda les deux jeunes parents.

« Je te remercie Théodore, tu as parfaitement bien fait. En tous cas, je suis certain que vous serez heureux ensemble et que vous ferez de merveilleux parents, » dit-il comme pour donner sa bénédiction à la conversation précédente qu'il avait eu avec Harry.

Celui-ci lui sourit brillamment avant de reposer son regard sur les jumeaux qui commençaient à ouvrir les yeux, en poussant des petits couinements adorables.

« Et Remus, » dit-il avec une nonchalance exagérée. « J'espère que tu ne reproduis pas la même erreur que pour ma naissance… Où sont mes cadeaux ? »

* * *

 _Voilà, un petit chapitre enroulé de guimauve ! Ne vous habituez pas, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mouhahaha !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours._

 _A bientôt pour la suite._

 _Epsi._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Certain m'ont demandé d'où venaient les prénoms des jumeaux, les trouvant parfois étranges. Ce sont des prénoms écossais. Je voulais coller au monde d'HP en trouvant des prénoms assez originaux pour figurer aux côtés des autres de la saga. Vivement que vous lisiez ma fic « Snape Family » pour vous montrer l'étendue de ma folie en se qui concerne les prénoms x)

Tout de suite, la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Severus Snape marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il considérait ce lieu comme sa maison après toutes ces années d'enseignement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il passait à cet endroit précis, il avait toujours une sensation de malaise. C'était rarement le cas néanmoins, car ce couloir était l'un des plus reculés des cachots, mais c'était quelques choses qui le gênait. Il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance et c'était le cas depuis plusieurs années pour cette situation particulière.

Pour autant, cela ne pouvait pas être grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait maintenant rendez-vous avec le directeur pour parler d'un élève à problème, qui avait dit à ses parents que Severus le frappait en plein cours... Aberrant…

Après la guerre, il avait eu la possibilité de partir mais même si les élèves étaient insupportables, il continuait d'exercer pour les avantages que lui offrait cette situation. Il avait accès à plusieurs laboratoires personnels, un stock d'ingrédients non négligeable et il avait toujours aimé ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Spinner's end et n'avait pas le courage de trouver une nouvelle maison qui corresponderait à ses attentes.

Alors, il restait à Poudlard malgré ses problèmes avec les élèves. Il ne faisait jamais rien d'illégal. Il se montrait injuste et sévère, mais n'était jamais violent autre que verbalement avec ses élèves.

De plus, les Serpentards avaient besoin de lui pour tenir tête aux autres maisons...

Il était au troisième étages lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix, venant de l'appartement occupé par son collègue et ancien élève, Théodore Nott.

Cela avait été une agréable surprise lorsque le jeune homme avait postulé comme nouveau professeur à la place de Flitwick, qui partait à la retraite, et Severus avait évidemment appuyé sa candidature. Théo avait réussi brillamment des études par correspondance tout en gérant l'éducation de ses deux enfants, conçu étonnement avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.

Severus ne les avait jamais vus bien sûr mais comme tout le monde, il connaissait les ragots. Si la Gazette s'était calmée, ce n'était pas le cas d'Albus qui s'obstinait à parler de Potter à chaque repas dans la Grande Salle.

Peut-être pas à ce point... mais tout de même !

Il savait donc que Potter avait magnifiquement réussi sa carrière d'Auror, qu'il était maintenant le chef de sa propre unité de trois personnes. Il avait résolu des affaires importantes et parfois avec des gens importants. Le matin et l'après-midi, il s'occupait de ses jumeaux, laissant du temps à Théo. Le soir et une partie de la nuit, il travaillait, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour le sommeil et encore moins pour les loisirs. Lorsque Albus prenait des nouvelles pendant les repas, Théo était catégorique : Potter s'occupait presque seul des jumeaux.

Mais maintenant que Théo restait une bonne partie de son temps à Poudlard, les relations paraissaient plus compliquées. Et Severus, malgré tout curieux, s'approcha à pas de loup pour écouter la conversation privée.

« C'est mon travail Harry ! Celui dont je rêve depuis mes douze ans ! » s'exclama Théo.

« Je sais et je ne te le reproche pas... » répondit Potter. « C'est juste que... »

« Que quoi ? Le fait que je ne sois plus là le soir pour les coucher ne change rien. Dobby s'en occupe très bien. »

« Ils ont cinq ans Théo, comment peux-tu dire que ton absence quotidienne ne les touche pas ? »

« Tu as toujours tout fait pour eux ! Mise à part quelques câlins et quelques jeux, je ne m'en suis pas occupé plus que ça. »

« Tu as été à la maison depuis leur naissance ! » s'exclama Potter. « Même si tu étudiais dans ton bureau, tu étais là et s'ils avaient besoin de toi tu arrivais en quelques secondes. Le rituel du couché a changé et c'est normal qu'ils soient déstabilisés. »

« Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, » déclara fermement Théo.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, » répondit Potter. « J'aimerais juste que tu trouves un arrangement pour rentrer un peu plus souvent au début et passer du temps avec tes enfants- »

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce ne sont pas mes enfants, » répondit Théo avec hargne.

Severus dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester stoïque et ne pas sursauter. Les enfants Potter n'était pas ceux de Théo ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis la sixième année. Ce pourri de Potter n'avait tout de même pas trompé un Serpentard ?! Cela n'étonnerait pas Severus, mais c'était assez dérangeant. À moins que Potter ne soit tombé enceint pendant la brève pause qu'ils avaient fait en septième année...

Un violent mal de tête coupa le souffle de Severus. Il en avait parfois et ils venaient si subitement qu'il manquait de tomber à genoux à chaque fois.

Dans la pièce qu'il espionnait sans remord, le silence avait pris place. C'était un silence pesant, choqué, surpris.

« Harry... » commença Théo.

« Non je comprends... Je savais que ce jour arriverait... » murmura Potter, si bien que Severus eut du mal à l'entendre.

« Harry... »

« Tu as raison... J'ai toujours dit que si tu trouvais quelqu'un d'autre tu serais libre de partir et je le pense toujours. Mais je pensais que tu me préviendrais... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu partais pendant des jours sans rien me dire... »

« Harry ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... »

« C'était notre accord, » dit durement Potter. « Tu trouves quelqu'un et je pars avec les petits. J'espère juste que tu accepteras de les voir encore. Tu leurs manques. »

« Ne parle pas de notre famille comme d'un accord ! J'aime ces enfants comme les miens et tu le sais. Je n'ai personne Harry, c'est juste le stress de ce nouveau travail et- »

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me dire la vérité Théo ! » le coupa Potter, avant de continuer dans un murmure. « Comme nous l'avons toujours fait... »

Avec ceci, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence et Severus se dissimula dans l'ombre pour ne pas être repéré. Il regarda l'ancien Gryffondor partir et, quelques secondes après sa disparition dans les couloirs, Théo suivit en criant :

« Harry ?! »

Lorsqu'il fut hors du champ de vision de Severus, celui-ci sortit de sa cachette, reprenant sa route vers le bureau du directeur. Il réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Théo n'était pas le véritable père des enfants Potter. Ils restaient ensemble pour les enfants mais ne s'aimaient pas, ou plus…

Que s'était-il passé avec le véritable père des jumeaux Potter ? Qui était assez fou pour refuser une vie de famille avec des enfants qui deviendront probablement riches et puissants. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Potter à supporter mais il était plutôt séduisant…

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du bureau d'Albus, Severus soupira profondément, il devait se concentrer à nouveau sur Alan Radcliffe, le jeune présomptueux qui pensait pouvoir le faire renvoyer aussi facilement.

.oOo.

Encore cette sensation de malaise…

C'était étrange.

Toujours au même endroit, dans une alcôve reculée du couloir le plus éloigné.

Depuis qu'il était enseignant à Poudlard, c'était lui qui maintenait le calme et la sécurité dans les cachots. Il y patrouillait donc souvent pour déloger les couples impudiques, les briseurs de règles ou autres perturbateurs. Cependant, rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'aventurer plus loin que la salle de potion qui était déjà très reculée dans les cachots.

Cette fois-ci pourtant était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Severus entendait des gémissements et grognements venant de l'alcôve. Il était persuadé qu'un couple s'était aventuré par là pour faire des choses interdites par le règlement de l'école.

Avec un sourire sadique, il s'approcha lentement pour surprendre les délinquants, mais lorsqu'il les vit, il ne ressentit pas la joie malsaine attendue. Au lieu de cela, l'image de lui et d'un jeune homme essaya de se superposer à la vision des deux adolescents au cheveux noirs qui s'embrassaient avidement. Un uniforme de Gryffondor trainait au sol comme une réplique parfaite de… De quoi ?

À la place du mal de tête habituel, il sentit son esprit se déchirer avec une force inimaginable tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs inconnus s'écoulaient dans son esprit.

 _Il était ivre, à genoux par terre. C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et il avait eu un rendez-vous avec un homme séduisant. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire, quoi faire… Il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis si longtemps qu'il s'était retrouvé comme un idiot à donner des réponses par monosyllabe. Cela avait été un désastre et l'homme avait fuit._

 _Alors il était rentré, il avait bu et se retrouvait à présent au fond des cachots, sans savoir où était l'entrée de ses appartements, comme l'idiot qu'il était._

 _Il repensait à ces années d'école où tout était si facile. Il savait qui étaient ses ennemis, qui étaient ses amis, bien qu'il en ait peu… Il avait détesté si fort les Maraudeurs, ce crétin de Black, ce bon à rien de James Potter…_

 _« Merde… » grogna-t-il en retombant à genoux lorsqu'il essaya de se relever._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, James Potter était devant lui. Comme à l'école. Beau. Arrogant. Quoique… Pourquoi ne se donnait-il pas cet air supérieur comme il en avait l'habitude ?_

 _Potter dit quelque chose, mais Severus ne savait pas quoi, car tout ce qu'il pouvait enregistrer, c'était que Potter se jetait sur lui. L'attaquer alors qu'il était encore à terre, quelle lâcheté ! Severus parvint à s'arracher de sa prise étonnement douce après s'être relevé._

 _« Je voulais juste vous aider... » dit Potter avec hargne._

 _À quoi jouait cet idiot ? Quel était le piège sournois ? S'était-il acheté une conscience ?_

 _« Qui te dis que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? »_

 _Potter eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien._

 _« C'est ça… » ricana Snape. « Le grand Potter au service des autres, c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous, mais moi je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu vaux, » continua-t-il en s'approchant._

 _Potter ne bougeait plus. Il semblait vraiment différent de d'habitude. Tellement... moins fier, moins sûr de lui. C'était le moment d'utiliser cette faille pour l'humilier comme jamais il n'avait été humilié alors il continua :_

 _« Je sais ce que tu cherches. Je sais ce que tu veux, » dit-il le contournant et en se plaquant contre son dos, posant une main ferme sur son ventre. « Je t'ai vu Potter. Dans la salle sur demande. C'était toi qui en demandait encore, pas vrai ? »_

 _Severus savait que Black et Potter avaient expérimenté ensemble avant que ce dernier ne se mette en couple avec Lily. Il n'avait pas divulgué l'information, voulant trouver le bon moment. Il voulait le faire souffrir, comme lui l'avait fait souffrir à de mainte reprises. Pourquoi ce crétin ne bougeait-il pas ? Et par dessus tout, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était excité. Il le voulait vraiment…_

 _« Et tu sais quoi ? » murmura-t-il. « Je vais te l'offrir. Pour la gloire de Serpentard, je vais baiser un Gryffondor. Mais d'abord… dis-moi que tu le veux. »_

 _Severus s'attendait à être repoussé, jeté, insulté, il s'attendait à tout sauf à la réponse qui suivit :_

 _« Je le veux, » répondit Potter._

 _Severus haleta. Qu'avait-il dit ?_

 _« Pardon ? » demanda Severus, essayant de paraître sournois sans être sûr d'y parvenir._

 _Il passa sa langue sur le pavillon de son oreille pour se donner contenance._

 _« Je le veux, » répéta Potter un peu plus fort._

 _Severus le sentit frissonner et se rendit compte qu'il le voulait aussi. Il allait baiser James Potter. L'idée même était absurde et il se demanda à un moment s'il n'était pas en train de divaguer à cause de l'alcool._

 _« Tu veux ça ? » demanda Snape en poussant ses hanches contre celles de Potter._

 _« Oui… » gémit celui-ci._

 _Severus n'en revenait pas. L'arrogant James Potter, mendiait pour sa queue. C'était définitivement un rêve, et il était bien décidé à en profiter._

 _« Courageux Gryffondor, » railla-t-il._

 _Il murmura un sort et aussitôt, ils furent nus dans les courants d'airs froids des cachots. Leur deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, l'excitation était à son maximum._

 _Potter frissonna et Severus l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras. Il se mit à se mouvoir langoureusement, faisant passer son sexe entre les fesses fermes de Potter. À ce moment, il bénissait le Quidditch qui donnait un corps de rêve. Il l'avait imaginé plus musclé. Plus grand aussi, maintenant qu'il était derrière lui. Mais il était parfait comme ça._

 _« Je vais te réchauffer moi, » grogna-t-il de sa voix moqueuse en le sentant frissonner encore._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, il repoussa Potter vers le fond de l'alcôve, le pencha sur un banc en pierre et sans préparation, avec un simple sort de lubrification, le pénétra rapidement._

 _Ce fut un déluge de sensation impressionnante. L'alcool, le froid, Potter… Ce fut tellement intense qu'il attendit quelques secondes avant de véritablement réaliser ce qu'il faisait et de commencer à s'enfoncer à un rythme effréné._

 _Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, il le savait. Severus était persuadé qu'il allait finir par se réveiller ou que la blague imaginée par Potter allait finalement s'enclencher et l'humilier lui. Bien qu'il soit allé un peu loin peut-être pour une simple blague… Mais Severus imaginait bien qu'il puisse apparaître soudainement sur la table des professeurs nu et en érection. Peu importe..._

 _Alors il se donna à fond._

 _Ils ne parlèrent pas alors qu'ils poussaient en rythme, se contentant de gémir et grogner_

 _« Tu vois Potter, rien de mieux qu'un Serpentard. Ce n'est pas la petite queue flasque de Black qui te ferait ressentir ça, » souffla-t-il avec exaltation, heureux du pouvoir qu'il avait maintenant._

 _Il mit un nouveau coup de rein et reprit :_

 _« J'ai toujours rêvé de te baiser, James Potter. »_

 _Sur ses dernière paroles, il se tendit, déversant sa semence dans le corps chaud qui l'avait accueilli. Alors qu'il allait empoigner le sexe de Potter pour l'aider à avoir son propre orgasme, celui-ci le repoussa violemment et s'éloigna._

 _« Pot… » haleta Severus en dévisageant son vis à vis._

 _L'instant fut comme suspendu alors que Severus regardait véritablement celui qu'il avait en face de lui._

 _Il était plus petit que James Potter. Moins fort aussi. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air hautain et ne passait pas systématiquement la main dans les cheveux. Mais ce qui choqua surtout Severus, c'étaient les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues._

 _James Potter ne pleurait pas. Jamais. James Potter était trop fier, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Non… James Potter ne pleurait pas…_

 _Mais alors, à qui appartenaient les larmes sur son visage ? Elles venaient pourtant bien de ces yeux… Ces yeux verts… Ces yeux qui n'auraient pas dû être verts._

 _Les yeux de Lily._

 _Tout à coup, Severus se souvint que Lily avait eu un fils avec Potter après l'école, que ce fils avait été à Poudlard, que ce fils était même en train de fêter la fin de l'année avec ses amis dans la grande salle._

 _Car il n'était pas en 1977._

 _Il était en 1997, et il venait de baiser Harry Potter._

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, dire la moindre chose, il vit Potter se jeter sur le tas de vêtements, prendre sa baguette et lui lancer le sort qui expliquerait tout ses maux de tête et ses oublis :_

 _« Obliviate ! »_

.oOo.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » résonna la voix d'un étudiant.

« Je sais pas… » entendit Severus.

« On a qu'à se tirer… »

« T'es malade ? » répondit l'autre un peu plus fort. « C'est mon chef de maison ! »

« Et alors ? Chef de maison ou pas, ça reste un con… »

« Tu comprends tout de travers ! Con ou pas il reste un chef de maison. »

« T'es bien un Serpi… Tout pour la gloire, tout pour avoir de bonnes notes en potion. »

« Et toi t'es bien un Griffon ! Rien dans le crâne et tout dans les jambes ! Casse-toi, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour prévenir Pomfresh ! » dit celui qui semblait donc être un Serpentard.

Il y eut un bruit de tissus qui suggérait que l'un avait poussé l'autre et Severus parla à voix basse sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux :

« Si l'un ou l'autre est encore là dans moins de dix secondes, j'enlève cent-cinquante points à chacune de vos maisons, sans compter que j'attrape le plus proche pour m'en servir de cobaye pour ma nouvelle potion de rétrécissement de pénis. »

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas prononcés s'éloignèrent et Severus put souffler.

Il venait d'avoir un malaise en se remémorant un souvenir oublié. Oublié de force à cause d'un sort mal lancé d'une baguette non adapté. La chute avait été rude. Aussi bien physique que psychique.

Alors qu'il restait là, sur le sol glacial des cachots, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il avait couché avec Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il avait aimé. Et il l'avait jeté sans même s'en rendre compte en l'appelant par le prénom de son père.

Pas étonnant que le morveux lui ait éffacé la mémoire. Pour autant, il n'était pas question de laisser passer ça. Ils allaient avoir une petite conversation… À moins que…

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

Ça avait été le jour de la fête de fin d'année. Potter avait accouché fin avril, il le savait car tous les journaux du pays en avait parlé pendant des semaines. Et lorsqu'il avait surpris la conversation entre Théo et Potter, ils avaient dit que les jumeaux n'étaient pas les enfants biologiques de Théo. Serait-il possible... ?

D'un mouvement brusque, Severus se redressa. Il chancela vivement mais continua son geste et parvint finalement à se mettre debout. À toute vitesse, il alla jusqu'à ses appartements et fouilla vivement dans le tiroir de sa commode.

Là, dans une petite boîte en bois, une clé qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années.

Après un coup d'oeil rapide à l'horloge qui annonçait vingt-deux heures cinquante, Severus sortit sans prendre le temps de revêtir une autre robe que celle qu'il utilisait pour le travail. Elle était pleine de taches invisibles de diverses potions mais ça lui était égal, il devait savoir.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti de Poudlard, il transplana aussitôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste devant la grande banque pour sorcier, Gringotts.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fermeture tardive du bâtiment. Heureusement que les gobelins étaient des créatures travailleuses…

Dès qu'il franchit les portes, il se dirigea vers le seul guichet encore ouvert et ne prit pas le temps de saluer le banquier.

« Je veux l'accès à mon coffre. Tout de suite, » dit-il sur un ton intraitable.

Le gobelin se contenta de hocher la tête et fit un signe vers un autre qui attendait près des portes pour le mener au petit wagon de l'angoisse. Severus s'avança vivement et attendit impatiemment que l'accès soit ouvert.

« Le coffre Snape ? » fit la petite voix grinçante de la créature.

« Non… Le coffre Prince, » répondit Severus en sortant la petite clé dorée.

Le gobelin écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis fit un sourire féroce alors qu'il grimpait dans le chariot. Severus le suivit, appréhendant déjà la longue descente jusqu'à l'un des niveaux les plus bas de Gringott.

Le voyage fut aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait imaginé et lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il était à deux baguettes de vomir sur ses chaussures. Pourtant, il restait aussi droit et stoïque. La seule chose qui aurait pu le trahir était sa respiration un peu plus rapide et forte que d'habitude.

« Clé, s'il vous plaît ? » grinça le gobelin.

Severus lui tendit sèchement la clé et la créature l'inséra dans la serrure, effectuant un mouvement compliqué.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Severus ne prit pas le temps de regarder les richesses éparpillées dans la pièce, il se précipita sur un petit coffre posé en évidence et l'ouvrit. Fouillant avidement entre les divers bijoux, perles et pierres précieuses, il sortit le parchemin qu'il cherchait. La tapisserie pliée qui avait été arrachée du mur du manoir Prince avant sa revente.

Il le déplia au maximum et regarda tout en bas de l'immense arbre généalogique. Haletant sous le choc, il fixa ce qu'il s'attendait pourtant à voir.

À côté de son nom et de son portrait, trônait celui d'Harry Potter. Ils étaient reliés par une ligne d'argent qui descendait par le milieu pour indiquer deux prénoms : Calum et Lenox Potter.

Ce fut un choc.

Un choc prévisible, mais un choc tout de même.

Potter avait accouché de ses enfants. Il avait des héritiers. Des enfants de cinq ans qui avaient ses gènes… Et il ne les avait jamais vus.

Refermant le coffre avec un geste brutal, Severus se releva et sortit de la pièce, montant précipitamment dans les wagons pour signifier au gobelin qu'il ne voulait pas attendre. Celui-ci prit tout de même son temps pour refermer la porte et rendre la clé à Severus qui grogna un remerciement méprisant.

Dès qu'il fut à nouveau dehors, Severus ne s'attarda pas et transplana pour apparaître quelques mètres plus loin, devant la maison qu'il savait être celle de Théodore Nott. Il connaissait l'emplacement exact pour être passé devant en sa compagnie.

Il était vingt trois heures et les rues étaient vides, mais il ne le vit pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la fenêtre éclairée au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il espérait sincèrement que Potter serait là. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui dirait, mais il avait besoin de le voir.

Severus grimpa quatre à quatre les quelques marches du péron et frappa énergiquement à la porte. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de recommencer, espérant que Potter ne serait pas au travail. Il n'avait pas envie de courir après lui au Ministère où dans les rues mal famés.

Après la quatrième séries de coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry Potter trempé et vêtu d'une simple serviette.

« Qu'est ce que- » commença-t-il en secouant ses cheveux mouillés.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Severus ressenti une rage sourde. Il revit ce souvenir qu'il avait oublié, il revit James Potter, il revit Théodore Nott et les deux petits prénoms inscrits tout en bas d'un arbre généalogique. Il revit tout cela en quelques secondes et, ne laissant pas le jeune homme finir sa phrase, asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Gryffondor.

Celui-ci tomba au sol et Severus le regarda s'échouer.

Il n'avait rien à dire.

Certe il n'avait pas été l'amant idéal, certe il n'avait pas été professionnel en couchant avec un élève, ni même en étant ivre dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais Potter lui avait caché ses héritiers et pour lui, c'était la pire des choses.

Après tout, ils avaient été consentants tous les deux, même s'ils étaient influencés par l'alcool. Ils avaient aimé… Lui faire oublier ce souvenir était déjà condamnable mais lui cacher ces naissances était abject.

Après un dernier regard dédaigneux sur la silhouette tremblante et ensanglanté du jeune homme au sol, Severus partit dans la nuit pour transplaner à Poudlard.

Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Il voulait s'enfermer dans ses cachots et ne plus en sortir avant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de ses nouvelles informations.

.oOo.

Le lendemain pourtant, Severus dut se présenter au petit déjeuner de la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin depuis une vingtaine d'année.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pensant encore et encore à son souvenir, à Potter, à ses enfants… Sans trouver de réponses à ses questions, il s'était tourné à de maintes reprises dans son lit. Au fil des heures, il avait réussi à calmer ses nerfs, sentant son poing toujours maculé de sang le picoter de plus en plus. Il ne l'avait pas soigné, comme d'habitude, voulant garder une trace des évènements et ne pas les oublier.

C'était idiot, il le savait, car une telle chose ne pouvait pas s'oublier.

Quoique…

Potter pouvait toujours passer par là avec un sortilège d'oubliette.

Il n'avait aucune envie de manger lorsqu'il se présenta au petit déjeuner. Plus renfrogné que jamais, il n'avait adressé la parole à personne, bien qu'il fut sujet à de nombreuses questions.

Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent ce matin-là. Severus s'attendait presque à recevoir une beuglante de Potter, voire même une convocation au tribunal magique pour coups et blessures. Mais il n'en fut rien… Pas un hibou ne se présenta à sa table.

Par contre, il reconnut parfaitement la chouette blanche qui se posa devant Théodore.

Il regarda le jeune homme saisir le parchemin avant de donner un morceau de bacon à la jolie messagère et l'observer s'en aller.

Severus regarda le professeur de sortilège déplier la lettre et la lire lentement, pâlissant de plus en plus au fil de son contenu. Il le vit relever la tête, une légère peur au fond des yeux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Severus pour comprendre que, d'une part Théo était parfaitement au courant de sa paternité mais en plus, que Potter l'avait informé de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.

Ça n'avait pas dû être très difficile pour le Gryffondor de comprendre ce qui avait entraîné une si vive réaction de sa part. Potter savait parfaitement que son sort était bancale, que Théo aurait pu le lui avouer lui-même ou qu'un objet magique telle que la tapisserie aurait pu lui révéler la paternité des jumeaux.

Vraiment… Potter devait savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'apprenne.

Severus se leva, ayant fini son repas. Il défroissa sa robe et enleva les quelques miettes qui aurait pu tomber, avant de se diriger vers la porte arrière pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Dans les couloirs, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités mais ne se retourna pas pour voir qui lui courrait après. Il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question lorsqu'il entendit le souffle légèrement trop haletant pour quelqu'un ayant couru sur une si faible distance.

« Severus ? » appela Théo à quelques pas derrière lui. « Je pense que je vous dois une explication. »

« Vous n'avez aucune explication à fournir Théodore, » répondit Severus d'une voix glaciale, s'arrêtant sans pour autant se retourner. « Je ne veux rien savoir sur Potter ou ses rejetons. À vrai dire, je me suis même rendu compte que j'avais réussi à vivre une demie décennie sans penser à eux et que ma vie ne s'en portait pas plus mal. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer. »

« Vous lui avez fait du mal, » assena Théo.

Severus se retourna vivement, ne laissant pas paraître sa surprise de voir son ancien élève lui parler sur ce ton.

« Je doute qu'un seul coup de poing, aussi violent soit-il, puisse mettre à mal votre précieux Survivant. Après tout, il a connu le doloris. »

« Je ne parle ni de douleur physique, ni d'hier soir. Il y a des souffrance bien pire que celles-ci… »

« De quoi donc parlez-vous ? »

« Ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé pourquoi Harry avait accepté vos avances ce soir-là ? » demanda Théo avec hargne.

Sans attendre la réponse, il repartit dans la direction opposée, à pas lents.

Severus reprit sa marche, réfléchissant à ce que Théo avait voulu dire. Bien sûr qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi Potter avait accepté… pendant une seconde. Ensuite, il avait été si obsédé par le fait que le jeune homme lui avait lancé un sort, que ça lui était sorti de la tête. Évidemment, il avait bien remarqué que l'alcool avait du précipiter la décision mais… y'avait-il une autre raison ?

Repoussant ses questionnements au second plan, Severus entra dans sa salle de classe pour préparer la leçon qui commençerait dans quelques minutes.

Après quelques heures de cours et une soirée complète à tester de nouveaux ingrédients pour sa potion innovante, Severus s'était rendu compte que si sa vie n'était pas parfaite, il l'aimait de cette façon et ne voulait pas que cela change.

Si Potter lui avait caché ses enfants c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Ils étaient en bonne santé, avaient de l'argent et étaient choyés par leur deux pères. Severus était bien conscient qu'il n'avait rien à amener dans l'équation et il savait ne pas vouloir le faire.

Il n'avait pu se retenir l'espace d'un instant, d'imaginer à quoi ils ressemblaient… De se demander s'ils avaient son nez, ses yeux. Mais bien vite, il s'était repris, chassant ces pensées parasites. Il avait un jour songé avoir des enfants, mais ce rêve était mort en même temps que celui de devenir un homme bien : le jour où il avait réalisé que la Marque sur son bras ne lui apporterait ni pouvoir, ni grandeur, mais seulement tristesse et solitude.

Alors, en se couchant ce soir-là, il était bien décidé à mettre les jumeaux Potter-Nott dans un coin de son esprit. Il y repenserait peut-être occasionnellement, le soir de Noël lorsqu'il serait seul devant une bouteille de Whisky et sa cheminée, au moment du bal de fin d'année où il trouverait, comme d'habitude, une bonne excuse pour ne pas surveiller et finir la soirée dans un pub… Ce serait peut-être amusant de se dire que c'était l'anniversaire de la conception des jumeaux les plus connus d'Angleterre socrier.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde…

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je rappelle qu'il y a neuf chapitres à cette histoire, et que c'était le cinquième._

 _A la semaine prochaine._

 _Epsi._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour !

Je passe en coup de vent pour poster ce chapitre. C'est l'anniversaire de mon homme aujourd'hui.

Je me rends compte en lisant vos reviews, que cette histoire ne sera peut-être pas un happy end pour tout le monde. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des changements infimes chez Severus et une petite mise au point de Harry.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre pécédent :_

 _" Alors, en se couchant ce soir-là, il était bien décidé à mettre les jumeaux Potter-Nott dans un coin de son esprit. Il y repenserait peut-être occasionnellement, le soir de Noël lorsqu'il serait seul devant une bouteille de Whisky et sa cheminée, au moment du bal de fin d'année où il trouverait, comme d'habitude, une bonne excuse pour ne pas surveiller et finir la soirée dans un pub… Ce serait peut-être amusant de se dire que c'était l'anniversaire de la conception des jumeaux les plus connus d'Angleterre socrier._

 _Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde…_ "

Pourtant, le destin en décida autrement quelques mois plus tard.

Severus n'avait eu que peu de contact avec Théo et les professeurs s'inquiétaient un peu du fait qu'il était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé avec Harry ou avec Théo, ils le voyaient juste plus grognon et plus renfrogné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ce jour là, les professeurs étaient réunis pour le petit déjeuner, surveillant les élèves mal réveillés avant le début des classes.

Le Maître des potions avait remarqué que Théodore, à sa gauche, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il toussait souvent et paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Severus allait lui demander ce qu'il avait, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent vivement, claquant contre le mur de pierres. Derrière elles, Harry Potter essoufflé, portant un enfant sur son dos, agrippé comme un koala et un autre dans ses bras.

Il courut à travers la salle sous les murmures inquiets ou émerveillés et s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs où Albus et Théo s'étaient relevés.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre en plein repas, » souffla Potter en jetant un sort de silence pour ne pas être entendu des élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les jumeaux ? » pressa Théo qui avait à présent contourné la table pour examiner les enfants.

« Hein ? » demanda stupidement Potter avant de comprendre que le Serpentard les croyait malade. « Oh… rien ! Ils vont très bien ! Ce n'est pas eux le problème ! Il y a un incident au Chemin de Traverse, une sorte de nouveau groupuscule utilisant la marque des reliques de la mort et semant la terreur. La rue est sens dessus dessous et tous les Aurors sont rappelés. Je voulais confier les enfants à Molly mais elle est en Roumanie, tout comme Hermione et Ron. Neville est déjà débordé avec ses propres rejetons et Luna n'était pas là… Dobby est malade et je refuse qu'il sorte de son lit… Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre Théo… »

Le Serpentard avait l'air embêté alors qu'il caressait les cheveux noirs de l'un des jumeaux et ce fut le directeur qui prit la parole avec un sourire heureux.

« Ça ne pose aucun problème Harry. Tu peux laisser tes enfants ici et vaquer à tes occupations. Nous pourrons nous en occuper. »

Potter fit un sourire légèrement crispé et se retourna vers Théo qui acquiesça.

Severus observait Potter depuis son arrivée et le trouva changé. Pourtant, il avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille, quoiqu'un peu plus long, ses lunettes rondes quoiqu'un peu plus fines et ses magnifiques yeux verts quoique teintés par l'inquiétude. Oui, Potter avait changé. Il n'était plus le gringalet de onze ans terrorisé par lui. Il n'était plus le petit Gryffondor frondeur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à protéger. Potter était un homme. Un bel homme, ressemblant trait pour trait à son père, sans pour autant avoir la même attitude, la même brutalité dans ses gestes.

Le regard de Severus se posa ensuite sur les enfants qui étaient en train d'enlacer rapidement leur père. Ils étaient si petits… Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de cette taille là !

Ils n'avaient rien dit pendant que les adultes parlaient, si ce n'était quelques chuchotements entre eux. De ce que Severus pouvait voir, c'étaient des jumeaux parfaitement identiques. Ils avaient la même taille, les mêmes cheveux noirs, mi-longs et un peu fous, étaient vêtus de la même façon et avaient la même gestuelle.

Ils avaient l'air calmes et sages. Ils étaient bien habillés et paraissaient éduqués. Aucun des deux n'avait encore relevé la tête vers lui et Severus se surprit à le vouloir. Il était malgré tout curieux de voir s'ils lui ressemblaient.

Alors qu'il y pensait, les enfants relevèrent instantanément la tête et le regardèrent fixement. Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa une paire d'yeux verts comme l'Avada et une paire d'yeux noirs profond exactement comme les siens. Les enfants étaient parfaitement identique et seuls leurs yeux les différenciaient de façon assez flagrante.

Lorsque le cœur de Severus put reprendre un rythme régulier, il regarda à nouveau les adultes qui discutaient toujours de façon légèrement précipitée et croisa le regard de Potter. Celui-ci rougit et détourna les yeux sans laisser savoir à Severus si c'était de la gêne ou de la colère. Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux.

« Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, » déclara Potter en regardant les jumeaux. « Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Après un dernier câlin, il fit un geste de main, faisant apparaître ses robes d'Auror et avança à pas rapide dans la Grande Salle pour en sortir. Il avait l'air concentré et ne fit absolument pas attention aux regards enamourés qu'il suscitait sur son passage par des écoliers hormonaux.

Severus retrouva ses esprits lorsque Albus reprit la parole d'une voix forte, faisant éclater le sort de silence :

« Chers enfants, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons deux nouveaux arrivants pour un bref moment. Je vous demanderai de garder votre curiosité pour vous et de ne pas les embêter jusqu'à ce que leur père revienne les chercher. Il est bientôt l'heure de la première classe, je vous conseille de finir votre repas, » dit-il avant de se rasseoir et de continuer tranquillement de beurrer ses toasts.

« Vous avez mangé ? » demanda Théo aux jumeaux.

« Non Dado, » répondirent-il en cœur.

« Alors venez là mes petits Botrucs ! » dit Théo en ébouriffant gaiement leurs cheveux.

À ce moment-là, il avait un sourire dont Severus se sentit involontairement jaloux. C'était un sourire tendre et… tout simplement heureux, alors qu'il regardait ses enfants.

Ses enfants…

Avec un simple mouvement de main de la part d'Albus, toujours concentré sur ses tartines, la table s'agrandit, poussant les chaises à gauche de celle de Théo pour en faire apparaître deux nouvelles, plus haute. Severus fut un peu bousculé et ronchonna mais arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que les jumeaux s'installaient entre Théodore et lui.

Il était incroyablement tendu lorsque l'enfant au yeux noirs s'assit à sa gauche. Severus ne comprenait pas son envie de le regarder… De juste savoir son prénom…

Oh, il l'avait déjà entendu très certainement, il les avait même vu sur la tapisserie Prince, mais cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé et il ne les avaient jamais retenu. Aujourd'hui, Severus avait l'impression que c'était vital.

« Présentez-vous au Professeur Snape les enfants, » dit soudainement Théo avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas un sourire de jubilation. Ce n'était pas non plus une façon narquoise de lui montrer ce qu'il avait loupé. C'était comme si cette situation n'était pas étrange, comme une vraie présentation.

« Bonjour Professeur Snape, » commença le petit garçon aux yeux verts dans un murmure timide, tout en restant droit. « Je suis Calum Potter. »

« Et moi je suis Lenox Potter, » enchaîna le deuxième, un peu plus doucement, un peu plus prostré. « Bonjour professeur… »

Severus regardait les deux enfants, cachant ses craintes, ses doutes, ses espoirs. Il les cachait si bien que lui-même ne savait pas quoi ressentir.

« Messieurs Potter… » salua-t-il sobrement.

Il se sentait incroyablement idiot. Il n'avait encore jamais communiqué avec des enfants aussi petits et n'était même pas informé de ce qu'ils savaient faire à cet âge. Connaissaient-ils les couleurs ? Étaient-ils propres ? Savaient-ils construire des phrases correctes ? Apparemment oui…

Théo reprit :

« Le Professeur Snape est celui qui enseigne les potions à Poudlard. Il est le plus jeune à avoir obtenu sa Maîtrise depuis des centaines d'années. »

Les yeux des enfants se remplirent de paillettes alors qu'ils regardaient le ténébreux professeur.

« Len' adore les potions ! » s'exclama Calum. « Dado lui a montré comment il faisait un philtre apaisant une fois ! La prochaine fois se sera mon tour ! »

« Dado ? » demanda Severus avant de pouvoir se retenir.

« C'est moi, » intervint Théo, légèrement mal à l'aise. « C'est un petit raccourci pour daddy Théo, qu'ils avaient du mal à prononcer quand ils étaient petits. »

« Je vois.. » répondit simplement Severus, pas certain de savoir comment réagir face à cette annonce.

Il continua de manger le contenu de son assiette en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il mangeait à côté de ses deux héritiers. Sa chaire et son sang étaient juste là, à porté de main.

Ce n'était pas bien de penser de tels choses, ces enfants avaient deux pères qui les aimaient sans aucun doute possible. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se dire… Et si…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup de coude dans l'avant-bras. Tournant la tête et baissant le regard, il vit Lenox qui, les sourcils froncés et la langue pointant, essayait de couper une tranche de bacon grillé dans son assiette.

« Pardon professeur… » marmonna-t-il, continuant de faire de son repas une véritable charpie.

À côté de lui, Théo avait passé ses bras autour de Calum pour l'aider à couper son propre morceau de bacon. Il regarda son deuxième fils qui essayait en vain de faire de même puis jeta un œil vers Severus, une lueur rusée brillant dans ses prunelles bleus.

« Severus, pourriez-vous aider Len' avec son repas ? La cloche va bientôt sonner et il n'aura rien mangé le temps que j'aide Cal. »

Severus resta un instant sous le choc avant de voir deux petites mains lui tendre des couverts.

« Merci, » murmura Lenox, les joues rouges.

Avec des mouvements secs, incapable de savoir comment se comporter, Severus attrapa les couverts, tira l'assiette à lui et, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais, découpa les morceaux de bacon comme il l'aurait fait avec des tentacules violettes pour une potion de digestion.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le petit Lenox lui fit un sourire si resplendissant qu'il sentit son coeur faire une embardée. Il se contenta de se reconcentrer sur son assiette, engloutissant les derniers morceaux d'œufs maintenant froids.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se rendre dans sa salle de cours, Albus reprit la parole :

« Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que vous n'étiez pas au meilleur de votre forme Monsieur Nott, » dit-il, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

« Tout va bien, » répondit Théo avec un sourire rassurant. « Je suis déjà allé voir Madame Pomfresh ce matin. »

« Peut-être sera-t-il difficile de vous occuper de deux enfants tout en assurant vos cours. J'ai cru comprendre que le jeune Lenox était passionné par les potions et lors d'une de ses visites, Harry m'a avoué que Calum était en admiration devant les animagus. Ça ne dérangera pas le Professeur Snape et le Professeur McGonagall de s'occuper de ces deux adorables enfants au moins pour la matinée. »

« J'en serais ravie ! » pialla Minerva avant même que Severus ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Alors c'est réglé, » dit Albus en tapant dans ses mains une fois avant de se relever. « Calum va découvrir avant l'heure la classe de Métamorphose et Lenox passera sa matinée à regarder les élèves créer des potions. »

Les professeurs prirent cela pour un renvoi et se levèrent tous au moment où la cloche sonnait. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire Quidditch, Severus se retrouva seul, comme un idiot, avec un enfant de cinq ans le regardant comme s'il était Merlin en personne.

Il allait devoir s'occuper d'un enfant en plein cours de potion. Il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas, ne mette pas en danger les autres élèves… il devrait même certainement revoir les leçons pour que rien de nocif ne soit disponible. Il allait s'occuper d'un Potter. Encore.

Une petite voix dans sa tête s'insinua doucement. Il allait s'occuper de son enfant, ou du moins de l'un d'eux. Peut-être pourrait-il voir s'il avait le même don que lui, quel était son caractère, ses aptitudes.

Non… C'était mal.

« Venez Potter, » dit-il alors d'une voix froide, se retournant vivement vers la petite porte.

Ce passage dissimulait un couloir un peu sombre qui menait au hall desservant tous les endroits du château. Severus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il marchait trop vite avant d'entendre les petits pas précipités derrière lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce couloir faisait si peur, avant qu'il ne sente cette petite main dans la sienne. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était père, avant de ressentir toute la confiance venant de cet enfant.

.oOo.

Severus regardait Lenox qui essayait de lire un livre basique de potion. Sa langue pointait sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il suivait du doigt les mots qu'il lisait. Le professeur se souvenait que son père faisait ça aussi lorsqu'il était jeune et se concentrait sur une recette de potion. Ce souvenir était aussi nostalgique qu'étrange. Dans son autre main, la plume d'aigle prêtée par Severus, dégoulinait d'encre sur la table.

Après qu'il l'ait interrompu deux fois pour savoir ce que signifiaient les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, le Maître des potions lui avait demandé de souligner les mots trop compliqués pour lui en demander le sens une fois la classe terminée. L'enfant se donnait du mal pour respecter les consignes à la lettre. Il n'était pas très soigneux mais tellement concentré sur sa tâche que Severus ne pouvait le réprimander.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la pause de dix heures, les élèves sortirent en courant presque, comme d'habitude. Severus s'installa à son bureau, ayant oublié son petit élève qui travaillait tranquillement dans un coin reculé. Il faillit même sursauter lorsque l'enfant arriva à côté de lui pour lui montrer le livre.

Lorsque Severus baissa les yeux, il remarqua qu'une quantité impressionnante de mots était soulignée. Soupirant, il regarda l'enfant imaginant déjà diverses stratagèmes pour ne pas avoir à expliquer tous ces mots.

« Potter, » dit-il sobrement. « Je n'ai pas de classe pendant une heure. Voulez-vous me regarder préparer une potion ? Si vous êtes sage, vous pourrez même mettre quelques ingrédients quand je le dirai. »

Il regarda intensément le petit garçon qui baissait la tête en gigotait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Que se passe-t-il Potter ? » demanda-t-il, tendu.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lenox ? » demanda l'enfant. « Je sais jamais si on me parle à moi ou à mon frère sinon. Ou mon père… »

« Bien… » répondit Severus pris au dépourvu. « Je vous appellerai par votre prénom mais seulement en privé, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Lenox fit un sourire éblouissant avant d'aller chercher son tabouret pour le mettre devant le bureau et monter difficilement dessus.

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous regarder faire une potion. »

Severus fit un micro sourire et bannit ses papiers avant d'aller chercher son chaudron et les ingrédients.

« Qu'aimez-vous dans la préparation des potions ? » demanda-t-il en allumant le feu pour commencer la préparation.

« J'aime quand ça change de couleur, » répondit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas une réponse très pertinente mais le Maître des Potions pensa que c'était déjà une bonne chose pour son âge. Il y pensait justement lorsque Lenox reprit.

« Papa il aime pas les potions, » dit-il d'une voix fluette, concentré sur les gestes du professeur. « Il dit qu'il a de mauvais souvenirs et qu'il n'est pas très bon pour ça… »

« Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

« Que son professeur à Poudlard l'aimait pas à cause de beaucoup de bêtises que grand-père avait fait. Mais il m'a pas dit quoi parce qu'il est toujours triste quand il parle de grand-père et grand-mère. Ils sont morts tu sais ? » déclara Lenox de sa petite voix sans se rendre compte que ces mots étaient durs et surtout quels effets ils avaient sur le professeur.

Severus serra un peu la mâchoire. L'enfant ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il l'avait tutoyé mais surtout il ne savait pas que cette histoire touchait le professeur de près.

« Et… Dado… Il fait des potions avec vous ? »

« Pas trop… Il n'aime pas trop ça non plus. Et il me dit toujours qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour me l'apprendre plus tard. »

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Severus fut véritablement surpris. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer en parlant avec cet enfant et lorsqu'il reprit les leçons avec les quatrième année, il confia le soin à Lenox de moudre les cornes de bicorne. Bien que ce fut un travail dur et fastidieux, le garçon lui présenta le mortier plein de poudre légèrement inégale après une heure de travail acharné et Severus le félicita même pour cela.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, après l'avoir mise en bocal, le potionniste ne la plaça pas dans son armoire à ingrédients comme il aurait dû le faire. Avec un geste qu'il n'expliqua pas, il mit le pot de poudre dans le tiroir de son bureau, pour ne plus jamais y retoucher.

Le repas et l'après-midi se passèrent sans encombres et lorsque Severus remonta les escaliers accompagné de l'enfant pour se rendre aux appartements du professeur de sortilège, il se rendit compte à quel point la présence du gamin n'avait pas été insupportable.

Il toqua à la porte et elle fut aussitôt ouverte par un enfant qui était la copie conforme de celui à ses côtés, avec des yeux verts brillants. Dès que la porte fut suffisamment ouverte pour passer, Lenox se précipita sur son frère pour une etreinte impressionnante. Le battant s'ouvrit un peu plus pour laisser apparaître Théo qui, une écharpe autour du cou et une tasse fumante à la main, fit un sourire à Severus.

« Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de Len, » dit-il en regardant les enfants qui, bras dessus, bras dessous, se dirigeaient vers le canapé certainement dans le but de se raconter leur journée.

Severus se contenta d'un signe de tête et allait partir, lorsqu'il fut retenu par son ancien élève.

« Je vous offre un thé ? Vous pourrez me dire si Len s'est bien comporté aujourd'hui. »

Le Maître des Potions devait refuser, il le savait. Il n'y avait rien de bon à rester aux côtés de ces enfants et de leur père adoptif, mais une part de lui trouvait une sorte de fascination morbide à s'intéresser à leur vie. Il pensa une seconde être masochiste lorsqu'il accepta l'invitation d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

Depuis le petit coin salle à manger, Severus regardait les enfants parler à toute vitesse dans une sorte de langage secret connu d'eux seuls, mêlé à un anglais brouillon. Lenox venait de finir le récit de la journée, omettant l'épisode de la poudre de bicorne et celui des discussions sur leur vie de famille.

« La journée a été plaisante alors, » déclara Théo en sirotant son thé. « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être heureux de raconter ça à Harry quand il va rentrer. »

« En parlant de Potter, » dit sombrement Severus. « J'aimerais revenir à ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois… Pourquoi Potter a-t-il accepté les avances répugnantes que je lui ai faites ce soir là ? »

Théo ne dit d'abord rien, regardant les enfants avec un air songeur puis lança un sort de silence et parla enfin sur un ton net, ne laissant aucune place à la contradiction :

« Parce qu'il est amoureux de vous. »

Severus, surpris, faillit recracher la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre.

« Quelle sorte d'inepties racontez-vous ? » cracha-t-il en essuyant sa bouche d'une serviette.

« Cela n'a rien de surprenant… Maintenant que vos souvenirs sont revenus, vous pouvez vous rendre compte à quel point il s'est empressé d'accepter d'avoir une relation dans un couloir sordide et à quel point il a été bouleversé lorsque vous l'avez nommé de cette façon. »

« Ce Gryffondor stupide vous a-t-il tout raconté ? » grogna Severus pour cacher son malaise.

« Bien sûr ! » s'enjoua Théo. « Il me raconte tout depuis la sixième année. »

« Quelle sorte de relation étrange avez-vous tous les deux ? » demanda Severus clairement sceptique.

« Nous nous aimons, » répondit Théo, catégorique avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Ce n'est pas un amour conventionnel, mais pourquoi serions nous restés si longtemps ensemble sinon ? »

« C'est bien ce que je me demande… Vous avez dit qu'il était… amoureux de moi, » cracha Severus comme une insulte. « Mais vous étiez déjà ensemble à cet époque et vous avez utilisé le présent et non le passé. »

« Et alors ? Harry est amoureux de vous mais il est en couple avec moi. »

« C'est absurde. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ? »

« Ne le faites pas… » répondit sombrement Théo. « Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'Harry est tombé amoureux de vous lorsque vous êtes apparus durant la bataille du Ministère. Vous l'avez défendu comme jamais et je pense que c'était la première fois qu'il vous voyait comme vous étiez vraiment : le combattant acharné, l'homme courageux, le défenseur... »

Il fit une pause remuant doucement son thé, l'air songeur.

« Je pense que ça a été un coup de foudre à ce moment-là, mais qu'il n'a pas su le reconnaître. Il vous a observé pendant de longs mois avant de s'en rendre compte. Personne n'était au courant, sauf moi… Il ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'avais remarqué. Je vivais la même chose de mon côté… »

« Vous- » commença Severus avant d'être coupé.

« Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne parle pas de vous, » gloussa Théo. « Mais je vivais moi aussi un amour impossible. Un jour, vous avez été très virulent dans vos propos à son encontre et il a quitté la classe. J'ai prétexté un mal de tête et suis sorti de votre cours. Je l'ai retrouvé et nous avons beaucoup parlé, nous livrant chacun notre tour. Nous avons ensuite pensé que c'était une bonne idée de sortir ensemble. C'était une terrible erreur et je m'en rend compte à présent. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus, malgré lui pris dans l'histoire.

« Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy depuis ma quatrième année, » annonça Théo.

« Draco ? » souffla Severus.

« Oui, le même Draco qui est aujourd'hui marié à une femme et père d'un enfant. En sortant ensemble, Harry et moi, nous nous sommes engagés dans une relation où nous savions que nous n'avions pas à éprouver des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre. Nous comprenions tellement les déboirs de l'autre que nous l'avons jamais poussé vers quelque chose de nouveau. Nous avons donc cultivé ces deux relations irréelles, ne nous donnant pas la possibilité de nous en détacher… »

« Voulez-vous dire que vous avez, l'un comme l'autre, entretenu une relation durant presque une dizaine d'année tout en rêvant d'un autre ? » demanda Severus prouvant son incompréhension.

« C'est exact. Nous avions arrêté avant la fin de notre dernière année, mais lorsque Harry est arrivé chez moi, plus mal que jamais, en m'annonçant qu'il était enceint de vous, j'ai voulu l'aider. Et puis je l'ai accompagné à un rendez-vous médical où j'ai entendu les battements de coeur des jumeaux, j'ai compris que je voulais faire partie de leur vie… »

Severus ressentit une pointe de jalousie incongrue à l'annonce de Théo. Il regardait profondément sa tasse, essayant de savoir quels sentiments il serait bon d'éprouver à ce moment précis.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça maintenant ? » demanda-t-il finalement reposant ses yeux sur les enfants qui discutaient toujours à grand renfort de gestes exubérant.

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir volé quelque chose… J'ai profité de ce que j'avais toujours voulu, un compagnon exceptionnel, des enfants merveilleux, une famille aimante. Je pense que le temps est venu pour moi de m'écarter… »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter. »

« Je sais, » ricana Théo. « Mais si vous acceptez de le côtoyer plus souvent, vous verrez que c'est quelque chose de facile à faire. »

Severus haleta, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

« Voulez-vous dire que… »

« Non… » répondit Théo avec un sourire distrait. « Non je ne suis pas amoureux d'Harry. Je me suis toujours refusé de le devenir car je savais que son coeur ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Et puis, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec mon amour interdit, je n'allais pas en avoir un deuxième. Néanmoins, je sais que Harry est une personne attachante et je sais qu'il ne serait pas compliqué pour quelqu'un de tomber sous son charme. »

« Ridicule… » grogna Severus.

« Peut-être… » souffla Théo. « Le fait est que je vais m'éloigner et lorsque le monde magique le saura, Harry ne tardera pas à recevoir des demandes et à se faire draguer à tous les coins de rue. Rien qu'à son travail je sais qu'il se fait courtiser par deux personnes déjà. »

« Pourquoi me dites vous tout ça ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que les jumeaux souffrent. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'Harry soit malheureux et pour ça, je pense que vous êtes la solution. »

« Et bien vous pensez mal, » dit Severus en se relevant vivement avant de se calmer et de ranger sa chaise proprement. « Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Potter et je ne me préoccupe pas de ces enfants. Vous feriez mieux de rester avec lui si vous voulez tant épargner son coeur. »

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée des appartements et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir pour franchir le seuil.

« De toute façon je ne vous crois pas Théodore. Vous êtes un Serpentard et si vous êtes aussi heureux que vous le dites, je ne vois aucune raison pour vous d'y mettre fin. »

Severus referma la porte mais juste avant, il entendit la faible réponse de son interlocuteur :

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas le choix... »

.oOo.

Quelques mois plus tard, Severus se demandait toujours comment diable il pouvait bien agir. Chaque matin au petit déjeuner, il voyait Théo et plus le temps passait, plus il brûlait de lui poser des questions.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Comment allaient les enfants ? Potter avait-il vraiment autant de courtisans ? Était-il vraiment resté amoureux pendant près de dix ans ? Comment s'était passé l'anniversaire des jumeaux qui avaient eu six ans ?

Ils n'avaient abordé aucun de ces sujets et à présent, après des mois de réflexion, Severus n'était plus aussi catégorique qu'avant en ce qui concernait le rapprochement avec les jumeaux. Depuis qu'il les avait vus pour la dernière fois, il pensait à eux chaque jour. Parfois, il sortait le petit bocal de poudre de bicorne et le regardait intensément, comme si la solution à ses problèmes allait en sortir.

Mais rien ne se produisait jamais. Il se retrouvait indubitablement comme un idiot à fixer un flacon d'ingrédients mal préparé en se demandant depuis quand son rêve d'avoir une famille avait repris une place dans sa tête.

Ce matin là, il était aux côtés de Théo dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'un patronus qu'il reconnut immédiatement traversa la porte pour se planter devant le professeur de sortilège. La voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien résonna dans la pièce, parlant à toute vitesse.

« Cal est à Sainte-Mangouste. Accident de magie. Viens vite ! »

Severus sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. C'était idiot, vraiment. Il ne connaissait presque pas cet enfant, ce message ne lui était même pas adressé, il aurait dû s'en moquer éperdument. Mais voilà… Depuis la découverte de sa paternité, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et… d'accepter ? Même s'il ne le souhaitait pas, au plus profond de son être, il avait commencé à ressentir des choses et avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Théo se lever précipitamment, une fois le cerf parti en fumée. Il aurait dû courir avec lui pour pouvoir être présent lui aussi, mais ne le fit pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit...

Au lieu de cela, il regarda Théo contourner la table et partit en direction de la sortie, avant de se retourner vers le directeur.

« Puis-je demander au professeur Snape de m'accompagner ? » demanda-t-il avec urgence.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Albus avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en Sainte-Mangouste, en particulier leurs potionnistes incompétents. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit gentiment le directeur. « Si Severus est d'accord et qu'il revient pour les cours de l'après-midi, je pourrai assurer moi-même ceux du matin. »

« Severus ? » demanda ensuite Théo en se tournant vers lui, l'air impatient.

Le Maître des Potions prit un air renfrogné, savamment calculé puis se releva en lançant sa serviette dans son assiette. D'un pas rapide il rejoignit Théo qui reprenait déjà sa course, adressant un remerciement rapide au directeur.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre à la sortie du parc et transplaner dans la salle de Sainte-Mangouste prévue à cet effet. Théo, toujours en tête, ne perdit pas de temps pour demander la chambre de Cal, qui lui fut indiquée par un infirmier.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Severus repéra immédiatement la petite silhouette immobile de Calum allongé dans les draps blancs. Recroquevillé autour de son frère, Lenox ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte.

Calum paraissait très pâle et avait un bandage autour du crâne, cachant une partie de ses cheveux noirs et de son front. Il paraissait dormir et encore une fois, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda précipitamment Théo.

Severus remarqua alors le jeune homme debout dans la pièce, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Il va bien, » répondit Potter sans se retourner. « Le médicomage vient de sortir et a dit qu'il se réveillerait demain au plus tard. C'est idiot… il voulait faire du balai et j'ai refusé… Sa magie a décidé de l'aider en le faisant léviter mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette… il a paniqué et il est tombé… »

Potter se retourna enfin et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Severus.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Théo répondit avant que Severus ne puisse le faire.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Et si vous voulez vous expliquer je vous en prie, allez faire cela ailleurs et avec un sort de silence. Les enfants n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ça… »

Potter regarda un instant ses fils puis acquiesça, faisant signe à Severus de le suivre.

Celui-ci, n'aimant pas trop être commandé grogna mais accepta et suivit le jeune homme dans ce qui semblait être une cage d'escalier déserte.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? » attaqua Potter dès que les sorts de silence furent mis en place.

« Comme Théodore vous l'a dit, il me l'a demandé et j'ai accepté, » répondit calmement Severus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour s'entourer de ses capes.

« Et pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Rien ne vous concerne ici ! »

« Ah oui ? » dit Severus d'une voix doucereuse. « Je pensais pourtant qu'il s'agissait de _mes_ enfants, » ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

Il ne vit rien arriver lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé contre le mur froid par un bras fort, une baguette sous le cou.

« Vous n'êtes rien pour eux, rien du tout ! » grogna le jeune homme avec hargne. « Ils ont aujourd'hui deux pères qui les aiment de façon inconditionnelle et qui seraient prêts à mourir pour eux. Ils ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Je ne sais pas ce que Théo vous a dit et je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, » dit-il en détachant bien les syllabes de cette dernière phrase.

Le ton était bas, agressif, et Severus ne pouvait que regarder ces grands yeux verts brillants de rage, comme hypnotisé.

« Vous n'êtes rien. Vous vous êtes contenté de me sauter en utilisant le pouvoir que vous aviez sur moi, mais c'est fini tout ça. Je pourrais vous faire emprisonner pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec un élève, pour avoir été ivre dans l'enceinte de l'école, pour l'agression sur ma personne il y a quelques mois. Ces enfants viennent peut-être un peu de vous mais c'est moi qui les ai élevés, moi qui les ai nourris, habillés, baignés… Je suis leur père, leur mère et même le père noël. Quand avez vous appris leur existence ? Je suppose que c'est le jour où vous m'avez frappé. Cela fait donc plus de quatre mois, et bien félicitations Professeur Snape, vous avez dépassé le temps imparti pour vous déclarer officiellement en tant que père. Maintenant si une demande est adressée pour reconnaître mes enfants elle devra automatiquement être approuvée par moi et soyez sûr que je ne le ferai jamais pour vous. Et que Merlin m'en soit témoin, si vous tentez quelque chose contre _mes_ enfants, je vous tue. »

Avec ceci, le jeune homme se retira et laissa Severus légèrement haletant, affalé contre le mur. Il remit ses robes correctement et avança vers la porte pour sortir. Avant de franchir le seuil, il regarda à nouveau son ancien professeur, les yeux moins froids, moins durs, mais contenant une légère tristesse.

« Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez finalement pas réalisé votre plus grand rêve : baiser James Potter. »

Sur ces derniers mots, bourrés d'amertume et de ressentiment, il partit.

Severus resta là un moment à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Quand Harry Potter était devenu cet homme sûr de lui et froid ? Quand avait-il appris à manier les mots ? À être aussi sournois ? À être aussi menaçant ?

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cage d'escalier, Severus passa lentement devant la chambre qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir, montrait deux hommes enlacés, l'un secoué de sanglot, l'autre frottant son dos. Il y vit aussi un petit garçon de maintenant six ans, se lever du lit occupé par son frère pour enlacer les jambes de ses pères.

Après toutes ces années, Severus ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait sentir son cœur se briser encore une fois et pourtant, sa main se leva à sa poitrine pour calmer la douleur alors qu'il transplanait vers Poudlard, le lieu qui l'avait vu grandir et qui l'avait vu devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, vide, hanté, brisé.

.oOo.

Quelques jour plus tard, Severus reçut une lettre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde, de par son contenu et sa signature.

 _Professeur Snape,_

 _Théo m'a fait prendre conscience de la gravité de mes agissements auprès de vous lorsque nous nous sommes vu à Sainte-Mangouste._

 _Je souhaite m'excuser pour mes gestes et mon agressivité._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez venu chercher en arrivant à l'hôpital et ma réaction a été trop vive. Ce n'est pas digne d'un représentant de la loi tel que moi. Le stress de l'accident, la panique, la surprise de vous voir auprès des jumeaux ont déclenché des émotions que je n'ai pu canaliser. Ce ne sont pas des excuses valables, mais elles contribuent à expliquer mes actions._

 _Je ne suis plus le jeune homme naïf que j'étais auparavant et malgré mes propos, je comprends que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là n'était pas calculé, n'était pas uniquement dans le but de_ me _faire souffrir. Vous étiez ivre et j'en avais pleinement conscience lorsque je vous ai approché et lorsque j'ai accepté vos avances._

 _Le fait est que j'étais pleinement consentant et je dois assumer cette part de responsabilité. Je ne me voile pas la face et ne me cache pas derrière des excuses._

 _Vous aviez aussi une bonne raison pour le coup que vous m'avez porté en ayant appris votre paternité. Tout comme je suppose que vous en aviez une pour boire autant et je sais que la haine envers les Maraudeurs, au point de vouloir faire souffrir l'un d'eux, est justifié._

 _Cette lettre est pour vous dire que je comprends._

 _Je comprends mais je ne pardonne pas._

 _Vous ne vous êtes pas conduit comme l'homme responsable que vous auriez dû être à ce moment-là et vous m'avez plongé dans une situation que personne ne devrait avoir à affronter. Vous m'avez brisé et enlevé les seules choses pour lesquelles j'avais encore un temps soit peu de contrôle : choisir un compagnon, me marier et fonder une famille._

 _Mes excuses pour ma colère de la dernière fois ne changent rien au fait que vous n'avez aucun droit sur mes enfants._

 _Je ne veux pas vous voir auprès d'eux et c'est dans mon bon droit._

 _J'ai subi vos insultes, votre haine, votre mépris, vos débordements de violence physique ou verbale et j'en ai bien trop souffert pour que mes enfants n'en connaisse ne serait-ce qu'un avant-goût. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils seront inscrits dans une autre école que Poudlard lorsqu'ils seront en âge d'apprendre la sorcellerie et c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de ne plus les approcher._

 _Je ne vous demanderai rien d'autre que de les laisser vivre heureux. Pas de pension alimentaire, pas de droit de succession, rien… juste de les laisser être aimé comme ils le méritent. Ils ressentent parfaitement l'éloignement de Théo et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de votre fait, mais si c'est le cas je le saurai, croyez-moi._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Harry Potter._

Lorsque Severus s'installa pour répondre à cette lettre ce soir là, il ne sut pas par où commencer. Ce fut bien des minutes plus tard qu'il trouva enfin les mots :

 _Potter,_

 _J'aimerais vous voir seul à seul pour vous parler de vive voix d'une chose importante. Je vous promets que ce ne sera ni un piège, ni une stupide blague._

 _J'ai passé plusieurs années de ma vie à essayer de vous protéger malgré les plans dangereux dans lesquels vous vous êtes engagé, j'ose espérer que vous m'accorderez votre confiance lorsque je vous promets de ne pas vous blesser._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Severus Snape._

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _A samedi prochain pour la suite._

 _Epsi._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre : 7

Harry était stressé lorsqu'il arriva aux Trois Balais, une semaine exactement après la lettre reçue de son ancien professeur.

Il ne savait pas ce que le Maître des Potions voulait, il espérait juste qu'il n'arrivait pas avec une armée d'avocat qui lui réclamerait la garde des enfants. Harry avait vérifié et il n'était plus légalement en droit de le faire, mais rien ne l'étonnerait plus de la part d'un Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor était fébrile car depuis environ sept ans maintenant, il s'évertuait à ne pas croiser l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Car oui, il l'était toujours. Malgré la façon déplorable dont les choses s'étaient finies avant même d'avoir commencées, Harry était toujours amoureux de son ancien professeur. Depuis qu'il était petit, il savait qu'il ne donnerait son cœur qu'une seule fois et c'était avec une sorte de fatalisme qu'il avait accepté l'avoir irrémédiablement perdu le jour où il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être en couple avec Snape.

Théo avait beau le sereiner, il ne valait pas mieux avec son amour interdit pour un homme marié et hétérosexuel. Dans son malheur, Harry se disait que lui au moins, contrairement à Théo avait eu la chance de l'avoir une fois.

Il savait que Snape n'était pas son âme sœur ; ce n'était pas l'homme parfait, ni même un choix raisonnable, mais c'était Snape… C'était lui qu'il voyait dans ses rêves érotiques, c'était lui qui savait le protéger, c'était lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme le Sauveur, c'était lui…

C'était quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas, qui n'avait aucune logique, même aux yeux d'Harry.

Depuis le jour de sa venue en cours de potions pour voir Snape s'acharner sur un élève jusqu'à la fameuse altercation à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry n'avait pas essayé le lui reparler, de le revoir. Il avait trouvé quelques photos de lui et gardait les journaux qui parlaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lui. C'était tout. Snape était comme un fantôme dans sa vie. Le père invisible de ses enfants. Toujours là sans pour autant l'être.

Néanmoins, Harry s'en était accommodé. Il vivait sa vie comme cela et privilégiait son travail et ses enfants. Les nuits étaient plus dures. Se retrouver seul, la tête remplie d'images de Snape à moitié nu lui disant des mots tendres, était quelque chose qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

Il sursauta lorsque, plongé dans ses songes, il perçut un mouvement en face de lui. Il secoua la tête et regarda le Professeur Snape s'installer sur la chaise devant la sienne.

Aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux. Une paires d'yeux verts, une paire d'yeux noirs, le reflet de deux garçons nés de bien trop de sentiments refoulés. Le reflet des jumeaux qui, en cet instant, étaient le centre du monde de ces deux adultes.

Pourtant, ces deux pairs d'yeux refletaient bien plus de choses que ce qu'un enfant de six ans pouvait en ressentir.

De la colère. De la rancoeur. Mais aussi de la compréhension. De la peine. Du regret. Et… de l'espoir ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ? » attaqua Harry.

Snape ne dit tout d'abord rien, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire, puis croisa les bras sur la poitrine, regardant la table derrière le Gryffondor.

« Je suis désolé… » marmonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? » haleta Harry.

« Ne me forcez pas à répéter, » cracha Snape.

Harry allait répondre avec toute la verve qui le caractérisait, lorsque le serveur s'approcha et demanda joyeusement :

« Que puis-je vous servir messieurs ? »

« Whisky Pur Feu, un double, » répondit le Maître des potions.

« Pareil, » déclara Harry, surprenant par la même occasion son ancien professeur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le serveur s'éloigner avant de murmurer :

« Je n'ai plus seize ans… »

« Je sais, » répondit Snape. « J'ai parfois du mal à me détacher du passé… »

Après un silence inconfortable, Harry reprit :

« Alors c'est tout ? Vous vous excusez et pensez que vous méritez de voir les jumeaux ? »

Il vit l'homme serrer fortement la machoir, comme pour retenir une phrase mordante qu'il aurait pu avoir le réflexe de dire. Harry le regarda essayer de se détendre pour répondre d'une voix un peu serré.

« Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je ne suis pas du genre à m'excuser et je crois que la dernière personne à qui j'ai présenté mes excuses était votre mère, pour la façon dont je l'ai traitée. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un trou du cul au quotidien que je dois vous applaudir quand vous devenez subitement civilisé, » répondit vivement Harry.

Il regarda le yeux de l'homme devenir plus sombre encore et sut qu'il avait franchit la limite de l'acceptable. Alors que Snape se relevait pour partir, d'un geste instinctif, le Gryffondor saisit sa main pour le retenir et parla d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait pensée possible.

« Je suis désolé. Je comprends que cet entretien est difficile pour vous, mais comprenez qu'il l'est tout autant pour moi. J'ai parfois tendance à me montrer agressif pour ne pas perdre la face. Je pense que vous connaissez ça, pas vrai ? »

Le potionniste eut l'air troublé un instant avant de secouer sa main pour le faire lâcher et se réinstalla.

« Je ne voulais pas de vos excuses, ni de votre pitié en vous disant cela, » dit-il finalement. « Je voulais juste vous prouver que je n'étais pas du genre à admettre mes erreurs et encore moins à en demander le pardon. Pourtant, je reconnais que mon attitude a été déplorable la nuit du bal de fin d'année, les conséquences ont été importantes et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas avoir la faiblesse de vous l'annoncer par lettre, _moi_ , » finit-il d'un air narquois.

« Merci…» répondit sincèrement Harry sans relever la pique.

« Cependant, » reprit Snape. « Vous devez admettre que me lancer un sort illégal avec une baguette qui n'était pas la vôtre et me cacher ensuite cette grossesse n'était pas la meilleure des options. »

« Je l'ai fait pour me protéger ! » se défendit Harry alors que le serveur leur apportait discrètement leur verre avant de repartir. « Vous souvenez-vous avec précision de la façon dont vous me traitiez ? Vous m'auriez tout mis sur le dos et m'auriez détruit encore plus que vous ne l'aviez déjà fait ! Quant à la grossesse, j'ai sincèrement essayé de vous en parler, mais lorsque je suis arrivé dans votre salle de classe, vous vous en preniez à des enfants pour une histoire de chaudron ! »

« C'était le jour où vous êtes venu en tenue d'Auror… » réalisa subitement le Maître des Potions

« Que croyez-vous que j'ai ressenti à ce moment précis ? » répondit brusquement Harry en prenant une gorgée de son verre. « Je me suis enfui et j'en ai parlé à Théo qui m'a soutenu comme il le pouvait. »

« Je vois… » murmura Snape. « Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? J'avais un endroit où habiter, un travail stable, un compagnon sur qui compter… Pourquoi aurais-je gâché cela en vous révélant ma grossesse ? Je vous imaginais déjà m'accusant pour diverses choses, me demander d'avorter, demander la garde de mes enfants dans le seul but de me faire souffrir… Non, je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. »

Un silence s'en suivit alors que chacun sirotait son verre en réfléchissant à tout ce qui avait été révélé.

« Len m'a dit que vous lui aviez montrer comment faire des potions la dernière fois, » déclara finalement Harry, cachant bien la panique qu'il avait ressenti à cette révélation.

« C'est exact. Il a passé la journée avec moi. Il s'est bien comporté et m'a été utile. »

Snape s'arrêta un instant comme pour peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire avant de se lancer.

« Il est bien élevé, » dit-il comme si ces simples mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il fit un sourire éblouissant à son interlocuteur et parla d'une voix douce.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite avec Lenox. Il a toujours été un enfant discret et calme. Il peut se montrer sournois mais jamais dans le but de faire du mal. Il est très doué pour entortiller tout le monde autour de son petit doigt, à commencer par son frère qui lui cède tout ce qu'il veut avec plaisir. Calum est plutôt un protecteur, il peut se montrer aussi calme que son frère mais monte plus vite en tension. Il a déjà accepté des punitions à la place de Len pour ne pas que son frère soit puni… Ils sont si similaires et pourtant si différents… » murmura Harry.

Il plongeait dans ses souvenirs et les partageait avec la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais suspecté s'y intéresser. Pourtant Snape ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter, alors il reprit :

« C'est exactement la même chose que pour leur physique. Ils sont semblables en tous points, sauf leurs yeux qui sont diamétralement opposés et de façon flagrante. Lorsqu'ils étaient bébés et qu'ils ont remarqué cette différence, ils ont pleurer pendant de longues minutes, ils étaient inconsolables. Ils avaient huit mois à l'époque… Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant un grand miroir de chez Madame Malkins et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour les calmer, » continua Harry en ricanant gentiment, les yeux dans le vague. « Enfin bref, lorsque Lenox est tombé malade alors qu'il avait quatre ans, j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre. Calum m'a promis qu'il prendrait toujours soin de son frère et depuis, il s'y emploie avec beaucoup de détermination. C'est pour cette raison qu'il vous paraît peut-être plus… Gryffondor. En tout cas, il aimerait avoir la même chance que son frère de vous voir préparer une potion. »

« Me laisserez-vous lui donner cette opportunité ? » demanda calmement le professeur en croisant les mains sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura Harry. « Il y a quelques minutes encore, ça aurait été un non catégorique mais… vous semblez avoir changé… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, » répondit Snape. « Mais j'ai eu des mois pour réfléchir à cette situation et j'ai été obligé d'ouvrir un peu les yeux sur certaines choses. »

Il reprit un gorgée de Whisky et soupira faiblement avant de reprendre :

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans vos vies. Je veux juste… savoir qui ils sont. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que j'aurai laissé quelque chose de bien en quittant cette terre… »

Harry haleta à la voix morose et l'attitude négative de son ancien professeur. Il regarda un instant ses yeux flous et réalisa une chose :

« Professeur ? Avez-vous bu avant de venir ? »

« Assez pour m'excuser. Pas assez pour vous prendre pour votre père, rassurez-vous, » ricana l'homme.

« Avez-vous demandé à Théo de s'écarter ? » demanda Harry, voyant là une occasion d'avoir la vérité.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai plus confiance en Théodore qu'en moi-même pour élever ces enfants et comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas m'imposer dans vos vies. S'il s'écarte, alors il sera remplacé par un Weasley, un Lockhart où qu'importe celui qui réussira à vous séduire. Je ne veux pas de l'un de ces hommes à côté des jumeaux. Il est dans son mon intérêt que Théodore reste auprès de vous. »

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par cette révélation, mais était persuadé qu'elle était sincère. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que Snape veuille autant protéger les jumeaux, y compris de lui-même, et préféra laisser ce sujet de réflexion pour plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul. Au lieu de cela, il songea au fait que Théo veuille apparemment s'écarter de lui-même, non seulement de lui, mais aussi de Calum et Lenox.

« Pourquoi est-il si distant… » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider à ce sujet Potter, » répondit Snape, bien que la question ne lui soit pas adressée.

Il se releva de sa chaise sans laisser paraître un quelconque malaise dû à la quantité d'alcool ingéré. Se tenant droit et regardant Harry dans les yeux, Snape prit la parole :

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. »

« Bien… » répondit Harry, troublé.

Snape ne partit cependant pas et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus faible et légèrement mal assurée :

« Si… Si Calum veut à son tour venir voir mon laboratoire et jeter quelques ingrédients dans un chaudron… je ne serais pas contre. »

« Merci, » répondit sincèrement Harry.

Il se leva à son tour et, faisant face à l'homme dont il était follement épris depuis près de dix ans, leva sa main pour attendre que l'autre la prenne dans un signe universel de paix.

Snape le regarda durant de longues secondes avant d'enrouler la sienne, grande, fine et élégante, autour de la main tendue. Puis, après avoir jeté quelques pièces sur la table et fait un signe de tête sec, il se retourna dans un mouvement de cape calculé qu'Harry n'avait pas vu depuis l'école.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, le Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi penser. Théo partait, Snape revenait…

Il sentait bien que le calme qu'il avait connu - s'il pouvait décrire l'évolution des jumeaux comme calme - était sur le point de voler en éclats, mais ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment. Théo partait de la maison de plus en plus souvent et ne donnait jamais d'explication. Il avait promis à Harry que ce n'était pas un amant et le jeune homme le croyait, mais il avait du mal à concevoir que Théo ait des secrets et ça le rongeait de plus en plus.

Fermant la porte d'entrée de la maison, Harry fit sauter ses chaussures et les laissa traîner là où elles avaient atterri. Il savait que Théo n'aimait pas ça mais à l'heure actuelle, il s'en moquait éperdument. Enlevant sa veste, il se dirigea vers le salon où il savait trouver celui qu'il aimait appeler son "compagnon d'infortune".

« Alors ? » demanda Théo lorsqu'il s'affala sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Alors je sais pas… »

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

« Il ne le ferait jamais, » souffla Harry avant d'ajouter face à l'air dubitatif de Théo. « Du moins… Pas physiquement et intentionnellement. »

« Et comme il y a beaucoup d'autre façon de faire souffrir quelqu'un, je réitère ma question : Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

« Non… C'était même plutôt plaisant en réalité. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si ouvert, même si je pense que c'est en partie dû à l'alcool. »

« Il avait bu ? » haleta Théo en se redressant, subitement inquiet.

« D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, assez pour me présenter des excuses, mais pas suffisamment pour me prendre pour mon père, » ricana Harry.

« Des excuses ? Le professeur Snape t'a présenté des excuses ? » demanda Théo en écarquillant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

« Je suis sûr que je faisais cette tête là aussi, » rit sincèrement Harry.

« Raconte. »

« Eh bien… il m'a donc demandé pardon pour son comportement, m'a tout de même reproché le miens et m'a avoué que les jumeaux étaient bien élevés. »

« Wow… » souffla Théo. « Pour rien au monde j'aurais misé sur des compliments de sa part. »

« Et je t'aurais suivi. Mais… je dois avouer qu'il a été… plutôt agréable, » dit doucement Harry.

Il se détendit dans le canapé, allongeant ses jambes devant lui. Théo à ses côtés, se contenta d'un sourire fatigué en regardant le profil de son compagnon. Le Gryffondor sourit à son tour et tourna la tête pour fixer ses yeux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne compte pas s'imposer dans notre vie. Et je ne le veux pas non plus, » dit-il sérieusement. « Tu n'as donc plus besoin de rester distant avec nous. »

Théo soupira bruyamment et se releva pour s'avancer vers la cheminée qui, malgré la chaleur de ce mois d'été, ronronnait joyeusement. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se retourna pour fixer Harry.

« Ça ne va rien changer… » murmura-t-il.

« Mais je- »

« Non, » le coupa Théo. « Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi et les enfants, mais je vais m'éloigner. C'est inévitable. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le moment… C'est tout… On savait parfaitement que cette situation ne durerait pas et on s'y était préparé. »

« Je ne vois aucune raison d'y renoncer, » attaqua Harry, repliant ses jambes pour poser ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. « Ce n'est pas parce que Snape a subitement décidé de s'acheter une conscience que tout doit changer. »

« Harry, » dit Théo en venant se mettre à genoux devant lui, prenant tendrement ses mains. « Mon éloignement n'a rien à voir avec Severus. Je dois le faire car c'est le moment, et si le professeur Snape n'était pas arrivé, ça aurait été la même chose. »

« Mais- »

« Harry je t'en prie… » le coupa Théo en fermant les yeux. « Il faut me laisser partir… »

Le Gryffondor était persuadé d'entendre des trémolos dans la voix de son compagnon et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait. Pourquoi Théo s'obstinait-il à vouloir partir si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Il voulait résoudre cette énigme.

« Je ne rentrerai pas ce week-end… » reprit Théo.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix hachée.

« J'ai du travail, » répondit le Serpentard dans un mensonge particulièrement bien masqué, sauf évidemment pour son compagnon de vie depuis de si nombreuses années.

Avec ceci, Théo se releva et s'abaissa pour appuyer un baiser plein de tendresse sur le front d'Harry. Ce moment resta en suspens dans le temps, comme un adieu, comme une bénédiction, comme des excuses, comme un trop plein de sentiments. Ce moment dura si longtemps qu'aucun des deux ne vit deux paires d'yeux les observer depuis les escaliers. Leurs petites mains accrochés aux barreaux, leur nez dépassant, leurs joues plaqués contre le bois, les enfants regardaient, sans la savoir, l'un des moments les plus émouvant qu'aient connu leurs pères.

.oOo.

Harry se dirigea fébrilement vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il entendit le claquement sec de la poignée en forme de sirène contre son socle en fer forgé. Il savait parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière cette porte et était anxieux à l'idée de lui parler… encore…

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir, il se fit dépasser par une petite tornade aux cheveux noirs qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et ouvrit la porte avec précipitation. Harry n'eut donc pas le choix de constater qu'effectivement, derrière la porte, se tenait son ancien professeur Severus Snape à côté de son fils, Calum.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit sobrement Snape avant d'être interrompu par l'enfant à ses côtés.

« Daddy ! C'était génial ! Len, il faut que je te raconte tout ! » s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur son frère pour le tirer vers leur chambre.

« Tu pourrais dire merci au Professeur Snape ! » cria Harry en les voyant s'éloigner.

Il vit Calum se figer puis revenir en courant pour étreindre les jambes d'un Maître des Potions surpri.

« Merci 'Fesseur Snape, » marmonna-t-il dans les robes de l'homme avant de repartir précipitamment vers son frère pour lui prendre la main et le tirer jusqu'à leur chambre.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme qu'il avait quitté des yeux pour regarder ses enfants partir et toussota de gêne.

« Je suis simplement venu vous ramener Calum et vous dire que tout s'est bien passé. Je pense qu'il a passé une bonne journée. Elle lui aura au moins permis d'apprendre quelques petites choses qui seront utiles lorsqu'il entrera à Poud… Enfin… Là où vous avez prévu de les envoyer. »

« J'ai encore du temps pour me décider… » souffla Harry.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tout comme Lenox, il pourra devenir un très bon potionniste s'il s'en donne les moyens. Je ne prévois pas sa carrière éventuelle bien évidemment, je pense juste que s'il envisage des études où les potions sont en premier plan et s'il travaille correctement tout sera possible… »

« C'est… » bafouilla Harry. « C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour choisir une carrière… »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai choisi de devenir Maître des Potions alors que j'avais un peu plus de cinq ans et je suis maintenant le plus jeune potionniste depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais il est vrai que je n'avais ni l'amour de mes parents, ni d'amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter. Je n'avais que mes livres. »

Il y eut un silence tendu alors que Harry essayait de se remettre du choc à l'idée que son ancien Professeur de Potions tyrannique puisse confier quelque chose d'aussi intime. Surtout à lui !

« Hum… Je… Voulez-vous boire un thé ? » proposa-t-il en s'éloignant de la porte, comme une invitation à entrer.

« Non merci, » répondit Snape, reprenant son attitude habituelle bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas vraiment éloigné au moment de sa confidence. « J'ai des potions sur le feu et je voulais juste vous déposer Calum comme nous l'avions décidé tout à l'heure. Je tenais aussi à vous dire moi-même que tout s'était bien passé. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Bien… J'ai maintenant accompli mon devoir en réparant l'injustice du cours de potion à un seul des jumeaux. Il n'y a maintenant plus aucune raison de nous revoir… Prenez soin d'eux, Monsieur Potter, » déclara Snape. « Et de vous, » souffla-t-il avant de transplaner.

Harry resta un moment sur le seuil de la porte, regardant sans la voir, l'agitation du Chemin de Traverse sous ses yeux. Snape avait vraiment dit ça ? Il avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait plus à les voir, qu'il avait accompli son devoir… Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils ne se reverraient plus ? C'était absurde de le penser...

Lorsqu'il fut remis des ses émotions, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de ses fils pour voir si tout se passait bien. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda les deux garçons. L'un était assis en tailleur, l'autre était à genoux et ils lui tournaient le dos tous les deux pour regarder un chaudron de jeux qu'ils avaient depuis tout petit.

« … Après, il a ajouté une plante bizarre et toute bleue et ça a fait "pchsssst" et puis la potion est devenue jaune. Je lui ai dit que ça ressemblait à du pipi mais je crois qu'il a pas trouvé ça drôle. Après, il m'a montré comment on écrabouillait les scarabés séchés et c'est lui qui a coupé les queues de salamandre parce que son couteau y coupait beaucoup beaucoup ! »

« Et après ? » demanda Lenox qui trépignait d'impatience.

« Après il a prit mes scarabés mais il les a même pas mis dans la potion. Il a dit qu'il s'en servirait plus tard et les a mis dans son bureau. Par contre les salamandres il les a mises et ça a explosé, mais il a dit que c'était normal et nous avait protégé d'un sort comme ceux que papa fait quand un truc dangereux arrive. »

« Alors lui aussi il sait faire ça ? Il est fort comme papa ? »

Calum haussa les épaules et continua :

« Après il a… »

Harry referma la porte de la chambre de ses fils, décidant de ne pas les déranger. Ils étaient tellement mignon, excités et heureux pour de si petites choses. Alors qu'ils voyaient la magie tous les jours, ils s'en émerveillaient encore, comme le faisait Harry.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui leur rappelait sans cesse que la magie était un cadeau, que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était sortit d'une famille qui ne l'aimait pas, trouvant à Poudlard une famille de substitution qui lui avait donné tout l'amour dont il avait eu besoin pour affronter les épreuves. Souvent, il les emmenait dans le monde Moldu et leur expliquait leur mode de vie sans magie. Les jumeaux avaient vite compris que c'était un don précieux et qu'il ne fallait pas l'utiliser à mauvais escient.

Ils restaient des enfants et ne comprenaient pas les conséquences de certains actes, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment la guerre et Harry n'avait pas été dans les détails de son histoire, les jugeant encore trop petit. Pour autant, il ne s'empêchait pas de leur en parler pour qu'ils comprennent que cette histoire était la sienne et aussi un peu la leur.

.oOo.

« Alors le Professeur Snape a sauté devant moi et il s'est battu, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun ennemi, » raconta Harry avec de grands gestes, exagérant pour que l'histoire paraisse moins sombre qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le sol de la chambre, entourés des jouets qu'ils avaient sorti au cours de l'après-midi avec leur papa. Maintenant, celui-ci racontait des histoires pour essayer de livrer encore un peu de sa vie à ses enfants.

« Mais alors, il t'a sauvé ? » demanda Lenox, ses yeux comiquement écarquillés.

« C'est exact, » répondit sérieusement Harry.

« Mais… Pourquoi il a pas sauvé ton parrain aussi ? » demanda innocemment Calum.

« Eh bien… Tu sais, le Professeur Snape n'est pas un super héros Moldu, il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Peut-être n'est-il pas arrivé assez tôt… Peut-être a-t-il préféré concentrer ses forces sur mon sauvetage à moi… »

« C'est dommage, moi j'aurais bien voulu connaître tonton Siri ! » s'exclama Lenox.

« Oui, » acquiesça Cal. « Il avait l'air rigolo et j'aurais voulu le voir se transformer en chien ! »

« Et tu étais triste ? » demanda subitement Lenox.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry avec douceur. « Même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, je l'aimais déjà beaucoup. »

« Moi je serais triste si parrain 'Rem ou marraine Hermine mourait, » dit sincèrement Calum, semblant comprendre la douleur de son père sans se douter qu'il était bien loin du compte.

« Parrain il a toujours des histoires drôles qui parlent de Siri, » enchaîna Lenox. « Il faisait plein de bêtises à l'école. »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Harry. « Mais vous savez, ces bêtises ont parfois fait souffrir des gens… Ça paraît drôle et parfois ça l'est, mais il faut se méfier de ses blagues lorsque l'on ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il y a une victime derrière elles… »

« Toi on t'as fait des blagues ? » demanda Calum, bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

« Quelques unes… » répondit-il vaguement, avant de reprendre d'un ton bien plus enjoué. « Une fois, quelqu'un de l'école s'est déguisé en détraqueur pour me faire peur pendant un match de Quidditch ! »

« Les détraqueurs, c'est les trucs tout moches qui mangent les gens avec des bisous ? »

« C'est ça. Ça fait vraiment très peur et ce garçon voulait que je perde le match. Alors, il a mis une grande cape noire et a marché jusqu'à moi. »

« Mais t'as pas eu peur, » dit Calum en bombant le torse, fier de son père.

« Tu rigoles ? J'étais terrifié ! » répondit joyeusement Harry, faisant dégonfler son fils qui soupira de défaite. « Mais le plus important, c'est que je suis resté sur mon balai. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les… la capuche, et je lui ai envoyé un sort. »

« Quel sort ? » pialla Lenox passionné par l'histoire.

« Celui du cerf, » répondit tendrement Harry.

« C'est le plus beau des sorts ! » s'extasièrent les garçons dans un même souffle.

« Oui, il est magnifique, mais il fait très peur aux détraqueurs. »

« Et ça a fait quoi ? » demandèrent-ils ensemble à nouveau.

« Le garçon sous la cape a eu vraiment très peur lui aussi et il est parti en courant, » ricana Harry.

« Daddy c'est le plus fort, » s'exclama Calum en tapant dans la main levée de son petit frère.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis le plus fort, mais ce garçon n'était pas très gentil avec moi et ce jour-là, je pense qu'il l'a un peu regretté. »

« Comment il s'appelait ? »

« Ça vois-tu, je ne peux pas te le dire… » répondit Harry. « Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez différemment quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien. »

« On le connaît ? » haleta Lenox.

« Effectivement, c'est un ami de Dado. »

Len mit la main devant sa bouche alors que Cal regardait son père les yeux plissés. Il prit finalement la parole avec un air buté qu'Harry reconnaissait parfaitement comme le sien :

« Si ce monsieur était méchant avec toi, pourquoi Dado est ami avec lui ? Il devrait bouder ! Comme j'ai fait à Scorpius quand il a dit que Len faisait le bébé. On lui a plus parlé et après il a pleuré. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout était si facile pour des enfants de leur âge, il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple avec Malfoy et Théo. En tous cas, les jumeaux étaient une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie et leur seule présence soufflait tous les malheurs qu'il avait pu connaître.

« Ce n'est pas si simple entre adultes… » soupira-t-il finalement.

« C'est pour ça que Dado ne vient plus ? » demanda Lenox après quelques longues secondes de silence.

« Quoi ? » haleta Harry.

« Dado on le voit plus… c'est parce qu'il préfère les méchants ? »

« Oh non mon lapin… Dado vous aime très fort. Il ne préfère pas les méchants. C'est juste… C'est juste que la vie d'adulte est compliqué et qu'il doit aller ailleurs… » tenta d'expliquer Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que lui-même ne savait pas. Que lui-même cherchait encore à comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Théo à s'éloigner d'eux. Il était persuadé que les enfants comptaient plus que tout pour lui et qu'il ne les quitterait jamais sans une très bonne raison.

« Il nous aime plus ? » demanda Lenox, la tête basse.

Harry regarda son fils, démuni devant tant de tristesse. Comment réagir devant un si petit être qui pensait que l'un des piliers de sa vie d'enfant ne souhaitait plus le voir, ne souhaitait même plus l'aimer.

« Len, » dit-il en attirant le petit garçon sur ses genoux, avant de tendre la main vers Calum pour saisir la sienne. « Je sais que votre Dado vous aime de tout son cœur, qu'il serait prêt à sacrifier ce qu'il a de plus cher pour vous garder en vie et heureux. Je ne sais peut-être pas pourquoi il prend du recule, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que vous êtes le centre de l'univers de Dado et qu'il vous aime plus que tout… »

Alors qu'il câlinait ses enfants, Harry réfléchissait. Il se demandait ce que faisait actuellement Théo et comment le ramener, sans se douter une seconde que quelques semaines plus tard, il allait enfin connaître la vérité.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Je n'ai pas mis de note plus haut, car je pense de toute manière que peu de gens les lisent. C'est donc en bas de page que je mets mes remerciements pour JustPaulInHere pour la correction, merci à Pauu-Aya pour la relecture. Merci pour les favs, les follows et les reviews._

 _Je suis actuellement atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche, et toutes mes histoires en cours d'écriture sont au point mort (bien sûr, celle-ci est terminée). Par contre, je suis en coécriture avec Pauu-Aya pour un long projet (nous avons déjà 12 chapitres et je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons atteins le milieu de l'histoire) Je ne peux pas vous donner le titre car il n'y en a pas pour le moment, mais vous serez tenu au courant de l'avancée de cette fiction ;)_

 _A samedi._

 _Epsi._


	8. Chapter 8

Harry courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il portait Lenox dans ses bras, alors que Calum était accroché dans son dos comme un koala. Les enfants commençaient à être lourds, mais il s'en moquait. Ses joues étaient rouges et son front était parsemé de gouttes de sueur alors qu'il se dirigeait le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie.

Il paniquait totalement.

Il avait été appelé d'urgence par Madame Pomfresh qui l'avait informé d'un problème avec Théo. Elle avait l'air vraiment choqué si Harry s'en tenait à la voix que le patronus avait émis. Elle lui avait demandé de venir le plus vite possible, que c'était très important et très grave. Elle n'avait rien dit d'autre.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry paniquait autant actuellement.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il croisa le Professeur Snape, l'air aussi revêche et terrifiant que le Gryffondor s'en souvenait dans ce lieu si familier. S'il l'avait vu plus ouvert depuis ces derniers mois, Harry savait qu'il gardait son visage de marbre à son travail, certainement dans le but de terroriser ses élèves.

Le Professeur Snape eut l'air surpris en le voyant courir dans le couloir, les jumeaux accrochés à lui, mais Harry, trop inquiet pour son compagnon, n'y fit pas véritablement attention. Il continua sa course folle sans remarquer les bruits de pas hâtifs derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, son regard se braqua directement sur la seule silhouette alitée : Théo.

Harry s'approcha et lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres du lit, il se figea. Théo était très pâle, bien plus que d'habitude. Ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux vitreux. Il respirait faiblement et la seule indication de ce fait, fut le mouvement irrégulier de son torse.

À côté de lui, l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, sanglotait doucement dans un mouchoir pervenche.

Harry ne sut pas lequel de ses enfants haleta, mais ce petit bruit fit tourner la tête de Théo qui gémit d'horreur.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » souffla-t-il faiblement. « J'avais demandé à ce que personne ne soit mis au courant… » dit-il ensuite en tournant le regard vers l'infirmière.

« Eh bien oui ! C'est moi ! » dit-elle avec hargne. « Mon serment fait quand je suis devenue Médicomage m'a forcée à garder le secret durant toutes ces années, mais alors que votre état s'aggravait, sachez que j'ai donné ma démission ce matin au directeur. Je pars pour une retraite bien méritée je trouve et plus rien ne m'oblige à vous regarder mourir seul et triste. »

Le silence s'étira dans la pièce après cette réplique pleine de verve et de passion.

« Vous auriez pu être à Serpentard… » murmura finalement Théo avec un sourire triste.

« Vous savez parfaitement que le Choixpeau a hésité Monsieur Nott. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous soigne pour cette horrible maladie depuis votre troisième année et que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis une poufsouffle. Je me suis attachée à vous et vous considère comme mon petit-fils. Portez plainte si vous le voulez, comme vous m'avez mainte fois menacé de le faire quand je voulais prévenir votre entourage, mais n'espérez pas me faire regretter ce que j'ai fait ! » finit-elle sèchement.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry en posant ses enfants au sol.

Ceux-ci n'osaient pas approcher, terrifiés par la vision de leur Dado si faible et si pâle dans ce lit d'hôpital.

« Comme tu le vois Harry, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, » souffla Théo avec un faible ricanement avant de tousser très fort, tâchant son lit de petites gouttes de sang.

D'un coup de baguette, l'infirmière changea les draps et fit apparaître un plaid en tricot par dessus la couverture. Théo la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui s'était rapproché.

« Je ne comprends pas… » souffla celui-ci.

« Je suis malade, amour, » répondit Théo, utilisant ce surnom romantique pour la première fois. « Comme Madame Pomfresh l'a dit, je suis soigné pour cela depuis ma troisième année, le moment où ma maladie a été détecté… C'est un sortilège de magie noire terrible qui a été lancé à ma mère à son insu alors qu'elle était enceinte. Cette malédiction ne fait pas de mal à la mère et imprègne simplement l'enfant, le laissant naître et grandir jusqu'à l'adolescence. »

Théo fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'air fatigué mais continua bravement son récit :

« Au moment où les hormones sexuelles se mettent à se développer, le sortilège se met en marche pour se diffuser dans chaque partie du corps et en imprégner chaque cellule. Très lentement, la magie noire se répand pour infecter les organes et les dérégler, les intoxiquer, les faire mourir… »

Harry avait mis la main devant sa bouche alors qu'il regardait le corps maigre de celui qui avait été son amant. Son teint était jaune, cireux. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et moins fournis, le bleu de ses yeux était terne, et le blanc injecté de sang. Théo n'avait plus rien à voir avec le beau jeune homme qu'il était encore quelques jours avant lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça… » reprit Théo. « La maladie a été ralentie mais c'est fini... Mon état physique se dégrade depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant et je pouvais le cacher sous les glamour. Aujourd'hui c'est trop dur… »

« Je suis le chef des Aurors et je me suis laissé avoir par un stupide glamour ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« On ne voit parfois que ce que l'on a envie de voir Harry… » souffla Théo avec un sourire triste.

« Que peut-on faire ? » demanda finalement Harry sans s'attarder maintenant sur la culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur.

« Rien… » murmura Théo en se rencognant dans son lit. « Absolument rien… »

« Tu plaisantes Théo ? » souffla Harry en relevant la tête pour fixer Madame Pomfresh et avoir enfin la confirmation que tout cela était une très mauvaise blague.

Malheureusement, il n'eut droit qu'à un hochement de tête lent qui confirma le diagnostic terrifiant.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? » dit-il finalement avec hargne. « Pourquoi l'avoir caché à tout le monde ?! Nous aurions pu t'aider ! Je suis doué pour contrer les malédictions ! Le professeur Snape est le meilleur potionniste du monde ! Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant depuis des siècles ! »

Il y eut un silence, entrecoupé par les deux respirations haletantes de Théo et Harry. L'un souffrait des poumons, l'autre souffrait de son âme meurtrie.

« Ce sortilège a été créé pour faire souffrir. Pas pour faire souffrir un jeune qui comprend finalement que sa vie ne sera pas très longue, mais pour faire souffrir une mère qui voit son enfant dépérir sous ses yeux sans aucune possibilité de le guérir, ni même de prendre ses souffrances. Celui qui a lancé ce sort à ma mère voulait voir mes proches pleurer de douleur et je ne voulais pas lui donner cette joie, » expliqua Théo.

Il prit une profonde respiration et reprit :

« Je reste un Serpentard, j'ai ma fierté et je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses. Ça aurait été le laisser gagner… »

De grosses larmes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Harry et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Alors tu allais nous abandonner ? Partir sans rien dire ? Pourquoi t'être donné autant de mal à entrer dans nos vies si c'était pour en sortir ainsi ? Nous quitter sans aucune explication comme si nous n'étions que de vulgaires colocataires. »

Theo leva une main pâle et tremblante jusqu'au visage d'Harry pour la passer doucement sur sa joue.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis un Serpentard. Je ne voulais pas passer le peu de vie qui me restait, à subir des examens, boire des potions hideuses et inefficaces. Je voulais avoir une famille. Avant de mourir, je voulais savoir quelle sensation on pouvait ressentir à rentrer chez soi le soir pour trouver un homme magnifique préparant le repas et deux enfants exceptionnels sauter pour m'accueillir. Grâce à vous, plus d'une fois, j'ai pu connaître cette sensation. »

« Alors c'est ça ? Nous n'étions que des pions pour tes petites expérimentations ? » haleta Harry.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit… » souffla Théo. « Je ne pouvais pas fonder ma famille pour les abandonner peu après et priver des enfants de leur père… D'un autre côté tu étais là avec une famille et une petite place pour moi… J'ai pensé que n'étant pas le père biologique des jumeaux, je ne ferais pas trop de dégâts en partant… Je n'avais pas pensé que vous prendriez autant de place dans ma vie… Ni que j'en prendrais autant dans la vôtre ... »

« Dado… » fit une petite voix à côté d'eux.

Tous avaient oublié la présence des enfants dont les yeux embués de larmes fixaient le visage marqué de l'homme qu'ils considéraient comme leur père depuis leur naissance. Calum s'était approché mais Lenox était resté en retrait. Ce fut en le regardant qu'Harry s'aperçut de la présence du Professeur Snape figé à côté de la porte.

« Approchez les Botrucs… » soupira Théo en tendant la main vers les jumeaux.

Harry se recula au pied du lit et encouragea ses enfants à s'approcher. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux devant Théo, celui-ci saisit leurs mains jointes et les regarda avec tendresse.

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas votre vrai papa ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête de concert. Théo reprit :

« Pourtant je vous aime si fort… Vous avez été les deux soleils de ma vie et j'ai eu de la chance, certains n'en n'ont même pas un seul. Je… Je vais partir pour un long voyage, d'où on ne revient pas. Mais sachez que je vous aimerai toujours, que quoi que vous fassiez, je serai fier de vous. J'espère que vous serez toujours présents pour votre papa et que vous le soutiendrez s'il rencontre un autre homme… acceptez-le comme vous m'avez accepté… » dit Théo en levant le regard vers la porte pour regarder dans les yeux le Professeur de Potions, toujours aussi stoïque.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, brisé par les sanglots des deux enfants qui, bien que ne comprenant pas tout, savaient que quelque chose d'important arrivait et qu'ils ne reverraient plus leur Dado.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait dans sa tête de trouver une solution, tout en analysant les indices qu'il avait eus depuis si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas accepter les choses aussi simplement que le faisait Théo.

« Allez les enfants ! » dit Madame Pomfresh avec un air enjoué forcé en les rejoignant. « Il ne fait pas bon rester dans cette chambre. Allons dans les cuisines pour voir si les elfes n'ont pas de bonnes glaces en stock ! »

Elle regarda Harry, qui lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête, avant de tendre ses mains pour attraper celles des jumeaux. Ceux-ci regardèrent Harry pour savoir s'ils avaient le droit puis, lorsqu'ils eurent la réponse, prirent chacun une main de Madame Pomfresh pour se diriger vers le couloir. Ils continuèrent de regarder leur Dado jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent la porte et tournent en direction des escaliers.

Théo continua de regarder l'endroit où ils avaient disparu avant de se tourner vers Harry qui n'était pas sorti de ses pensées.

« Je me demande ce qui peut bien passer par ta tête de Gryffondor… » dit-il.

« Je cherche une solution… » grommela Harry. « Il y a l'un des druides les plus doués de sa génération dans la meute de Remus. Il ne soigne que les loups-garou mais peut-être fera-t-il une exception pour toi. Je suis le louveteau de Remus et tu es mon compagnon. Je sais aussi qu'Hermione et ses collègues ont pas mal de projets en cours, mais peut-être qu'un cas comme le tien peut les convaincre de nous aider, surtout si je fais jouer la carte du héros du monde sorcier et toutes ces conneries. Hermione saura faire pencher la balance de notre côté. Je suis sûr que Snape- »

« Harry, » appela fermement Théo. « Je vais mourir, » assena-t-il froidement, bien que sa voix chevrotante ne le lui permette normalement pas.

« Non… » répondit Harry. « Je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

« Tu le devras pourtant Harry. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

« Comment… Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? »

« J'y suis préparé depuis des années… Depuis que j'ai quatorze ans je sais que je vais mourir jeune. Ça n'a pas été simple mais je me suis fait une raison. J'avais une liste de tout ce que je voulais réaliser avant de mourir et elle est complète. Grâce à toi… »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas juste te regarder mourir ! Il doit y avoir une solution. »

« Même si c'était le cas Harry, c'est trop tard. Mon corps commençait à se dégrader de façon irréversible et douloureuse. Ce matin, j'ai pris un poison pour abréger mes souffrances. Mon cœur va bientôt s'arrêter. Je l'ai dit à Poppy et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle t'a appelé… Elle ne voulait pas que je sois seul à ce moment-là. Vas-tu me laisser seul Harry ? » murmura Théo dont les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses tempes pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Non… » répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit pour prendre la main de son compagnon et la serrer dans les siennes.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à tout cela. Il était comme dans un état second, un cauchemar trop long dont il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Ce fut dans cette brume qu'il décida de prendre la parole pour combler le silence angoissant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Le jour où tu es venu me retrouver dans cette alcôve pour me consoler, j'ai cru que c'était un piège, » commença doucement Harry. « Après t'avoir raconté une bonne partie de ma vie, j'étais persuadé que les Serpentards allaient me tomber dessus pour m'humilier, se moquer de moi, me frapper. J'ai rasé les murs pendant des semaines… Et puis, tu es revenu. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Après que l'on se soit rencontrés plusieurs fois, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais entendu ta voix. Enfin… je l'avais entendue bien sûr, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une certaine douceur dans ta voix. Elle m'a fait penser à celle de Remus et ça m'a rassuré. Je voulais tellement t'aimer comme tu le méritais… Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête continuait de me dire que ce n'était pas toi, que tu n'étais pas celui qui me complèterait parfaitement… Est-ce cruel de te dire ça ? Certainement. Mais je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. Nous sommes amoureux après tout… pas d'une façon conventionnelle, pas d'une façon que qui que ce soit d'autre pourrait comprendre, mais nous le sommes… »

Ainsi, Harry continua à parler, parler et parler encore. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Il ne voyait pas l'infirmerie, il ne voyait pas Snape toujours présent. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la respiration lente de Théo devenir de plus en plus faible. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur de potion ou le souffle de la fenêtre ouverte dans ses cheveux. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le cœur de son compagnon ralentir sous sa paume, ralentir, ralentir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne résonne plus dans sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il attendait un prochain battement qui ne venait pas, Harry sortit de sa brume et comprit que le corps en dessous de lui ne vivait plus. Théo était parti.

Harry regarda le visage marqué de son compagnon et se redressa pour pousser un cri déchirant. Il hurla si fort, qu'il fut presque certain de voir des oiseaux s'envoler dans la forêt interdite. Bien loin de s'en soucier, Harry se releva du lit pour se pencher sur la silhouette de Théo.

« Reviens, » répétait-il en touchant frénétiquement le visage qu'il avait tant de fois caressé, embrassé. « Reviens Théo, » ordonna-t-il plus fort en commençant à secouer le corps en dessous de lui.

Aussitôt, il fut saisi par une poigne solide qui le tira du lit pour l'éloigner de son compagnon.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, se débattant comme un beau diable pour essayer de se libérer.

Il cria, frappa, pleura, mais n'arriva pas à s'éloigner du torse solide derrière lui.

« Reviens ! » répéta-t-il. « Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Je ne suis rien sans toi ! Tu m'entends ?! Rien du tout ! »

Harry continua mais parvint finalement à entendre un bruit. Une sorte de bourdonnement qu'il n'avait pas encore repéré et lorsqu'il y prêta attention, il se rendit compte que c'était une voix grave et masculine qui parlait à côté de son oreille dans un flot constant.

« C'est fini Potter… c'est fini. Vous ne pouvez plus rien. Il est parti. Calmez-vous Potter, vous allez vous blesser. C'est fini… »

C'était Snape. Snape qui avait été derrière lui depuis le début et qui l'avait arraché au corps de Théo. Snape qui essayait de ne pas le blesser et même de le… rassurer ?

Épuisé et pleurant à chaudes larmes, Harry n'arrivait plus à lutter contre les bras forts du professeur de potions. Pourtant, il continua à frapper au hasard pour essayer de se dégager. Il n'arrivait plus à crier, sa gorge enflammée ne pouvait plus que sortir les sons plaintifs d'un animal blessé, agonisant.

Harry ne sut pas combien de minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne finisse par s'écrouler sans force dans les bras du professeur. Il lui sembla que sa lutte malheureuse dura des jours. Des jours pénibles à regarder le corps décharné et sans vie de son ami, son amant, son compagnon. L'homme qui l'avait aidé, porté, maintenu, tel un pilier dans sa vie. Son seul pilier. Et sans pilier, la maison s'effondre. Pas vrai ?

Non, Harry ne sut pas à quel moment il était tombé, pleurant sur le sol carrelé. Il ne sut pas quand Remus était arrivé et l'avait pris dans une étreinte douce et forte pour le consoler. Il ne vit pas quand les embaumeurs vinrent s'occuper du corps de Théo.

Tout ce qu'il vit, fut lorsqu'une main tachée de potions passa devant ses yeux pour présenter une fiole à ses lèvres et ce fut avec un sourire fou qu'il accepta le sommeil bienvenu qui l'emportera.

.oOo.

Harry regardait le cercueil avec tristesse.

Théo était beau.

L'équipe chargé de la toilette du défunt avait été efficace et lui avait rendu l'éclat qu'il avait avant que la maladie ne se propage. Harry ne les avait pas vus travailler, dormant sous les effets de la potion.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Théo était beau comme Harry l'avait toujours vu.

Il avait longuement pleuré dans les bras de Remus avant que celui-ci ne soit appelé d'urgence au clan. Le loup-garou avait laissé son louveteau à contre-coeur, emportant Calum et Lenox pour les déposer à Hermione. Harry était resté là, sa main dans celle froide de Théo, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus arrive, accompagné de Snape et de McGonagall.

Il y eut ensuite un employé du Ministère puis un gobelin. Ce dernier était venu pour annoncer le testament que Théo avait rédigé quelques temps avant son décès. Sans trop de surprise Harry avait hérité de la plupart de ses biens. Les jumeaux avaient eu un coffre chacun dans lequel se trouvait une lettre, une pile importante de gallions et quelques objets personnels. Poudlard avait hérité de ses livres, comme les professeurs le faisaient habituellement.

Le plus surprenant avait été le fait que Snape avait été sur le testament. L'homme avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux, seul signe de son étonnement. Il avait acquiescé lorsque le gobelin lui avait donné la petite clé dorée, signalant ainsi qu'il avait accès à un nouveau coffre.

Harry avait été très curieux de savoir ce que Théo avait bien pu léguer à Snape, mais il avait été bien trop occupé pour y penser vraiment. Le professeur de potions n'avait rien laissé paraître de toute façon et Harry n'était pas près de lui demander.

Un petit reniflement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Calum qui pleurait, tenant fermement la main de son petit frère. Albus Dumbledore, présent en qualité de directeur, avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du petit garçon, mais gardait ses yeux tristes fixés sur le cercueil.

De l'autre côté, Draco Malfoy était là, en tant que meilleur ami du défunt, tout comme Blaise Zabini. La tristesse rendait l'héritier Malfoy plus irritable que jamais et il n'avait de cesse que de proférer des choses méchantes à Harry qui restait de marbre. Le métisse essayait de le calmer en lui mettant des coups de coudes dans les côtes, mais rien n'y faisait.

Malfoy ne cessait de dire que si Théo ne l'avait jamais épousé, c'était qu'il attendait de trouver mieux, que s'il s'était laissé mourir, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il avait même insinué que la maladie dont il souffrait n'avait jamais existé, qu'il s'était même simplement suicidé.

Harry avait serré les poings tout au long de la cérémonie, essayant de ne pas faire de scandale, de ne pas se jeter sur cet homme qu'il haïssait de plus en plus à chaque minute.

Derrière cette rangée de personnes, il y avait les autres professeurs, certains élèves qui avaient voulu participer, mais aussi les amis du couple. Remus était derrière Harry et posait parfois sa main sur son épaule pour la serrer doucement. Hermione et Ron étaient eux aussi présents, derrière les jumeaux et leur caressaient le dos, posaient parfois un baiser sur leur tête. Ils essayaient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réconforter les enfants.

Harry avait vu que Snape était au fond, dans l'ombre, comme à son habitude. Peu de personne devaient avoir remarqué sa présence.

La cérémonie se passa dans une sorte de brouillard pour Harry. Il n'était pas conscient du temps qui passait, ni des mots qui étaient prononcés par le mage. Lorsque le cercueil fut fermé, Harry dût lutter pour ne pas se jeter dessus et pleurer encore et encore. Il se contenta de serrer les poings plus fort et d'attendre d'être seul pour exprimer sa peine.

Après que le mage de cérémonie eut prononcé les derniers mots et que le cercueil fut mis en terre, la foule rassemblée au cimetière se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Snape s'était approché, ni que Remus qui s'occupait des jumeaux et devant qui le professeur de potions était passé, avait froncé le nez. Il vit seulement Malfoy se pencher vers lui et murmurer :

« Tu vois Potter, je savais que Théo ne t'aimait pas. S'il l'avait fait, il t'aurait prévenu pour sa maladie et vous auriez trouvé un moyen de le guérir. Non ? Tu savais qu'il m'avait offert une bague de famille il y a quelques mois ? Il savait peut-être qu'il allait mourir et a décidé de se débarrasser de son bien le plus précieux pour que tu n'en n'hérites surtout pas. »

Harry ne résista pas plus longtemps. D'un geste féroce et plein de rage, il jeta son bras pour saisir le col de son ancien ennemi d'école et les fit immédiatement transplaner. Il n'avait pas pensé que Snape - ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs - aurait pu poser sa main sur son épaule et ce fut pourtant ce qui arriva, si bien qu'il eût du mal à contrôler son transplanage.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'endroit qu'il avait inconsciemment choisi, Harry ne prit pas le temps de calmer son déséquilibre et avec toute sa hargne, lança son poing qui vint se fracasser dans la mâchoire de Draco. Il y eut un craquement sinistre suivit d'une plainte douloureuse et Harry eut envie de rire cruellement de la situation : il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à nouveau, aveuglé par sa rage, il fut retenu par des bras qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-il en regardant Malfoy assit par terre, massant sa mâchoire endolorie. « Je vais le faire souffrir comme il l'a fait souffrir ! »

« Calmez-vous Potter, » gronda Snape en déployant ses forces pour retenir l'homme malheureux dans une réplique presque exact des évènements survenus quelques jours auparavant.

« Non ! Il n'a pas le droit de distiller son venin pendant toute la cérémonie et de repartir tranquillement chez lui alors que tout est sa faute ! »

« Ma faute ? » grogna Draco en se redressant. « Tu débloques Potter. »

« Vous savez qu'il n'y est pour rien, » déclara Snape, retenant toujours Harry qui essayait en vain de se jeter sur le blond. « Bien que je conçoive le fait qu'il aurait pu exprimer son chagrin d'une autre façon. Accabler les autres n'est pas une bonne façon de gérer ta peine Draco. »

Cette réprimande eut le mérite de faire stopper brusquement Harry qui leva le regard vers Snape.

« Vous venez de prendre ma défense ? »

« Rêve pas Potter, » ricana Malfoy, maintenant debout sur ses pieds. « Tu viens de perdre l'homme que tu aimais et même si lui ne t'aimait pas, Severus ne peut pas se montrer trop dur un jour comme celui-ci. »

« Draco- » commença Snape.

Il fut coupé par Harry qui recommença à se débattre dans ses bras.

« Laissez-moi ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Draco ricana en regardant ses ongles manucuré d'un air snobe, absolument pas inquiété.

« Severus ne te laissera pas faire, » dit-il avec dédain.

« Si tu continues, » gronda Snape, « Je t'assure que je le lâche et crois-moi, tu ne fais pas le poid contre le chef des Aurors. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore entier est qu'il ne souhaite pas me faire de mal. »

« Tout est ta faute ! » hurla Harry sans remarquer le compliment voilé. « Toutes ces années, Théo t'a aimé, _toi_ ! »

« Qu'est-ce que- » commença Draco.

« La ferme ! » hurla Harry. « Ce n'était pas assez de lui raconter chacune de tes aventures ? Pas assez de le prendre pour témoin à ton mariage ? Pas assez de lui expliquer les détails de ta nuit de noces ? Non ! Tu as vécu ta vie sans voir les regards enamourés qu'il te lançait, sans voir qu'il répondait toujours présent quand tu en avais besoin, sans voir que chacun des instants que vous passiez tous les deux était béni pour lui ! »

Harry hurlait, des perles salés coulant le long de ses joues alors qu'il se remémorait les confidences faites par Théo. Il reprit :

« Non, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il a vécu ! Car tant qu'on ne vit pas la même chose, on ne peut pas savoir. Dans notre malheur nous avons eu la chance d'être ensemble… »

Il ne se débattait plus dans les bras de Snape. Le professeur de potions ne le serrait plus tellement non plus, écoutant simplement ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il avait toujours les bras enroulés autour de lui. Draco arborait une mine mi-stupéfaite, mi-sceptique. Harry continua alors, d'un ton plus calme.

« J'ai cru qu'il avait passé un cap lorsqu'il a refusé d'être le parrain de ta fille. J'ai pensé qu'il avait compris que cette situation grotesque le ferait souffrir, mais maintenant j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il savait simplement qu'il allait mourir et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser un enfant sans parrain. J'ai compris qu'il était toujours aussi épris par toi. Quel idiot j'ai pu être… J'ai cru un instant qu'il pourrait s'en sortir, que lui au moins avait trouvé la force de s'en remettre et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Quel crétin… »

« Tu débloques Potter, » grogna Draco, quoique légèrement incertain. « Comment ne l'aurais-je pas remarqué ? »

« _On ne voit parfois que ce que l'on a envie de voir…_ » récita Harry.

C'était l'une des dernières phrases de Théo et il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort.

« C'est stupide ! » répondit Draco avec hargne. « Un Serpentard ne pourrait pas être si… romantique ! » cracha-t-il ensuite.

Snape émit un son étrange mais, encore une fois, Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il fit un sourire infiniment triste qui eut l'air de faire plus de mal à Draco que le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu en plein visage. Harry se dégagea plus doucement qu'il ne le pensait de l'étreinte - car c'était bel et bien devenu une étreinte - de son ancien professeur de potions et redressa ses vêtements.

« Tu vois cette fleur ? » demanda-t-il négligemment en désignant la marguerite à sa boutonnière.

Sans attendre de réponse, car il savait que le jeune homme avait remarqué, l'ayant raillé toute la cérémonie sur l'affront fait aux morts pour son accoutrement, il reprit :

« Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, je n'ai pas mis le conventionnel mouchoir blanc aujourd'hui… J'ai préféré mettre cette fleur. Cette fleur est une variété commune, très connu et trouvable un peu partout… Vous, les grands nobles, les snobs, les Sang-Pur, avez l'habitude de mettre des roses sur les tombes, des lys, des camélias, des fleurs nobles. Je me contente de marguerites… » murmura Harry.

Il releva la tête vers Draco qui le regardait avec curiosité mais aussi beaucoup de dédain, comme d'habitude. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de méchant mais refusait de la faire pour connaître la suite du discours du Gryffondor. Celui-ci reprit alors qu'une nouvelle larme glissait le long de sa joue.

« C'était sa fleur préférée. Tu le savais toi ? Certainement pas… Lorsque tu venais dîner, tu apportais un bouquet magique à cent gallions et pourtant… tu lui aurais fait tellement plus plaisir avec un bouquet de marguerites. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot, » gronda Draco. « Ces fleurs sont petites, communes et disgracieuses. »

Harry soupira et baissa la tête pour regarder la marguerite.

« Alors que nous étions dans un parc Moldu avec les enfants, nous avons vu le sol jonché de marguerites. Nous nous sommes installés dans l'herbe et je leur ai raconté à tous les trois la tradition Moldu qui consistait à arracher les pétales de la fleur en pensant à l'être aimé. Tout d'abord il faut dire "il m'aime" puis enlever la première en disant "un peu" viennent ensuite : beaucoup, à la folie, pas du tout. Et on recommence le processus jusqu'au dernier pétale qui donne une indication sur les sentiments de la personne à qui l'on pensait pour cette fleur. »

« C'est idiot… » marmonna Draco.

« Lorsque Théo l'a fait, il est tombé sur "à la folie" et donc, même s'il savait que rien de tout cela n'était logique, il a eu un peu d'espoir. Après ce jour, il effeuillait souvent les marguerites et cela le rendait parfois joyeux, d'autres fois un peu plus triste… Mais la raison pour laquelle j'ai accroché cette fleur à ma boutonnière, c'est qu'il y a sept pétales. Le chiffre exact pour désigner le plus d'amour possible. Elle vient de notre jardin que Théo a enchanté pour qu'il y ait toujours sept pétales aux marguerites. Il voulait absolument que nos enfants, à chaque fois qu'ils feraient le test pour savoir si l'un de nous les aimait, soit certain que nous les aimions au maximum. »

Lorsqu'il termina son histoire, la pièce était plongée dans un silence pesant. Il ne leva pas la tête, ne voulant pas voir l'air certainement dégoûté de Draco. Il ne savait pas non plus comment pouvait se comporter Snape dans son dos. De toute façon, il était certainement froid et fermé…

« Très bien, » finit par dire Draco. « Théo était un grand romantique, mais il n'était _pas_ amoureux de moi ! »

« C'est pourtant vrai, » intervint finalement Snape.

Harry releva vivement la tête, choqué par la déclaration de l'homme. Il se tenait droit et fier, mais ses yeux exprimaient une certaine douceur alors qu'il regardait son filleul. Harry éprouva un douloureux sentiment de jalousie à ce constat. Il n'avait plus repensé à Snape de façon romantique ces derniers jours. Bien qu'il soit évidemment toujours amoureux de lui, cette notion était plus loin dans son esprit qui était occupé par le décès de son ami et amant. Pourtant en ce moment, il avait besoin de bras pour pleurer et se sentait plus seul que jamais. Voir Snape comme ça avec Malfoy était douloureux.

« Il me l'a lui-même avoué, » continua le Maître des potions.

« C'est faux… » murmura Draco qui, comme si cette information avait une véritable valeur maintenant qu'elle était énoncée par son précieux parrain, commençait à trembler.

« Si tu ne nous crois pas, » commença Snape, « tu n'as qu'à jeter un œil autour de toi, » dit-il avec un geste de main englobant la pièce.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry remarqua l'endroit où il les avait amené : la chambre de Théo.

Il y était déjà entré plusieurs fois évidemment, et la connaissait par cœur.

Les murs étaient bleus et le sol était en parquet gris claire. Les meubles étaient blancs ou gris et se composaient d'une armoire, d'une commode, d'un grand lit et de deux tables de chevet. La pièce était rangée et décorée avec soin, de diverses cadres, tableaux, photos, miroirs et ce fut ce qui intrigua certainement Draco qui finit par s'approcher de l'un des murs.

Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda les images mouvantes et eut l'air choqué de voir le nombre de photos de lui.

Harry le savait bien, il avait souvent regardé ce même mur et fait des réflexions à Théo sur la quantité indécente de représentation de Draco.

Draco bronzant.

Draco souriant pour de vrai en tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras.

Draco dormant paisiblement.

Draco en train de danser.

Évidemment, parmi ces photos, il y avait aussi des photos d'Harry et lui-même, des photos des enfants, de leur famille.

Souvent, Harry avait eut envie d'entrer dans cette chambre et d'enlever toutes les photos de Draco. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il voulait simplement aider Théo à aller mieux et il était persuadé que l'empêcher de se torturer à longueur de journée était une bonne solution. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait… Il n'aurait jamais pu le faire, pensant à la petite boîte sous son lit. La boîte de la honte comme il l'appelait. Théo savait qu'elle était là et il comprenait.

Car ils se comprenaient toujours.

Cette boîte était pleine d'articles de journaux parlant de Snape, de photos, de notes écrites de sa main, objets qu'il avait possédés…

Harry avait honte.

Il avait honte d'avoir gardé tous les mots que Snape lui avait adressé, souvent des horaires de retenue, parfois des commentaires découpés sur les parchemins des devoirs qu'il lui avait rendus. Il avait honte d'avoir cherché chez les Maraudeurs des photos de leur enfance, non pas pour voir James et Lily mais pour y voir Snape. Il avait honte d'avoir fouillé dans les archives du Ministère et de la Gazette pour la moindre information qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il avait honte d'avoir écrit des dizaines de lettres d'amour, de colère, d'excuse sans jamais avoir eu le courage de lui en donner une seule.

Si lui gardait toutes les preuves de son amour dans une petite boîte honteusement cachée sous son lit pour la ressortir quelques fois par an, Théo aimait avoir tous ses souvenirs sous les yeux. Harry n'avait jamais compris comment Théo pouvait passer devant ce temple de désespoir chaque matin et sortir de sa chambre heureux et souriant.

Harry regarda Draco apparemment bouche-bée devant la preuve assourdissante de sa bêtise et de son aveuglement. Il fit un sourire triste et tourna les talons, passant devant Snape pour sortir de la chambre et rejoindre la sienne.

Même s'il leur arrivait de se retrouver dans l'un de leur lit pour un peu de tendresse, Harry et Théo n'avaient jamais partagé une chambre, chacun gardant son univers, ses souvenirs, ses démons. Harry en fut heureux lorsqu'il put s'échapper de l'ambiance pesante qui lui faisait prendre conscience qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine, il avait révélé le secret le mieux gardé de Théo au principal intéressé.

Il se détestait pour ça.

Entrant dans sa chambre, Harry sortit une valise et commença à la remplir de vêtements. Juste le strict nécessaire. Il ferait ensuite la même chose pour les enfants et ils partiraient tous les trois. Ils iraient visiter les pays de l'est, l'Amérique, le Canada, le Japon, la Chine… Peu importe où les jumeaux voudraient aller, Harry les y emmènerait.

Alors qu'il bouclait sa valise, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et soupira lorsqu'il supposa que les deux intrus étaient partis. Avec une émotion palpable, il s'agenouilla devant son lit et tira la petite boîte en bois. Il la posa sur l'édredon et resta un petit moment à la regarder simplement avant de faire un geste pour l'ouvrir.

Comme à chaque fois, l'émotion l'envahit soudainement lorsqu'il vit, au dessus de la pile de souvenirs, la photo de Snape qu'il préférait. Il avait réussi à avoir l'originale grâce à une ruse efficace. C'était la remise de diplôme de la Maîtrise de potions. Snape était sur son podium droit et fier, il semblait presque… heureux ? Il était plus jeune et son sourire, quoique discret, émerveillait Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fouiller dans les souvenirs qu'un coup retentit à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher la boîte et souffla un faible :

« Entrez… »

Aussitôt, la porte pivota révélant nul autre que le Professeur Snape qui fixa aussitôt son attention sur les valises.

« Vous partez ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Oui… » dit Harry en se relevant lentement. « Les jumeaux étaient censés aller chez Ron et Hermione après l'enterrement. J'irai les chercher là-bas pour partir le plus tôt possible. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Et où irez-vous ? » questionna Snape.

« Nous allons visiter le monde. Je n'ai jamais pu le faire et n'ai même jamais traversé les frontières du pays. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants subissent la même chose. »

« Et quand reviendrez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je vais prendre un congé sans solde au travail et nous pouvons vivre des années de cette façon. »

« Des années… » murmura Snape.

Harry hocha la tête et prit sa valise. Il n'avait mis que le minimum dedans et n'avait pris aucun souvenir. Comment s'en faire de nouveaux si l'on ne se débarrasse pas des anciens ?

Il s'approcha de son ancien professeur et resta quelques secondes devant lui. Il regarda les quelques rides froncés entre ses yeux, seul signe de son mécontentement. Il regarda son nez proéminent qui n'était pour lui que le symbole de son caractère. Il regarda ses yeux noirs si profonds qui le fascinaient depuis tant d'années. Il regarda ses pommettes hautes, caractéristique de noblesse.

Il avait tellement envie de caresser les arrêtes franches de ce visage sévère et dur, mais Harry savait qu'il serait mal reçu. Au lieu de cela, il se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'homme. Harry devait tourner la page. Le pourrait-il vraiment ?

Pour répondre à cette question, il devait essayer et ce fut avec regret et à contrecoeur qu'il s'éloigna de la peau fraîche qui l'avait accueilli une brève se seconde. Il recula de l'homme et le contourna pour sortir de cette pièce et enfin, envisager autre chose, autrement...

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Qui parmi vous me déteste ? Allez, ne soyez pas timide ! XD_

 _Ouais, ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux, mais le prochain le sera bien plus ! Promis ! J'avais prévenu que c'était un Snarry, et donc que l'histoire entre Harry et Théo se terminerai. Elle se termine mal certes, mais j'ose espérer avoir pu insuffler un peu de douceur dans ce chapitre._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Epsi._


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pas plus d'attente, bonne lecture !

* * *

Severus rentra chez lui avec un soupir de soulagement. La journée avait été particulièrement difficile et l'incompétent qu'il avait comme apprenti ne tenait pas la route. Cet idiot avait confondu du crin de licorne et du poil d'angora, sa préparation avait explosé et contaminé tous les autres chaudrons.

Cet étudiant, comme tous les autres jusqu'à présent, n'était pas resté plus de deux semaines dans son laboratoire. Il avait fini par claquer la porte, en pleurs.

Pourtant, lorsque Severus arriva chez lui, il n'eut pas droit au calme qu'il avait espéré et auquel il pensait avoir droit.

Il enleva sa cape légère, la posa sur le porte-manteau près de l'entrée et rangea ses chaussures dans le placard comme il en avait l'habitude depuis cinq ans. Il posa les clés de la maison dans le bol en céramique peint de façon désordonnée par deux enfants de quatre ans. Juste à côté, il y avait un cadre dont les rebords étaient recouverts de gommettes multicolor, entourant une photo d'Harry Potter, souriant et tenant Calum et Lenox dans ses bras.

C'étaient deux des choses que Severus avait trouvé dans le coffre à son nom, ouvert par Théodor Nott avant son décès, environ dix ans auparavant.

Dans cette voûte, Severus avait trouvé divers objets ayant appartenus aux jumeaux : des petites chaussures, des vêtements, des dessins. Il y avait des présents comme le bol que Théo avait gardé. Mais surtout, il y avait une grande boîte contenant des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles de souvenirs.

Severus ne les avait pas regardés tout de suite, il avait d'abord assisté à l'enterrement qui s'était très mal terminé avec l'altercation entre Potter et son filleul. Et puis… Il y avait eu le moment où il avait vu Potter partir. Il l'avait vu faire ses valises et emporter ses enfants - leurs enfants - pour un tour du monde improvisé, le laissant avec le seul souvenir de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Ça avait été un choc.

Le deuxième choc s'était produit quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il s'était avancé dans la pièce et avait vu la boîte contenant des articles de presse, des photos, des notes. Tous ces objets, venaient de lui, parlaient de lui. C'était surprenant de voir que quelqu'un prêtait de l'attention à son travail, à sa vie, à lui tout simplement. Il avait regardé chaque détail de chaque objet de cette boîte avant de la replacer soigneusement là où il avait deviné qu'elle se trouvait : sous le lit.

Ensuite il était rentré chez lui et avait ouvert une bouteille de bourbon. Il en avait siroté une bonne partie tout au long de la nuit, trinquant en l'honneur de Théo qui s'était occupé des enfants d'un autre. Il les avait aimés et éduqués comme lui n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Et ensuite ?

Severus s'était demandé ce qui allait se passer une fois que Théo n'était plus là, que Potter et les jumeaux étaient partis. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme au pub pour présenter ses excuses, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander… Et si ?

Et s'il pouvait assumer ce rôle de père ? Et s'il pouvait accepter d'ouvrir son cœur à un autre homme ? Et s'il pouvait avoir la vie de famille dont il avait longuement rêvé ?

Toute la nuit, Severus s'était perdu dans les suppositions et le lendemain, un samedi, il était retourné dans la voûte pour prendre les souvenirs. Il avait emprunté la Pensine d'Albus et prévenu qu'il serait absent tout le weekend.

Jusqu'au lundi matin il avait regardé en boucle les souvenirs. Les vivant comme s'il était le père, comme si c'était vers lui que courrait le petit enfant, les bras tendus, criant "Da !".

Cela avait été un déluge d'émotions tellement fortes…

Mais dans les souvenirs, ils n'y avait pas eu que les jumeaux. Il y avait eu aussi des moments de couple que Severus avait tout d'abord trouvé déplacés. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Théo avait mis des souvenirs le mettant en scène lui et Potter éclairés par des chandelles dans un restaurant huppé, assis tranquillement sur le sofa du salon, courant dans l'eau froide de la mer sur une plage déserte.

Puis il avait compris. Chacun de ces instants montrait Potter sous un angle différent. Potter était charmant quand il était préparé pour un rendez-vous galant. Il était beau à la lumière d'un feu de bois. Il était touchant lorsqu'il avouait à demi mot qu'il n'avait jamais vu la mer. Il était euphorisant lorsqu'il découvrait enfin la sensation de l'eau salée sur sa peau. Il était érotique lorsqu'il haletait de plaisir étalé sur des draps.

Car oui, il y avait aussi un souvenir de ce type dans la boîte. Un souvenir d'une douceur incomparable alors que Théo faisait l'amour à la créature merveilleuse qu'était Harry Potter. Severus en avait rêvé pendant des nuits entières et, alors qu'il ne voyait tout d'abord pas l'intérêt des souvenirs de Théo sur leur vie de couple, ils s'était mis à ne regarder que ceux-là. Il avait alors appris Harry Potter. Vraiment. Comme un livre de cours, il avait fait des notes mentales sur la personne qu'était Harry Potter. Il les avait ensuite étudiés et avait découvert un tout autre jeune homme, bien différent de celui qu'il pensait connaître.

Alors, il avait recommencé à penser… Et si ?

Et s'il était le compagnon d'Harry Potter, comment les choses se passeraient-elles ?

Avec Potter parti en voyage sans date de retour prédéfinie, il avait peu d'espoir, mais il avait tout de même tenté d'ouvrir le dialogue après avoir reçu un magistral coup de poing de la part d'un loup-garou en colère. Et cela avait fonctionné. De manière inhabituelle certes, mais cela avait fonctionné.

Il avait tout d'abord envoyé à Potter un article de presse à son propos. Un article qu'il n'avait pas vu dans la boîte sous le lit et pour cause, c'était un magazine français qui l'avait publié. Severus avait trouvé la recette d'une potion contre une maladie magique. Il avait déposé le brevet au Ministère Anglais qui avait rejeté sa demande à cause de la rumeur sur son implication aux côtés des Mangemorts à cette époque. Bien loin de se démonter, Severus était parti en France pour déposer son brevet et cela avait très bien fonctionné. Il avait eu un article dans le journal et les félicitations du Ministère pour cette potion qui avait déjà soigné beaucoup de patients.

Cet article tenait une place particulière dans le mémoire de Severus car cela avait été quelques jours après sa parution qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait avoir de l'attrait pour certaines personnes. Contrairement aux journaux Anglais qui n'apportaient pas beaucoup d'importance aux photos, les français avaient un sens de la mode, du visuel, de l'art, et la photo qui ornait l'article avait été prise par un professionnel qui avait fait des défauts de Severus, un atout de charme. C'était une photographie en gros plan de son visage avec des jeux d'ombres et de lumières, ses yeux noirs prenaient le dessus sur tous les autres éléments et son nez trop grand ne marquait que davantage les lignes dures de son visage.

La semaine de la sortie, Severus avait reçu des dizaines de lettre d'amour de française et de français enamouré. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention évidemment, mais ça avait été à ce moment qu'il avait réalisé qu'il pourrait peut-être, un jour, plaire à quelqu'un.

Cet article avait donc de l'importance pour lui et en l'envoyant à Potter, il avait espéré montrer qu'il avait vu et compris les sentiments du jeune homme et même qu'il les avait accepté, qu'il voulait faire un pas en avant. Il n'avait pas mis de lettre avec, le geste suffisait.

La réponse avait tardé à venir, mais après deux semaines, il avait reçu une simple photo. C'était les jumeaux souriant devant l'établissement qui avait publié le magazine de l'article de Severus, en France. Comme un clin d'œil évident, une acceptation.

Severus avait répondu quelques jours plus tard avec un nouvel article, mais parlant de Potter cette fois. Le journaliste couvrait un événement arrivé le lendemain de leur rendez-vous au pub, parlant d'un enfant pris dans une boucle temporelle dans un magasin de l'allée des embrumes et sauvé par le chef des Aurors : Harry Potter.

Il voulait montrer par là que lui aussi s'était intéressé à la vie de l'autre. Cet article, il n'avait pas su pourquoi il l'avait gardé à ce moment-là. Voir que Potter avait risqué sa vie pour celle d'un enfant était certainement rassurant pour l'avenir des jumeaux.

À partir de ce moment-là, Severus était allé plus régulièrement dans le coffre laissé par Théo et il en remontait des choses comme le vide poche inesthétique dans l'entrée ou le cadre en gommettes. Il les installait parfois chez lui pour essayer de voir ce que pourrait donner une vie avec des enfants, un compagnon… La plupart du temps ces objets restaient dans sa commode. Seule la photo de Potter et des jumeaux avait gagné une place permanente sur sa table de chevet.

Les articles de journaux et les photos s'étaient transformé en lettres régulières et pendant un an, l'année d'absence d'Harry Potter et de ses deux enfants, ils avaient échangé des confidences, des souvenirs, des avis. Ils avaient abordé à nouveau le comportement de Severus qui s'était encore excusé - à mesure exceptionnelle avait-il précisé - et Harry s'était lui-même excusé pour les actions des Maraudeurs et pour son propre comportement frondeur et son manque de confiance. Ils avaient fait cela pour remettre les choses à plat, pour avancer et pour un jour peut-être…

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'avait été dit, mais ça planait entre eux et lorsque Potter était revenu de son voyage, Severus avait pu le regarder avec des yeux totalement nouveau.

Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Il y avait beaucoup de moments gênants où l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Ils s'étaient mainte fois disputés mais toujours réconciliés et cela avait été l'une de ces disputes qui les avaient menés à s'embrasser pour la toute première fois. Severus n'avait pas su comment calmer le Gryffondor hystérique qui lui hurlait dessus. Cela avait été un moment intense pour Severus qui avait échangé son premier baiser depuis des années, et ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait été si fougueux, si passionné.

Pour Potter, cela avait été des émotions bien différentes car, après le moment d'ivresse fourni par cet échange, il avait eu peur que ce ne soit qu'un moment éphémère, que ce ne soit que sous le coup de la colère comme la première fois. Severus l'avait embrassé à nouveau. Puis encore. Puis encore…

Leur première - du moins ils tentaient de s'en persuader - relation sexuelle avait été plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsque celui qu'il appelait à présent Harry, avait découvert par inadvertance la photo de lui et des jumeaux sur sa table de chevet. Il avait été pris d'une boule de tendresse et avait attiré Severus sur le lit.

Pour Severus, ça avait été plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Lui qui ne connaissait que des coups rapides et brutaux avait découvert l'érotisme, la sensualité. Le corps d'Harry lui avait fait retrouvé une libido d'adolescent bien qu'il n'avait pas pu en profiter au quotidien à cause de la présence des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux… ils avaient bien grandi durant leur voyage. Ils étaient toujours aussi mignons et toujours aussi gentils.

Les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simple que Severus l'avait espéré bien évidemment. Les enfants avaient été ravis de passer plus de temps avec Severus, mais lorsqu'ils avaient appris la relation qu'il entretenait avec leur père, ils avaient été bien plus réticents à le voir remplacer leur Dado.

De plus, Severus n'était pas l'homme le plus démonstratif et il le savait. Il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, ne les montrait pas non plus et ignorait même leur existence. De ce fait, face à des enfants qui désiraient - avaient besoin - d'être rassurés, ce n'était pas une bonne méthode. Lorsque Severus et Harry avaient pris la décision d'habiter ensemble alors que Calum et Lenox avaient dix ans, les jumeaux l'avaient mal pris mais avec le temps, tout allait mieux.

L'habitude qu'avait pris Severus à brasser avec Lenox, véritablement passionné par les potions, avaient été précieuse pour leur relation qui s'était fortifiée aux fils des mois. Puis les jumeaux étaient entrés à Poudlard au moment où Severus en était sorti pour créer son propre laboratoire de potion. Il ne voulait pas être à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, ne voulait pas supporter les regards curieux, être tenté de les espionner, régler les problèmes de comportement sans qu'Harry ne soit consulté. C'était peut-être idiot mais il voulait être un parent normal. Un parent qui recevrait une convocation du directeur en cas de bêtise, qui serait heureux de revoir ses enfants après des semaines d'absence et recevrait un bulletin de notes en même temps que les autres.

Car oui, aujourd'hui, il était un père, même si les mots n'avaient jamais été posés, même si rien n'était officiel, il était le second père de Calum et Lenox Potter, au côté d'Harry Potter.

A ce jour, les jumeaux avaient quinze ans et étaient entrés dans l'adolescence un peu tardivement. Ils étaient aujourd'hui des petites boules de nerf rebelles et bourrées de contradiction. Ils avaient été répartis à Serpentard mais n'étaient peut-être pas aussi fourbe que Severus l'avait craint. Il parvenait à avoir une relation privilégiée avec Lenox, mais Calum restait distant et toujours en colère.

C'était les vacances d'été et Harry était parti aux Etat-Unis pour une semaine, pour une conférence sur les nouveaux sorts d'Auror. Étant le chef des Aurors en Angleterre, il apprenait de nouvelles techniques et les enseignait - ou non - à ses brigades. Pendant toute une semaine, Severus était donc seul avec les jumeaux et bien qu'ils soient maintenant assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux tout seul, le Maître des Potions devait tout de même veiller à l'ordre dans la maison.

C'était son état d'esprit lorsqu'il entra dans la salon ce jour-là, bien décidé à profiter de ce moment de répis avant de se charger du dîner.

Malheureusement, quand il vit Lenox sur le canapé, le regard vide et une lettre à la main, il sut que ses plans de détente allaient être repoussés.

« Lenox ? » dit-il calmement.

« Sev, » sanglota l'adolescent quand il prit conscience de sa présence.

Les jumeaux ne l'avaient jamais appelé papa, comme lui ne les désignait jamais comme ses enfants ou ses fils. C'était une sorte de barrière invisible entre eux qu'aucun ne voulait franchir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Severus.

« C'est Cal… » répondit Lenox sans voir la tension apparue dans les épaules de l'adulte. « Il est parti… »

Severus se crispa un instant et traversa le salon à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre son fils et s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de Lenox et s'adressa à lui :

« Lenox, regarde-moi, » dit-il fermement en relevant la tête de son fils. « Où est passé ton frère ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai juste vu avec son sac… Il m'a donné cette lettre pour toi et il a claqué la porte. C'était il y a une heure environ. »

Severus haussa un sourcil sans comprendre pourquoi Lenox n'avait pas suivi son frère. Les deux adolescents étaient toujours ensemble, toujours soudés, toujours liés. Mettant cette question dans un coin de son cerveau, il saisit l'enveloppe et brisa le sceau pour sortir la lettre de son fils.

 _Severus,_

 _Je rejoins papa. Je ne veux pas rester toute une semaine près de toi. Soyons honnêtes, c'est mieux pour tous les deux._

 _Hier tu m'as traité d'idiot encore une fois. Tu m'as rabaissé comme tu le fais toujours ! Je ne suis pas ton précieux Lenox. Je ne suis pas doué en potions, ni même doué tout court. Tu as toujours pensé à moi comme un Gryffondor refoulé et je sais à quel point c'est une insulte venant de toi. Dado au moins, il m'aimait et voulait passer du temps avec moi !_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas être comme tu le souhaites, de ne pas être comme Len. Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus le supporter et je veux retrouver mon père qui n'aurait jamais dû partir et nous laisser avec toi_

 _Tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé…_

 _Calum._

Severus froissa le parchemin avec force alors qu'il finissait de lire ces quelques mots. Calum était persuadé qu'il n'était pas aimé et il s'était mis en danger. Évidemment que son geste était absurde, comme un ado perdu en pleine crise identitaire… et lui n'avait pas vu, pas su…

Il redressa la tête et regarda Lenox. Tout était plus simple avec lui. Lenox était doux et n'avait pas besoin de mots pour ressentir, pour exprimer… Il était un peu comme lui, bien que son âme ne soit pas meurtrie et sombre. Il avait grandi entouré d'amour et il était devenu un garçon stable et heureux. Severus était persuadé qu'il aurait lui-même pu être comme ça si seulement…

Calum avait plutôt le tempérament d'Harry. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard, il était plus impulsif, moins distant. Il avait aussi supporté plus de choses que son frère durant son enfance, portant chaque poids sur ses épaules pour protéger son jumeau, faisant de lui un être plus émotif et plus sanguin.

Severus avait honte de l'avouer, mais il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de caractère. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire pour apaiser ce coeur tourmenté. Avec Len c'était plus simple. Il lui proposait de brasser ou il restait à côté de lui sans rien dire, comme un soutien invisible et son fils allait mieux.

Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que Lenox était son préféré ! Calum avait cette faculté exceptionnelle de le faire sourire, il était très doué en métamorphose et était bien plus ambitieux que ne l'était son frère. Chacun de ses deux enfants avait ses facultés propres, ses qualités et ses défauts, et Severus éprouvait une affection particulière pour chacun d'eux.

Il se redressa vivement et commença à faire les cent pas tout en énumérant dans sa tête les différentes choses à faire et celles qui avaient la priorité. Le visage fermé, le dos droit, il passait et repassait devant son fils qui commençait à rougir de colère.

« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?! » cracha celui-ci en se relevant pour faire face à son père.

« Que veux tu dire par là ? » demanda Severus d'un ton dangereux.

« Cal est partit et tu ne fais rien ?! Tu ne préviens pas papa ? Les Aurors ? Nos amis ? »

« Len- » commença Severus avant d'être coupé.

« Au fond, Cal avait peut-être raison… J'ai passé mon temps à te défendre, mais en réalité tu t'en fous de nous ! »

« Il suffit ! » cria Severus en saisissant son fils par le col pour rapprocher son visage du sien. « En ce moment-même j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi m'a été arrachée, tu m'entends ? J'ai déjà perdu des proches et j'ai été dévasté, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentirais si je devais perdre l'un de vous trois ! »

Le Maître des potions voulut se frapper pour avoir laissé échapper une information aussi ridiculement niaise, ridiculement sentimentale, mais surtout ridiculement vraie. Il relâcha son fils qui semblait avoir été pétrifié par un basilic et essaya de calmer son esprit qui semblait avoir été ravagé par une tornade.

« Alors tu… » commença Lenox, avant d'être coupé.

« Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Quand je tiendrais ton frère dans mes bras, tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu as envie, » déclara Severus.

Après un acquiescement de son fils, il reprit d'un ton plus froid et presque professoral :

« Nous ne devons pas nous précipiter, mais faire les choses dans l'ordre. Ton frère ne peut pas transplaner et un Portoloin ne lui sera jamais remis sans l'accord d'un parent. Le Magicobus ne peut pas traverser les océans donc les deux seuls moyens que je trouve pour aller aux Etats-Unis c'est l'avion ou les Portoloins illégaux vendus dans l'Allée des embrumes. »

Lenox blanchit franchement à cette annonce.

« Il… Il n'aurait pas fait ça ? Si quelqu'un le reconnait comme étant le fils du Survivant… »

« Malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'il ait choisi l'avion… Il ne connaît que très peu le monde Moldu et n'a aucun papier là-bas. Il n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie donc les sortilèges de confusion pour trouver un vol sont exclus… »

« Que faire ? » demanda Lenox alors que son père réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de se précipiter dans son laboratoire. Il revint avec une petite fiole de liquide rouge carmin. Se ruant sur l'étagère qui croulait sous les livres, il chercha quelques secondes avant de saisir un petit carnet à la couverture noire. Il l'ouvrit et chercha frénétiquement dans les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa sur la fiole et récita la longue formule en latin qui fit scintiller brièvement le liquide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lenox en s'approchant.

« Le sang de ton frère, » répondit simplement Severus.

« Pardon ? » haleta le jeune homme.

« Tu te souviens quand vous avez été malade tous les deux et que je vous ai forcé à prendre une potion de sommeil ? » demanda Severus tout en faisant le tour de la pièce pour prendre ses étuis à baguette, sa baguette de rechange et des potions. « J'en ai profité pour prendre quelques échantillons de vous deux… En cas de problème, » dit-il calmement.

« C'est illégal… » haleta Lenox.

« Et tu me conduira à Azkaban toi-même si tu le souhaites, mais pas avant que je ne revienne ici avec ton frère, » répondit calmement Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Et moi, je fais quoi ? »

« Tu restes ici et tu prends les appels par cheminée. Elle est bloquée pour passer mais pas pour les appels. Si tu reçois une demande de rançon, des informations ou des menaces, contact immédiatement les Aurors et ton père. »

« Et si- »

Severus n'entendit pas la suite et claqua la porte de la maison.

Si Calum était partit une heure plus tôt, il pouvait être n'importe où maintenant. Severus supposait qu'il avait fait appel au Magicobus pour aller jusqu'à Gringotts et retirer de l'argent, avant de se rendre dans un magasin insalubre où la création de Portoloins illégaux était monnaie courante.

Pour vérifier sa théorie, Severus fit appel au Magicobus où Stan lui confirma avoir vu le célèbre Calum Potter habillé tout en noir et se rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Maître des potions ne prit pas le temps de remercier le contrôleur avant de transplaner devant Gringotts. Il n'essaya pas d'entrer dans la banque, sachant que les Gobelins ne révéleraient rien de ce qu'ils savaient. Ces créatures étaient des tombes, même si leur client était un mineur en danger.

Severus se dirigea donc vers l'Allée des embrumes, tenant fermement dans sa main gauche la petite fiole de sang qui se mettrait à chauffer si Calum se trouvait à proximité. Caché dans les plis de sa robe noire, sa main droite tenait sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort dans la seconde même en cas de danger. Lui non plus n'était plus le bienvenue dans les recoins sombres de cet endroit depuis que son statut d'espion avait été révélé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y venir lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un ingrédient douteux.

Alors qu'il tournait à un coin de rue où les maisons environnantes étaient dans un état déplorable, Severus sentit avec soulagement la fiole se mettre à chauffer. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant de débouler dans une impasse. La vue qui l'y accueillit lui arracha le cœur.

Calum était au sol et semblait avoir du mal à respirer alors que son souffle laborieux était coincé entre la toux et les sanglots. Il tentait désespérément de ramper pour s'éloigner de ses malfaiteurs qui, au nombre de cinq, riaient joyeusement tout en regardant l'un d'eux mettre un coup de pied au garçon. Selon toute vraisemblance, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il recevait car il avait le nez en sang, un œil gonflé et la lèvre fendue. Certains de ses doigts semblaient cassés et son bras était entaillé.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'il suffisait de mettre une capuche pour que personne ne te reconnaisse Potter ?! » ricana l'un des hommes. « Mon petit frère est mort à cause de ton père et ça, c'est pour lui, » dit-il en mettant un nouveau coup de pied au jeune homme.

« Et si on ressayait le doloris ? » demanda l'un des hommes que Severus reconnu comme un ancien Mangemort qui avait réussi à convaincre le Magenmagot de son innocence, non sans perdre des plumes dans la bataille, se retrouvant à la rue peu de temps après.

À la mention du doloris, Severus sortit de sa stupeur et il sentit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie : le pouvoir. Une quantité importante de magie sortit de son corps pour danser violemment autour de lui. Il se sentit invincible l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait car même pendant le combat le plus périlleux de sa vie, celui de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas ressenti autant de puissance.

Il s'approcha à grands pas de la scène d'horreur qu'il avait surprise. Sa cape flottait autour de lui, ses cheveux étaient secoué par un vent magique et ses yeux noirs brûlaient de férocité. Les hommes se retournèrent et furent choqués par cette apparition presque irréaliste.

« Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveux de plus de mon fils, » hurla Severus alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

En un seul mouvement, deux des hommes furent mis hors jeux, évanouis sans avoir eu une seule chance de se défendre. Les trois autres essayèrent bien de parer, riposter, fuir, mais ils ne firent face qu'à de cuisants échecs sous la colère d'un père puissant.

En quelques minutes, ils furent tous assommés et ligotés dans un coin alors que Severus, dont la magie se calmait un peu, se précipitait vers son fils.

« Papa… » murmura Calum.

« Ce n'est pas Harry, » répondit Severus le cœur serré en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

« Je sais… » souffla Calum avant de tomber évanoui.

Severus eut l'impression qu'un bol de miel tiède avait coulé sur son cœur pour l'enrober complètement. C'était encore une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas et c'était la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Mettant tout cela de côté pour le moment, Severus sortit des potions de ses poches et commença à soigner son fils.

Calum n'avait pas autant de blessure qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son calvaire n'avait pas duré longtemps mais les coups avaient été violents. Cependant, rien d'irréversible heureusement. Severus lui apporta tous les soins dont il avait besoin et Calum fut plongé dans un sommeil profond. Après avoir invoqué une civière pour le jeune homme, le Maître des potions se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces cinq hommes comme ça… Il ne voulait pas appeler les Aurors qui causeraient peut-être des problèmes à Harry, sans compter que l'affaire serait très certainement dans presse. Et même s'il avait très envie de les tuer purement et simplement, il ne pouvait pas. Il irait à Azkaban pour ça et il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille.

L'aura de puissance flottait toujours autour de lui, bien que moins intense et Severus sentit un sourire totalement malsain s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

Gardant une main sur le torse de son fils pour sentir son souffle rassurant, Severus leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'homme le plus près pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Il fit apparaître les chaînes qui l'épunglèrent là et, d'une seule poussée de cette magie stagnante, se propulsa dans l'esprit du criminel.

En quelques secondes, il vit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de voir. Des menus larcins jusqu'au gros trafic, il vit tout ce que l'homme avait fait de mal dans sa vie.

Severus sourit à nouveau et grava de sa baguette, dans le mur de béton avec des lettres élégantes :

 _Patrick Seewy, 22 rue de la Mandragore, Pré-au-Lard._

 _Jamais payé d'impôts malgré une importante fortune._

 _Bat sa femme et ses enfants chaque soir._

 _A volé mille quatre cent cinquante gallions à Igor Vadvick._

 _Agression sur une vingtaine de jeunes femmes._

 _Aime regarder par la serrure de la porte de la chambre de Magalie, sept ans._

Avec un grognement de dégoût, Severus le réveilla et lui apposa un sort de silence. Pendant environ cinq minutes, il attacha chacun de ces hommes et grava leurs péchés dans le béton sous les yeux écarquillés et implorants de ceux qui avaient déjà été réveillés. L'impasse était murée de chaque côté donc ils pouvaient tous se voir et lire les fautes des autres, découvrant parfois que ces fautes les touchaient personnellement. Il effaça ensuite leurs souvenirs des deux dernières heures.

Lorsque Severus eut fini il grava sur le sol ces quelques mots : _Ici un père a vengé son fils._

Satisfait, il jeta un dernier regard noir aux hommes qui avaient osé toucher à l'un de ses précieux enfants et saisit la civière, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire. Ces hommes ne passeraient sans doute jamais par le tribunal, ils allaient être chatiés par leurs semblables au fin fond de cette allée sordide.

Lorsqu'il atterrit, il vit Lenox se jeter sur son frère, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il ira bien, » répondit calmement Severus. « Il était en effet dans l'Allée des embrumes, il a été attiré dans une impasse et frappé, mais je suis arrivé à temps… »

« Par Merlin… » souffla Lenox en prenant la main de son frère. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir… » murmura-t-il ensuite.

« D'ailleurs, » intervint Severus. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec lui ? Vous faites toujours tout ensemble. »

« On s'est disputé… » avoua Lenox la tête basse.

« À quel sujet ? »

« Toi… Il m'a dit que tu ne nous aimais pas et je lui ai dit qu'il avait tort… De là, nous avions chacun nos arguments mais aucun des deux ne voulait écouter l'autre. »

« Je vois… » souffla Severus. « Il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler… »

« Nous ne voulons pas te mettre dans une mauvaise position, » expliqua Lenox. « Je sais que tu ne parles pas de tes sentiments. Tu préfères faire preuve d'écoute. Et tu sais que ça me va très bien, mais… Pour papa et Cal, c'est différent… »

« Comment ? »

« Ils ont des faiblesses tout comme nous, mais au lieu de les cacher comme nous le faisons, ils les combattent en permanence. »

« Je ne comprends pas… » déclara franchement Severus, les yeux plongé dans ceux de son fils.

« Sais-tu que la plus grande peur de Cal, c'est les équidés ? »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Severus « Non c'est faux ! Nous sommes allés faire du cheval tous les quatre il y a quelques mois. »

« C'est bien ce que je veux te dire ! Si j'avais eu peur des chevaux, j'aurais refusé d'y aller, prétextant que j'étais malade, que j'avais des devoirs ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pu cacher ma phobie. Calum a dit oui, il est monté sur le plus grand cheval qu'il a trouvé et a passé une journée horrible. »

« Gryffondor idiot… » marmonna Severus.

« Arrête de l'insulter, » cracha Lenox. « Il n'est peut-être pas comme toi et moi mais il est comme papa ! Et cette façon d'être le rempli de doutes et d'incertitudes, tout comme papa. »

« Ton père est sûr de lui, » gronda Severus en fronçant les sourcils face au ton employé par son fils. « Il a toujours été stupidement courageux. »

« Courageux ne veut pas dire inconscient du danger ! » s'énerva Lenox en faisant face à son père, tenant toujours fermement la main de Calum dans la sienne. « Tu sais quel est la plus grande peur de papa ? »

« Je suppose que que c'est la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« D'être abandonné ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Papa a perdu ses parents très jeune, puis son parrain et toi quand nous avons été conçu. Même si je n'ai pas les détails de cette histoire, Merlin merci, je sais que tu l'as rejeté et que ça l'a fait souffrir. Et ensuite Dado… Il a perdu toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait et il a une peur panique que ça recommence. Pourtant il continue de s'attacher à différentes personnes… Toujours… »

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux, brisé seulement pas la respiration profonde et un peu sifflante de Calum. Severus avait du mal à savoir quoi penser de cette histoire. Il pensait qu'Harry était simplement l'homme parfait qui ne demandait ni engagement, ni preuve de quoi que ce soit…

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Lenox.

« Franchement Severus… Tu es censé être le prince des Serpentards et pourtant, je le suis plus que toi actuellement… Tu es aussi buté et borné qu'un Gryffondor. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et voulut rétorquer comme il savait si bien le faire, mais fut devancé par son fils :

« Où est le Serpentard stratège qui sait si bien analyser ? Celui qui réussit chaque potion grâce sa minutie et son raisonnement logique ? Celui qui pourrait voir que ses enfants et son compagnon souffrent de son comportement… » souffla Lenox.

Le Maître des potions regarda son fils. Il avait tellement grandi, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lenox était presque un adulte maintenant et il raisonnait comme un adulte. Il avait vu ce que Severus n'avait pas vu, ou n'avait pas voulu voir.

« Je crois… » murmura-t-il. « Que dès que je suis près d'un Potter, mon bon sens et mes qualités me quittent… »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit de gorge attira son attention vers Calum. Il baissa les yeux pour voir son fils ouvrir lentement les siens. Aussitôt, il attrapa la main que Lenox ne tenait pas et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

« Comment vas-tu Cal ? » souffla-t-il.

« Tu m'as sauvé… » répondit Calum en regardant dans les yeux noirs, si semblables à ceux de son frère.

« Évidemment idi- » commença Severus, avant de se reprendre. « Evidemment Calum, » continua-t-il doucement.

« Tu es mon père… » murmura l'adolescent, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme si cette simple phrase lui faisait réaliser à quel point c'était exact.

« Je suis ton père, » répondit Severus, relevant le haut de ses lèvres dans un sourire discret. « Et n'ose plus jamais prétendre que je ne me préoccupe pas de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis incompétent à parler avec mon coeur que je n'ai pas réussi à vous y faire entrer. »

Il y eut un silence pesant avant que Severus ne s'exclame :

« Je vous aime tous les trois par Merlin, mais ne me forcez pas à le répéter trop souvent ! Je ne suis pas aussi démonstratif… »

« Pourquoi fais-tu souffrir papa alors ? » demanda Calum un peu groggy et les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je… »

Severus ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il ne faisait évidemment pas exprès de faire souffrir Harry. Il avait pensé que partager ses soirées et sa couche avec son compagnon serait plus que suffisant pour prouver le réel attachement qu'il avait pour lui. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas et Harry en souffrait. C'était certainement justifié vu la façon dont les choses avaient fini avant même d'avoir commencé, des années auparavant.

Une expression déterminé sur le visage, Severus lâcha la main de son fils et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Il alla vers la table de chevet et fouilla dans le tiroire encombré de parchemins, photos et de ses lunettes de lecture. Tout au fond, il récupéra un petit écrin noir, acheté quelques années auparavant. Se dirigeant à nouveau vers ses enfants qui murmuraient dans le salon, il ouvrit la petite boîte pour laisser apparaître une bague en or blanc, sertie d'une émeraude étincelante et caressa la pierre du bout des doigts.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le brancard flottant de son fils, il jeta la boîte ouverte sur le torse de Calum et eu le plaisir de voir les jumeaux avec une expression de choc similaire.

« Serait-ce suffisant pour calmer les angoisses de votre père ? » dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

« Quand… » commença Lenox sans pouvoir continuer, la gorge serrée d'émotion.

« Je l'ai achetée le jour où nous avons emménagé tous les quatre dans cette maison, » répondit Severus. « Je pensais voir comment les choses se passeraient et ensuite… Ça fait plus de cinq ans maintenant et je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps qui passait, ni du chagrin que j'ai pu causer par mon inaptitude à m'engager. »

« Mais alo- » commença Lenox avant d'être coupé par une sorte d'explosion au milieu du salon.

Severus se précipita devant ses enfants pour les protéger mais fut bien vite poussé par une tornade brune aux yeux verts qui se précipita sur Calum.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry en touchant frénétiquement le visage de son fils.

« Tout va bien papa… » gémit Calum en essayant de se débarrasser des mains envahissantes de son père.

Severus, après avoir récupéré discrètement l'écrin pour le mettre dans sa poche, se tourna vers Lenox pour essayer de comprendre comment Harry avait appris la nouvelle.

« C'est Len qui a appelé au bureau, » répondit Harry en se redressant pour regarder Severus. « Il a dit à la secrétaire que Cal avait fugué et que tu étais parti à sa recherche. Elle a mis du temps à me joindre mais je suis arrivé dès que j'ai su. »

« D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour venir aussi vite ? »

« J'ai transplané dès que j'ai eu le message. »

« Des Etat-Unis ? » demanda Severus les sourcils froncés, se demandant comme c'était possible.

« Evidemment ! Mon fils a fugué je n'allais pas prendre l'avion pour plusieurs heures de vol ! » cracha Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, la main toujours fermée sur le petit écrin. Il commença les explications sur le départ de Calum, la situation dans laquelle il l'avait ensuite trouvé, et la punition infligé aux agresseurs. Il fallut de longues minutes pour calmer un Harry Potter furieux…

.oOo.

Le Maître des potions était fébrile alors qu'il regardait son compagnon sur le ponton, faire des ricochets dans l'eau du lac après une promenade. Ils étaient sortis du travail assez tôt pour s'octroyer un moment rien que tous les deux. Le soleil se couchait à présent et le ciel était zébré de couleurs vives qui se reflétaient sur sa peau satiné.

Harry était devenu plus beau ces dernières années, sans même que Severus ne s'en aperçoive. Depuis la discussion avec ses fils, Severus avait fait plus attention à Harry, à ses regards, à ses gestes, à tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il avait effectivement remarqué que le Gryffondor semblait avoir peur de perdre son compagnon, ses enfants, ses proches… Alors, Severus s'était montré plus présent, il avait essayé de lui murmurer des paroles douces, d'avoir des petites attentions quotidiennes.

Et cela avait marché.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, Harry semblait plus détendu, plus heureux. Il avait les épaules relâchées et souriait plus facilement. Severus s'était promis de ne plus jamais se reposer sur ses acquis et de faire en sorte qu'Harry sache à quel point il l'aimait - même s'il ne le lui disait pas.

C'était pour cette raison que Severus était là, regardant la silhouette de Harry qui racontait joyeusement sa journée en lançant des petits cailloux plats. Cependant, le Serpentard n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait les doigts refermés sur un petit écrin de velour noir tandis qu'il s'approchait de son amant et priait pour que tout se passe selon ses plans.

Mais avec Harry Potter, jamais rien ne se passait selon ses plans.

Alors qu'il arrivait silencieusement derrière lui, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour l'inciter à se retourner. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui faire peur à ce moment là, ni qu'Harry sursauterait vivement et glisserait sur le ponton mouillé. Il ne pensait pas qu'en tombant, Harry s'accrocherait à lui et les précipiterait tous les deux dans l'eau froide du lac. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que la bague de fiancaille prévue pour son amant lui échapperait des mains et plongerait profondément dans l'eau.

Alors qu'il sortait la tête de le surface, Severus savait qu'en plusieurs centaines d'année, il n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose. Il n'aurait pas non plus pensé qu'Harry pouvait être si beau en cet instant même, mouillé et essayant de ne pas rire. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas imaginé que l'écrin noir, ouvert et mouillé, remonterait à la surface entre leur deux corps à ce moment précis dans un doux clapoti.

Et pourtant…

 _Blop._

FIN

* * *

 _Voilà, je suis heureuse que ce soit fini ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et malgré sa tristesse, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !_

 _Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais poster ensuite… Peut-être "Vampire pour le meilleur" ou Morphée ou Snape Family si j'arrive à la finir._

 _Bref, de belles perspectives. Merci pour vos avis et vos encouragements !_

 _Epsi._


End file.
